


Sozinho sem você

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Tragedy, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Harry deixa o mundo bruxo depois da guerra, muitos mortos compensados em suas costas, mas a maior da perda é seu grande amor.O destino final não é tão ruim como parecia à primeira e você vai encontrar a felicidade que por anos foi negado e só posso desfrutar durante um ano ocupado com seu grande amor.





	1. Lembranças do Passado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [solo, sin ti](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316167) by Satt. 



Tinham passado quatro anos desde que o mundo mágico tinha-se visto livre de Voldemort, Harry tinha acabado com o assassino de muggles e de magos que não tivessem o sangue limpo, como tanto gostavam de chamar-lhes aos magos que tinham tido sua origem nos muggles. Um simples expeliarmus lançado no momento oportuno conseguiu bloquear o Avada Kevrada e rebotar sobre o senhor escuro. Por fim tinham-se visto livres daquele engendro.

Harry não pôde continuar no mundo mágico por mais tempo, demasiados seres queridos tinham morrido, a batalha final se levou a uns quantos, mas sobretudo àquele ao que mais amava. Quando chegou até ele tinha sido demasiado tarde, o veneno de Nagini lhe tinha arrebatado a vida, não lhe pôde dizer, não lhe deu tempo.

-Por que, por que morreu, não sabe que te preciso? Não seja egoísta, regressa a mim, não me deixe, agora não. Ainda não, tenho que te dizer algo muito importante. Não te morra, regressa.

Harry chorava desesperado, seu grande amor acaba-se de morrer por culpa do veneno de Nagini, não lhe poderia dizer jamais que estava esperando um filho seu. Chorava e golpeava lhe o peito com seus punhos, chorava de raiva de frustração. Por fim tinha conseguido amar e ser amado e essa asquerosa serpente, refúgio do horcruxe de Voldemort, tinha-lhe matado na Casa dos Gritos.

Após chorar e desafogar-se foi a enfrentar a seu destino, já não se importava nada, só matar a esse ser vil e tenebroso que tinha ido matando um a um a todos seus seres queridos, a seus pais, seus amigos e a seu grande amor e pai de seu filho não nascido, Severus, seu Severus.

Quando tudo teve acabado no Grande Comedor Harry se acercou até seus amigos Ron e Hermione, lhes abraçou e sem mediar palavra se afastou dali. Não lhe impediram, sabiam que Harry após cumprir com seu destino se afastaria de tudo, não podia permanecer mais tempo nesse mundo que lhe tinha arrebatado tudo o que mais queria. Mione sabia que era inútil, nada lhe ia fazer mudar de parecer, não compartilhava sua decisão, mas a respeitou. Só lhe disse uma coisa.

-Harry, se alguma vez cansa de estar longe de nós, sempre será bem recebido, te dou esta moeda, já sabe como funciona. Se quer pôr-te em contato comigo só o deseja e iremos até onde você esteja.

Harry voltou a beijar-lhe e desapareceu do mundo mágico, ninguém sabia só ele. Seu filho nasceria apartado desse doloroso mundo, quando tivesse idade de compreender lhe diria tudo o que tinha ocorrido e se queria regressariam ao mundo mágico para que visse a tumba onde estaria descansando seu papai.

Harry tinha decidido, se iria até o publicito com o que sempre tinham sonhado Severus e ele. Um povo afastado do mundo mágico, onde seriam felizes uma vez acabada a guerra. Não sabiam ainda qual podia ser, o único que tinham claro é que não queriam nenhuma comunidade mágica perto, precisavam estar afastados de tudo isso. Viveriam discretamente relentando uma loja de remédios naturais. Harry graças à paciência de Severus tinha por fim compreendido a subtil arte de elaborar poções, não em balde tinha o melhor maestro possível em isso.

Harry antes de abandonar a Inglaterra foi-se até Gringotts e tinha sacado e convertido toda sua herança em dinheiro muggle, a tinha depositado em um banco baixo o nome de James Evans, sua nova identidade. Ainda não sabia muito bem como ia poder dar a luz ele só, não se importava, se instruiria sobre o tema e com ajuda de sua magia sairia bem do trance. Sua gravidez seria fácil de ocultar com um feitiço de glamour, ademais sua natureza pouco corpulenta lhe faria passar inadvertido durante muitos meses.

Custou-lhe muito decidir-se por que povo escolher, enquanto esteve com esse dilema se foi refugiar na casa de Severus na rua da Fiação, não estaria muito ali, o suficiente para se organizar um pouco. Após consultar mapas e livros da costa de Grã-Bretanha decidiu-se por Lynmouth um pequeno povo situado no sudoeste da Inglaterra comunicado por um funicular com Lynton outro publicito ao outro lado do alcantilado. As casas do povo situam-se à cada lado do rio Lyn e acabam no alcantilado. Em verão enche-se de turistas e de artistas que buscam inspiração entre as formosas casas de telhados a duas águas de ardósia, de duas plantas pintadas de alvo ou de cores suaves com grandes janelas para deixar passar a luz. Ao fundo do povo levantam-se suaves colinas com grandes bosques e em médio um grande hotel com magníficas vistas.

Harry chegou até o lugar e se alojou em uns dias no hotel até que deu com uma casa que contava no térreo com uma loja, não estava em um mau lugar bem perto do rio estava encravada em uma zona comercial importante do povo. Outro motivo que lhe animou a escolher esse povo é que não tinha nenhum negócio como o que ele pensava montar. A proprietária da moradia era uma mulher de meia idade que se tinha ficado viúva fazia em uns anos, seus filhos já maiores se tinham ido viver a Londres, ela não precisava essa casa com a loja que tinha estado dedicada, curiosamente também a tratamentos naturais.

A mulher Margaret Sullivan estava encantada com esse jovenzinho tão aposto, mas de mirada triste, algo grave lhe tinha tido que ocorrer para que um garoto dessa idade estivesse tão apenado. Caiu-lhe bem, se sentiu um pouco protetora desde o princípio com ele e quando lhe disse que pensava abrir um negócio de remédios naturais se emocionou muitíssimo. Contou-lhe que seu marido e ela tinham relentado durante muitos anos um negócio igual ao que pensava abrir e que se precisava ajuda podia contar com ela, além de lhe proporcionar toda uma série de mobiliário muito conforme com as necessidades da loja.

Harry, não sabia bem por que, mas se afeiçoou de imediato com essa mulher tão simpática, lhe fazia falta estar com gente otimista e com vontades de viver. Sabia que tinha uma grande responsabilidade, seu bebê se estava gestando em seu interior, era o único que tinha de Severus além da foto que se tinham feito em um dia que se escaparam a passar o fim de semana em uma pequena ilha desabitada em inverno. Severus tinha convocado uma câmera e convenientemente enfeitiçada tinha-lhes feito uma foto onde ambos estavam sorridentes e felizes, se abraçavam e beijavam, naquele dia não se importavam nada, nem a guerra, nem os comensais, nem seu treinamento. Só importar estar juntos e se amar e foi esse fim de semana no que engendraram a seu bebê.

Tinha que ser forte por seu filho, não conheceria a seu outro pai, mas ele lhe transmitiria o grande homem que foi, como morreu defendendo uns ideais. Seria forte, não se deixaria mais abandonar à melancolia, o tinha que fazer por seu pequeno.

Pouco a pouco Harry começou a sorrir, sobretudo com as ocorrências e atenções que tinha Margaret com ele. Ambos estavam sozinhos, seu marido tinha morrido igual que o dele. Ainda que não se tinham casado eram esposos, seu amor tinha criado um vínculo tão forte que não precisaram que ninguém o ratificasse. Margaret tinha um par de filhos, mas nunca a chamavam ou a iam visitar, estava tão sozinha como o estava Harry, se tomaram muito carinho o um ao outro. Ao princípio Margaret fazia-lhe tímidas visitas na loja e depois pouco a pouco foram-se convertendo em mais habituais, seu caráter alegre e seu grande conhecimento em plantas fizeram que Harry a propusesse estar com ele na botica como carinhosamente gostavam de chamar aos dois à loja.

Harry a cada vez encontrava-se mais cansado, sua gravidez estava chegando quase a termo e encontrava-se um pouco assustado, tinha-se preparado muito para o acontecimento, tinha tudo planejado, lhe tinha dito a Margaret que talvez se tinha que ausentar em uns dias por um tema familiar e que regressaria em breve. Tinha pensado que quando entrasse em labor lançaria um feitiço que induzisse a pensar que se tinha ido de viagem e que ninguém ficava na casa, depois regressaria com o bebê dizendo que era seu filho e que sua esposa e ele se tinham separado e que lhe tinha entregado em custodia. Tinha estudado muito sobre as gravidezes e partos masculinos e com ajuda de sua magia estava convencido que ia conseguir.

O que nunca pensou é que uma forte contração lhe fizesse se dobrar por completo na loja quando estavam recolhendo. Não ficava nenhum cliente e Margaret estava terminando de colocar umas ervas em seus frascos correspondentes quando viu a Harry se dobrar com um grande gesto de dor, foi começar o parto e sua magia se concentrou em tentar formar um canal que permitisse sair a seu pequeno, o feitiço de glamur desapareceu e mostrou a um Harry gravidíssimo.

Margaret longe de assustar-se acercou-se correndo a ele e lhe levou até a moradia lhe ajudando a subir as escadas que lhe levaram até seu dormitório. Harry não podia sair de seu assombro, Margaret não se mostrava para nada estranhada, estava ajudando a Harry a tumbar-se quando uma nova contração fez que agarrasse sua mão com força.

-Vamos James, tranquilo, respira suavemente, assim expulsa o ar pela boca, agora vamos descobrir teu ventre para ver como se está formando esse canal do parto.

-Margaret que ocorre aqui, quem é ou que é para não te assombrar pelo que me está passando.

-Filho parece mentira com o pronto que é para outras coisas, está claro não? Ambos somos magos, ou acha que se fosse uma muggle não me ia ter morrido da impressão de ver a um homem a ponto de dar a luz. Agora cala e te concentra em trazer ao mundo a esta criatura e diga que medimago te levou a gravidez para que possa o chamar.

-Não me levou nenhum, eu só tenho estado supervisionando minha gravidez.

-Isso tem sido muito irresponsável por sua parte, James, podia ter tido complicações. De que foge filho?

Harry não pôde seguir falando uma nova contração fez que seu ventre se abrisse do todo e a coroa de uma cabecinha assomasse por entre o plugue de suas carnes abertas. Margaret já não disse mais e se empregou a fundo em trazer ao mundo ao bebê.

Uma vez que o bebê esteve limpo e comprovou que tudo estava bem e em seu lugar e que Harry começava a fechar seu canal do parto, depositou ao bebê entre seus braços.

-Esta criatura tão formosa é tua filha James, não sei quais têm sido seus motivos para te ocultar entre muggles e afastar ao outro papai desta criatura e de ti, mas não se preocupes, eu não sou quem para te julgar. Gostaria que com do tempo pudéssemos sincera nós o um com o outro. Não acho que seu passado seja de delinquente ou o que é pior de comensal, se te vê um grande homem, não obstante triste. Talvez te abandonou o outro pai? Cala não diga nada, agora descansa, amanhã se está disposto nos contaremos a cada um nossa história.

-Obrigado, Margaret sem ti não poderia ter tido a minha pequena Lily Eileen.

-Vejo que pelo menos tinha pensado dois formosos nomes se era menina.

-Podia sentir sua magia em meu interior e sabia que ia ser uma menina e os nomes que leva correspondem aos de minha mãe e aos da mãe do outro pai. Todos estão morridos, meu companheiro morreu na guerra e minha mãe a mãos de Voldemort.

-Agora descansa, está esgotado amanhã seguiremos falando, se não te importa ficarei a dormir na habitação do lado por se precisa algo. É muito forte sabe, não todos os varões se recuperam tão rápido de um parto e disso sei muito, antes de dedicar à loja trabalhei como medimaga em St. Mungo.

Margaret depois de comprovar que o papi e a menina se encontravam bem se foi até a habitação do lado disposta a passar a noite em casa desse rapaz que tinha começado a querer como a um filho, como a esse filho que deveria ter sido o seu.

Mal tinham dado as oito da manhã e Margaret já se tinha levantado, se assomou à habitação, a menina e sua papi seguiam placidamente dormidos. Via-se-lhe tão sereno e descansado que pensou em lhe deixar dormir um pouco mais. Enquanto prepararia o café da manhã e quando estivesse pronto o subiria à habitação e após que se alimentassem o papai e a menina começariam a se contar muitas coisas. Ela precisava se desafogar e pelo que pressentia James também.

**Continuará…**


	2. Quem somos

-Bom dia! Como está essa preciosidade e sua papi?

Harry estava acordado olhando ao berço, observando como dormia seu pequeno anjo, tinha o pelo escuro e a pele coradinha, sua respiração era muito suave. Quando Margaret abriu a porta e levantou a persiana um raio de sol se posou sobre o berço e a pequena Lily começou a espreguiçar-se, movia suas mãozinhas e de repente começou a chorar com força pedindo seu alimento.

-Sim que sacaste o gênio de seu papai, preciosa minha, vamos que vai começar a comer. –Harry acercou a sua filha até seu peito e começou a alimentá-la. A pequena agarrou-se com força ao mamilo e começou a sugar com as mãozinhas muito apertadas. Harry acariciava suas costas e o bebê começou-se a sentir tão bem que começou a se adormecer, o papi lhe tocava o nariz suavemente com seu dedo índice para impedir que ficasse dormida.

Margaret estava embelezada era uma estampa tão terna, pensava em seus filhos e a pena que sentia ao saber que nunca poderia contemplar uma cena tão enche de amor e de paz com eles. Não queria seguir pensado mais no que podia ter sido sua vida se os acontecimentos não se tivessem desenvolvido como foram.

Harry estava ainda um pouco dolorido pelo parto, ainda que seu canal se tinha fechado ainda a pele estava muito sensível e não lhe convinha fazer muitos esforços ou correria o perigo de que se voltasse a abrir, por isso Margaret apanhou à pequena para que expulsasse os gases e depois a mudou a fralda e a depositou novamente no berço para que seguisse dormindo mas dantes lhe acercou a seu papi para que a desse um beijo.

Harry quando viu que sua pequena dormia se acercou até o banho e se asseou se dando uma ducha e se barbeando, não queria pinchar a sua pequena quando a desse mimos. Quando saiu Margaret lhe tinha depositado o café da manhã em uma mesa junto à janela, ambos tomaram café com leite, tostadas, suco de laranja e um pouco de fruta.

-Bom James acho que tem chegado o momento de que sejamos sinceros o um com o outro, parece que somos dois magos que temos querido renunciar a nosso mundo e nos refugiámos entre muggles inibindo nossa magia para que ninguém nos reconhecesse como magos.

-Tens razão Margaret, já é hora de que sejamos sinceros o um com o outro, se não tivesse sido por ti não sei que tivesse sido de minha pequena e de mim. Por muita teoria que me tivesse aprendido e por muita magia que tivesse podido libertar acho que nunca tivesse sido capaz de atender como se deve a um recém nascido. O canal do parto esgotou-me e não tivesse podido fazer nada com minha magia. Minha filha e eu te devemos a vida, obrigado Margaret, todos estes meses tens sido para mim como um bálsamo que pouco a pouco ia fechando minhas feridas.

-É uma mulher boa, mas triste. Eu também me dei conta que quando pensa que ninguém te observa se perde em um mundo de melancolia. Que te passou para estar assim?

-James é uma longa história, mas parece que não temos bem mais que fazer hoje que atender à pequena e que tu te reponhas, uma conversa para sincera nos será muito beneficiosa para os dois.

-Assim o creio Margaret, eu também tenho uma história triste que contar, mas por fim acho que poderei me desafogar com alguém que me pode escutar. Se não se importa com me gostaria poder começar por minha história e depois julga se você quer compartilhar a sua comigo.

-Como você deseje James acho que é melhor que comeces a libertar sua dor, sobretudo por esse pequeno anjo que está dormindo.

-Obrigado Margaret, começarei por dizer-te que não me chamo James Evans, esse nome era o de meu pai e o sobrenome de solteira de minha mãe. Eu me chamo Harry Potter, o patético menino-que- viveu e perdeu-a-tudo-aquele-que-lhe-queria.

-Sabia quem era, quando começou seu parto e caiu o feitiço de glamour, sua cicatriz sabiamente ocultada apareceu de novo em sua testa. Sua cicatriz é mítica, qualquer mago que se aprecie saberia que era você.

-Quando consegui acabar com Voldemort decidi abandonar o mundo mágico, muitos amigos e seres queridos tinham caído a mãos dos comensais, mas sobre todos a morte que mais me doeu e que me empurrou dar este salto tão grande de vida foi a de meu companheiro.

-Eu mal um rapaz adolescente me vi obrigado a suportar um ônus demasiado grande para minhas costas, nunca pedi esta vida, sofri muito com meus familiares muggles, depois na escola continuamente fui atormentado por meu professor de poções, ele odiava a meu pai e a seus amigos e me tratava como se eu fosse eles. Tive que me enfrentar a situações demasiado grandes para um menino quando Voldemort regressou. Em sexto curso o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, encarregou a meu odiado professor de poções que me treinasse mais a fundo em oclumência e legeremência, que intensificará meus conhecimentos sobre feitiços e contrafeitiços. Era todo um experiente nas artes escuras, durante anos desconfie dele, mas Dumbledore me abriu os olhos sobre ele. Tinha sido um comensal, mas agora era um espião para o bando da luz, se tinha convertido quando Voldemort matou a minha mãe.

\- Era a única amiga que tinha tido, lhe pediu a Voldemort que não a matasse, que a deixasse com vida, não lhe fez caso e meus pais perderam a vida. Jurou ante Dumbledore que nunca mais estaria com ele que sua vida tinha agora um só objetivo proteger do senhor escuro.

-Começaram minhas classes, o que eu achei que ia ser um autêntico inferno, pouco a pouco se foi convertendo em algo bom para mim, a cada vez estava mais ansioso porque começassem suas classes, me sentia tão a gosto com ele. Também começou a mudar sua atitude para mim. Deu-se conta de que eu não era nenhum convencido, nem consentido.

-Pouco a pouco começamos a sentir algo um pelo outro que ia para além do entendimento entre um aluno e professor, para além da amizade. Começamos a amar-nos, de repente fez-se-nos impossível o estar separados, só queríamos que chegasse a hora das classes para estar juntos. Juramo-nos amor eterno, sabíamos que nossa relação não ia ser fácil, não podíamos lhe dizer a ninguém, não o entenderiam.

-Aos olhos dos demais separavam-nos muitas coisas, a idade, o caráter dele tão adusto e frio, mas só quando estava em público. Na intimidem era a pessoa mais terna e carinhosa que pudesse ter neste mundo. Amávamo-nos muitíssimos, mas esse ser repugnante arrebatou-lhe a vida pensando que com isso todo o poder da varinha de saúco seria seu pensando que ele tinha matado a Dumbledore.

-Não lhe matou e por tanto a varinha jamais cederia seu poder ante esse ser vil e depreciável de Voldemort. Ele achava que sim e lançou a sua serpente contra ele, lhe fincou suas presas envenenadas e a vida se lhe escapou, só me deu tempo a lhe dar um último beijo e ficou morto ante mim.

Harry já não pôde mais e começou a chorar, era tanto a dor que sentia ao recordar o último fôlego de seu companheiro que não pôde se conter. Margaret acercou-se até ele e começou a lhe abraçar para lhe dar calor e consolo.

-Já meu menino, é muito jovem e tem sofrido muito, mas pensa nesse pequeno anjo que é fruto de vosso amor.

-Sei-o Margaret, sei que meu pranto não devolverá à vida a Severus, mas não posso o evitar sinto muita tristeza em meu interior, um vazio muito grande.

-Harry, tenho ouvido bem, teu companheiro se chamava Severus e seu sobrenome qual era.

-Que importância tem isso agora.

-Para mim muita, me diz faz favor.

-Snape, Severus Snape.

Margaret pôs-se pálida e agarrou-se na cadeira onde estava sentado Harry para não cair pela impressão. Harry levantou-se e com muito cuidado levou-a até sua cadeira para que descansasse.

-Que te sucede, talvez lhe conhecia?

-Era meu sobrinho, sua mãe era minha irmã maior, casou-se com Tobias Snape e separou-se de nossa família. Ele era um muggle do pior, se emborrachava e colava a Eileen enquanto o pequeno Severus o observava tudo, por isso tinha esse caráter tão azedo. A nossos pais nunca gostaram desse homem, era muggle e desde depois não gostavam que de sua filha, um sangue puro se misturasse com não magos. Quando fez questão de se casar com ele, meus pais a deserdaram e não a permitiram voltar a nos ver.

Anos mais tarde quando Severus já era um adolescente a ponto de terminar o colégio voltei a ver a minha irmã e me contou por tudo o que tinha passado e como ao final seu marido morreu em consequência de um acidente provocado por uma de suas borracheiras. Estava muito estragada, além de tudo o que tinha passado com seu marido, seu filho se tinha convertido em um seguidor de Voldemort. Nunca quis me revelar onde vivia e após estar falando com ela toda a tarde nos separamos para não nos voltar a ver mais. Perdi sua pista e não soube de sua morte até anos mais tarde de que ocorresse.

-Minha vida também não foi um caminho de rosas, casei-me com um sangue puro em um casamento arranjado por meus pais e os dele, quando mal éramos uns adolescentes recém saídos da escola, mas a diferença de minha irmã meu marido era uma boa pessoa que desde depois não estava para nada de acordo com todas essas ideias da pureza do sangue. Quando a guerra contra Voldemort ia começar meu marido e eu decidimos nos marchar de Londres e nos assentamos aqui longe do terror que esse malvado queria nos impor.

-Tínhamos tido dois filhos, um garoto e uma garota Amycus e Alecto Carrow, quando nos mudamos até aqui eles não quiseram se vir conosco pediram seguir vivendo em Londres junto com nossos pais, nos desprezavam por não nos ter unido às filas de Voldemort, a seus olhos nos convertemos em uns traidores. Nunca mais voltei aos ver, não sei que tem sido deles, não têm querido se comunicar nunca conosco, não pude lhes dizer que seu pai morreu faz três anos.

-Margaret eu conheci a teus filhos, sei que será duro para ti saber em que se converteram seus filhos, mas acho que tem direito a estar ao tanto. Eram comensais às ordens de Voldemort e converteram-se em professores de Hogwarts no último ano que tinha que ter estado eu no colégio. Teu filho Amycus foi professor de DCAT e tua filha Alecto de estudos muggles. Foram apresados e imagino-me que estarão cumprindo condenação em Azkaban.

Margaret não disse nada se levou uma mão até o peito em sinal de dor, pelo menos seus filhos estavam vivos, ainda que fossem uns seres abjetos, os queria eram seus filhos. Seu sobrinho ao que não conheceu deveu de ser um grande homem ao apaixonar a alguém tão encantador como era Harry.

-Harry acho que isto me converte em tia avó da pequena Lily, serei como essa avó que nunca poderá conhecer e quero que veja em mim a uma mãe. Devo-lhe a meu sobrinho que nunca conhecerei e sobretudo a ti que seguro foi como uma tabela de salvação para ele. Sei que passou muito, sua mãe me contou, não me estranha em absoluto que chegasses a lhe odiar, mas acho que no fundo era como sua mãe. Eileen tinha um grande coração capaz de dar muito amor.

Harry e Margaret abraçaram-se dando-se carinho mutuo, precisavam-no para valer eram dois corações que tinham sofrido muito, tinham perdido a suas famílias, estavam sozinhos e precisados de carinho, bem ambos lhe dariam e conseguiriam criar um verdadeiro lar para a pequena Lily Eileen Snape Potter.


	3. Que foi de você, Severus

Hoje fazia já quatro anos da derrota de Voldemort, todo mundo mágico festejava o acontecimento, alguns com mais tristeza que alegria pela perda de seus seres queridos. Os Weasley, não só tinham perdido um filho, senão também a Harry que para eles se tinha convertido em um membro mais da família. Não sabiam nada dele desde que se despediu de seus amigos ao finalizar a batalha. Foi uma despedida sem palavras, só um abraço, sabiam que não podiam fazer nada para o deter. Sua magia era muito poderosa e sim o estava disposto a ir-se nada nem ninguém lhe impediria.

Por isso Harry nunca soube que seu amor, seu único amor não tinha morrido a mãos, ou mais bem a presas dessa asquerosa serpente de Nagini. Severus estava demasiado acostumado aos métodos do tenebroso e sabia que não podia se confiar dele no mais mínimo e sobretudo quando o fez chamar a ele só à Casa dos Gritos.

Severus sabia que Nagini o acompanhava e que ultimamente se comprazia muito mandando a sua serpente que liquidara a suas vítimas. Tinha-a visto tantas vezes lançar-se sobre elas que lhe resultava muito previsível como Voldemort ia tentar acabar com ele. Este mago era tão soberbo e pago de si mesmo que nem em seus piores sonhos se imaginava que ninguém pudesse ir por adiante dele em seus planos. Severus quando sentiu o telefonema do escuro se preparou para o pior, ingeriu uma poção que contra restaria os efeitos do veneno da serpente e lhe faria passar por morto durante ao menos uma hora. Tempo suficiente para que pudesse ressuscitar sem testemunhas molestas.

Severus o que nem sequer se imagina que Harry estivesse perto e tivesse que presenciar tudo, o cria a salvo em algum lugar do castelo tentando acabar com todos os horcruxes antes de se enfrentar a Voldemort. Quando sentiu que a poção começava a fazer efeito para contra restar o veneno sentiu como uns cálidos lábios se posavam nos seus e o entendimento lhe golpeou, Harry, seu Harry tinha presenciado tudo e pensava que se estava morrendo, maldita poção que não lhe deixava se mover.

Não podia fazer nada, seu amor o ia passar realmente mau, só esperava que não cometesse nenhuma tolice em uma hora estaria de novo acordo e com capacidade para se mover. Mas Severus equivocou-se no cálculo, à hora acordou inesperadamente, mas seu corpo ainda estava muito dolorido, o veneno tinha sido muito forte e não era capaz de se manter em pé, mal podia se mover. Quando seu corpo recuperou toda a mobilidade tinham passado três horas. Correu como alma em pena até o castelo, ali no Grande Comedor viu um espetáculo desolador, o que tinha que ter sido um motivo de regozijo se converteu em uma grande pena.

Demasiadas pessoas tinham perdido a vida, olhou com a mirada extraviada, como um louco buscando a Harry, não o viu entre os que estavam com vida, se desesperou buscando entre os mortos. Foi Hermione quem se deu conta de que Severus estava buscando a Harry, se acercou a ele e lhe falou.

-Professor tranquilize-se, tínhamos-lhe visto como morria, que passou.

-Agora não, Granger, onde está Harry.

-Harry está bem, após vencer a Voldemort se despediu de nós saiu do castelo, acho que não voltará mais.

Severus abriu muito os olhos, sentiu pânico ao interpretar as palavras de Hermione, pensou que Harry se tinha suicidado. A garota deu-se conta do que passava pela mente do professor e rapidamente tentou aclarar o mal-entendido.

-Professor, Harry foi-se de Hogwarts, não suportava mais a morte de tantos seres queridos, se despediu de nós sem palavras acho que abandonou o mundo mágico. Buscará consolo entre os muggles e se não me equivoco muito, quando tenha sanado suas feridas voltará conosco.

-Tenho que o encontrar, não posso permitir que esteja só nesse mundo de muggles, não pode sofrer mais. Preciso-o, não suportarei sua perda, vou definir céu e terra até o encontrar. Severus derrubou-se caiu de joelhos ao solo e tampando-se as mãos com a cara começou a chorar desconsoladamente. A época de professor frio e sem sentimentos tinha passado. Nunca mais ocultaria o que sentia por Harry, o precisava mais que a sua vida.

-Professor, prometo que o encontraremos, Harry nos é muito querido, ele pensava que tinha morrido, já nada lhe atava a este mundo. Sentia-se como uma casca vazia, lhe quer muito, o sei. Durante este último ano que nos vimos obrigados a estar fugindo continuamente nos confessámos muitas coisas, por fim quando faz menos de um mês puderam se ver uma tarde, Harry resplandecia de felicidade, era outro. O só fato de estar junto a você lhe enchia de vida.

Severus recordava muito bem a tarde que passaram juntos quando lhe guiou até a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

**Flashback**

_-Harry estranhei-te muitíssimo todos estes meses, sempre pensando em que te tivessem apresado. Não posso o resistir mais, não quero que nos voltemos a separar._

_Harry estava-o passando tão mau como Severus, mas já que o maior tinha perdido a sensatez nesta relação não lhe ficou mais remédio que a adotar ele. –Eu também o passo mau Severus pensando que se move nos círculos mais próximos a Voldemort e penso que em qualquer momento te vão descobrir, já fica pouco e cedo acabará esta loucura._

_-Severus não falemos mais temos pouco tempo, deve voltar ao castelo ou começarão a suspeitar de ti. Agora preciso que me ame, não diga nada mais, faz favor toma de uma vez, preciso te sentir dentro de mim._

_Severus reagiu ante a sensatez de seu companheiro, sabia que tudo o que lhe tinha dito era verdadeiro, tanto sua vida como a dele estavam em perigo se se demoravam muito. Severus amou-o com desespero, com raiva por não poder o ter sempre com ele, pelo menos até que não acabasse esta injusta guerra. Puseram tanto amor e tanto desejo em seus atos, que sua pequena Lily Eileen foi concebida nesse mesmo instante. Harry soube, não precisava nada mais para o confirmar, sentiu como a magia de Severus se unia à sua e notou como uma nova vida começou a gestar-se em seu interior. Harry chorou de felicidade, Severus o mal interpretou pensando em que tinha medo._

_-Não chore, Harry não consentirei que volte a te marchar só com seus amigos. Estarei a seu lado para proteger-te._

_-Não choro pelo que você te cries, Severus. Choro de pura felicidade, joguei-te tanto de menos que estar agora contigo é uma bênção, uma injeção de paz que tanto preciso. Ademais há muitas vidas em jogo, deves voltar ao castelo e cuidar de todos os estudantes, sem ti, estariam perdidos. Já fica pouco, cedo poderemos estar juntos._

**Fim do Flashback**

Severus recordava aquela tarde como se fosse ontem, foi a última vez que estiveram juntos e disso fazia já quase dois meses. Jurou-se que nesta vida ou na outra não cessaria até conseguir o encontrar. Depois não sentiu nada, só viu negrura a seu redor.

Severus abriu os olhos e encontrou-se em uma habitação que não reconhecia, estava totalmente desorientado. Quando tentou se incorporar um pouco notou dor em todo seu corpo.

-Parece que já temos acordado, esteja quieto, não acho que a seu corpo lhe venha muito bem tanto movimento, ainda que não lhe cria seu organismo é muito forte e a poção que tomou para contra restar os efeitos do veneno ajudou bastante, mesmo assim ficou muito debilitado e se não tivesse sido por sua fortaleza física poderia ter morrido ao fazer a tolice de mal uma hora após acordar se incorporasse e corresse até o castelo.

Quem lhe estava repreensão dessa maneira era um medimago de St. Mungo que se tinha feito cargo dele assim que lhe transladaram ao hospital. Hermione Granger tinha posto em antecedentes aos medimagos e puderam ajudá-lo com presteza. Forneceram-lhe umas poções reconstituintes e expulsaram de seu interior por médio de feitiços todos os restos de magia negra que Nagini lhe tinha deixado em seu interior.

Tinha estado em coma quase em um mês desde a batalha final, o mundo mágico reconhecia-lhe como um dos heróis que tinham possibilitado a derrota do tenebroso e se lhe recompensou pelos serviços prestados a Hogwarts ao proteger a seus alunos. Seguia muito triste, nada se importava, salvo encontrar a Harry. Sabia que estava vivo e só, sofrendo por sua perda. A vida era tão injusta, quando por fim tinha conseguido encontrar ao amor verdadeiro o perde. Não tinha podido lhe explicar seu plano, bastante tinha Harry já em que se preocupar para em cima lhe atormentar com o que lhe podia passar ao estar tão cerca de Voldemort.

Só tinha um objetivo sair o quanto antes de St. Mungo para se dedicar ao único que lhe interessava encontrar a Harry e lhe pedir que se casasse com ele. Sentia-se horrível ao pensar por todo o que estaria passando seu companheiro ao se sentir só e em um mundo que não lhe pertencia por muito que se tivesse criado entre muggles.

Severus como herói de guerra recebeu uma paga que unida ao que tinha poupado e a sua herança lhe permitiram não trabalhar e se dedicar a seu grande objetivo encontrar a Harry. Hermione e Ron sentiam-se uns pouco culpados por ter-lhe permitido marchar dessa maneira, mas nesse momento não souberam reagir, estavam em choque depois da batalha e a perda de seres queridos e colegas do colégio. Tanto ela como Ron fizeram todo o possível pelo encontrar, mas Severus denegou sua ajuda, era sua missão, mas igualmente lhe agradecia. Sempre se comunicava com eles e lhes mantinha informados de todos seus avanços. Eram muito jovens ainda e deviam pensar em seu futuro, ele estaria mais tranquilo se continuavam seus estudos. Não queria que arruinassem suas vidas, bastante já tinha arruinado a de Harry.

Assim durante três longos anos esteve percorrendo a Europa, nunca se pôde imaginar que Harry nem sequer tinha abandonado Inglaterra. A cada dia que passava se encontrava mais abatido, era como se a seu companheiro lhe tivesse engolido a terra. Entre viagem e viagem regressava a Londres e ia passar-se em uns dias a sua antiga casa na rua das fiações. Odiava essa casa, tinha sido testemunha das surras que seu pai dava a sua mãe, como tinha desejado não as ter presenciado, mas sobretudo odiava a casa porque foi o último lugar no que esteve Harry antes de desaparecer.

Sabia que tinha estado ali por uma carta que deixou no criado-mudo da cama dirigida a Severus, a tinha lido tantas vezes que lhe sabia de cor. Começou a recitar a cada uma das palavras.

_Meu querido Severus:_

_Escrevo-te esta carta ainda que sei que nunca a lerá, mas algo em meu interior me diz que devo o fazer. Nunca jamais pensei que pudesse amar tanto a uma pessoa e menos pensar que ia ser você._

_Você me odiava pelo simples fato de ser parecido a meu pai, que sei que nunca foi bom contigo porque sabia que minha mãe e você eram bons amigos e ele tinha ciúmes de todo aquele que pudesse rivalizar por seu amor a minha mãe._

_Passaram nos anos e esse ódio que sentíamos mutuamente se foi convertendo em amor. Um amor que estava para além desta vida. Juramo-nos amor eterno e hoje separados pela morte sigo-te amando como no primeiro dia._

_Se ainda não me reuni contigo é por uma poderosa razão, Sev não estou só nosso amor deu seu fruto a última vez que nos amamos. Nesse mesmo dia suspeitei-o, notei como a vida se abria passo em meu interior, não te disse nada, não queria te preocupar mais. Em meu amor para ti pensei que tudo sairia bem e que uma vez que tivéssemos derrotado a Voldemort te contaria. Mas já vê, a vida tem sido muito injusta, nos arrebatou esse momento e hoje só posso te dizer através desta carta._

_Onde queira que esteja sempre nos estará cuidando a nosso bebê e a mim, só quero que chegue no dia em que me possa reunir de novo com ti. Ainda não é possível, esta pequena vida que levo em meu interior precisa de um pai que a proteja, não quero que lhe passe o que a mim passou. Não será cuidada por ninguém que não a queira, quando seja maior e encontre ao amor de sua vida e seja feliz eu me reunirei com ti._

_Sei que o amor que nos temos fará que nos anos passem rápidos e que por fim possamos estar juntos toda a eternidade._

_Quero-te, sempre estarás em meu coração._

A carta estava um pouco arrugada pelas lágrimas vertidas, primeiro por Harry e depois pelo próprio Severus. Este não queria que se deteriorasse mais, por isso a lançou um feitiço de conservação e sempre a levava em cima para poder lhe mostrar a Harry no dia que de novo se juntassem.

Se não tivesse estado prostrado em St. Mungo tanto tempo quiçá tivesse impedido que Harry se marchasse. Sabia que pelo menos tinha estado em um mês em sua casa, vários feitiços que lançou assim lhe revelaram. Já não podia fazer nada ao respeito, tinha que ser forte e não se derrubar seu companheiro e seu bebê estariam em algum lugar e ele os encontraria.

Estava sumido em seus pensamentos quando sentiu que alguém se acercava a sua casa, sua magia lhe era familiar. Hoje estava extremamente melancólico e não lhe apetecia nada que lhe vissem nesse estado. Possivelmente seria Ron e Hermione para saber novidades de sua última viagem. Quando chamaram à porta Severus se levantou a abrir, os melhores amigos de Harry tinham direito a saber, sempre lhe apoiavam e lhe agradecia infinitamente.

Encaminhou-se até o vestíbulo e ao abrir a porta sua surpresa foi maiúscula, nada mais nem nada menos que Lucius Malfoy estava parado adiante dele.

-Olá Malfoy, a que se deve sua visita.

-Não me vai deixar entrar, ou é que te dá medo que alguém possa te ver em companhia de um ex comensal.

-Perdoa meus modos, mas não esperava que você se dignasse a pôr um pé nesta humilde casa.

-Muitas coisas têm mudado nestes anos Severus e desde depois o que mais tem mudado tenho sido eu. Após passar dois anos em Azkaban a humildade tem-se apropriado de mim, agora vejo a vida de outra maneira e te asseguro que não sou o de antes.

Severus, desconfiado por seu labor como espião estava um pouco aturdido com o que lhe acaba de dizer Lucius. Fez-lhe um gesto convidando-lhe a passar e foram-se até o salão da moradia no que tinha dois sofás e muitas estantes cheias de livros.

-Você me dirá Malfoy que te trouxe até aqui.

-Verá é um pouco difícil de contar, mas o tentarei, já que penso que a única pessoa em todo mundo mágico que me pode ajudar é você.

-Sem rodeos, sabe que não me confio em você, sempre tem estado ao lado dos ganhadores e faria qualquer coisa com tal de cumprir seus objetivos. Começa a dizer-me que quer.

-Se vai ter essa atitude comigo será melhor que me marche.

-Você mesmo, eu não te fui chamar, tem sido você o que tem vindo até minha casa de maneira voluntária.

-Está bem Severus, eu só vinha buscando um pouco de ajuda, mas está claro que ninguém lhe vai a dar a um ex preso.

-Não se ponha melodramático, esse papel não te cola em absoluto e diga-me de uma vez que quer.

-Severus está visto que não há quem te engane, de modo que me deixarei de tolices e irei diretamente ao grão. Preciso que trabalhe para mim, esta guerra não me facilitou muito as coisas e preciso voltar a encontrar meu lugar na sociedade mágica, sigo sendo o dono de uma grande fortuna e sei que com meu dinheiro e sua influência como herói de guerra conseguirei estar outra vez nos círculos políticos.

Severus começou a franzir, de maneira perigosa o cenho, antes de que Lucius pudesse sair enfeitiçado contra-atacou. –Deixa-me que te conte todo o que te vim a dizer e depois julga se te interessa ou não.

-Ofereço-te uma quantidade importante de dinheiro que te ajudará a encontrar a seu menino perdido. Não me olhe com essa cara de que me está contando a mudança só tem que te deixar ver de vez em quando comigo em lugares importantes para a sociedade mágica. Todo mundo pensará que se um herói de guerra está comigo é porque eu tenho mudado para bem.

-Malfoy não sei quem te pôde dizer que estou buscando a alguém, não me importo, mas desde logo isso não é assunto seu. Por outro lado faz tempo que você e eu não temos nada em comum, nem compartilhamos nenhuma taxa de juro e desde depois não sei que te fez pensar que eu te ia jogar uma mão.

-Sempre tem sido um ser depreciável, egoísta, frio e calculador, não tem duvidado em utilizar a qualquer um com tal de conseguir seus objetivos. Abandonou a sua esposa e a seu filho quando viu que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. Só a declaração dos amigos de Harry te livrou de uma morte segura, não se importou para nada o que lhe pudesse passar a Narcisa e a Draco e agora volta com a só ideia de ter de novo prestígio.

Severus ao mesmo tempo que falava ia a cada vez se alterando mais em seu interior, Lucius Malfoy era todo o que lhe tinha chamado e mais, de boa vontade lhe enfeitiçaria, mas sabia que podia se buscar problemas e era o menos queria neste momento, pressentia que encontrar a Harry era questão de pouco tempo já e não queria que nada lhe entorpecesse em sua missão. –SAI AGORA MESMO DE MINHA CASA, não quero voltar a te ver. FORA.

Severus lançou lhe um feitiço e automaticamente Lucius encontrou-se na rua. Não admitia um não como resposta, jurou se vingar de Snape e desse fedelho de Potter assim que estivessem juntos. Desapareceu desse malcheiroso lugar rumo a sua mansão.

O ministério não lhe tinha confiscado seus bens, as declarações de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley unido ao depoimento que Harry deixou em um penseira fizeram que os Malfoy não fossem condenados de por vida a Azkaban e despojados de seus bens. Tanto Draco como Narcisa foram absolvidos e Lucius foi condenado durante dois anos a Azkaban, tanto dano tinha feito que não puderam lhe deixar livre.

Narcisa por fim compreendeu o ser depreciável que era seu marido e como fugiu a deixando a ela e a seu filho a graça da justiça. Quando se viu livre pediu o divórcio e voltou a tomar seu sobrenome de solteira. Foi viver-se com sua irmã Andrômeda e com o neto desta, Teddy, seu filho Draco por fim pôde se mostrar tal e como era ao mundo, um espião do bando da luz que tinha ajudado muito a Harry Potter e a seus amigos na busca dos horcruxes. O Wizengamont concedeu-lhe a Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione, ainda que o artífice da morte de Voldemort não chegou a receber por sua marcha.

Quando se acabou o tempo de luto em casa dos Weasley se desposou com Ginny e junto com Ron e Hermione cuidaram de Severus Snape até que se repôs completamente. Também contribuíam à busca de Harry. Ginny queria-o como a um irmão, se deu conta que nunca o tinha amado como a um companheiro, quando começou a aproximação com Draco, com ele descobriu o amor verdadeiro.

Severus estava muito enfadado, sabia do que era capaz e lhe deu um pouco de medo por se conseguia chegar a Harry antes que ele. Pôs-se em seguida em contato com Draco para ter uma conversa e prevenir-lhe que seu pai tinha regressado da prisão e o que pretendia.

Draco tinha chamado a seus cunhados e a sua mãe para que todos pudessem escutar a Severus. Quando estavam todos reunidos se apresentou Severus na casa de Draco e de Ginny no vale de Godric. Era uma bonita casa, grande mais sem grandes pretensões, queriam viver cômodos e sem ostentações. Isso não lhe ia para nada a Ginny, ela só queria que tanto seu esposo como os filhos que pudessem ter levassem uma vida normal, afastada de tudo o que supunha a nobreza entre os magos.

Draco aceitou sem pensar-lhe um pouco, sabia o que era ser um aristocrata entre os magos e todo esse mundo de banalidades, lutas pelo poder e invejas e desde depois não estava disposto que em um futuro se tinham filhos tivessem que o viver. Dedicava-se a seus negócios e afastou-se de tudo aquilo que soava a nobreza e sangues puras.

-Olá padrinho, que alegria tão grande voltar a te ter, ainda que seja por pouco, entre nós.

-Obrigado Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Narcisa como esta. Pelo que vejo algumas um pouco mais gordinhas que a vez anterior.

Ginny se corou levemente, sua nova gravidez já começava a se notar. Tinham já uma formosa menina de cabelos vermelhos como os seus e olhos como os do pai, um autêntico amor de três anos chamada Miranda. Desta vez Ginny estava convencida de que ia ter um varão. Sus cunhada Hermione tinha uns preciosos gêmeos que puseram o nome de Fred e Remus em lembrança de dois seres muito queridos que perderam na guerra. Por enquanto não tinham pensados ter nenhum mais. Narcisa luzia formosa como sempre e muito senhorial, a alegria tinha voltado a seu rosto desde que se separou de Lucius. Viver com sua irmã viúva fazia-lhe muito bem e o pequeno Teddy era todo um encanto, ademais sua neta enchia de alegria seu coração.

Severus contou aos reunidos o que pretendia Lucius e transmitiu suas suspeitas, não se contentaria só com voltar a ter prestígio social, estava convencido que não tramava nada bom e que se podia faria algo malvado.

-Nós estaremos vigiando continuamente seus passos, não se preocupe Severus não deixaremos que se levante ou tente voltar a semear o caso no mundo mágico são suas más artes. Desde a Central de Aurores lhe estaremos vigiando muito de perto.

-Obrigado Ron sei que assim o fará.

-Padrinho tem por seguro que nunca mais voltaremos a cair nas redes de nenhum desquiciado, por muito pai que seja meu. O mundo mágico tem aprendido bastante dura o que pode ser uma guerra e o viver baixo a sombra do temor. Agora nos dediquemos ao importante que é encontrar a Harry e a vosso filho.

-Severus acho que quiçá Harry após tudo não tenha abandonado Inglaterra, talvez temos estado buscando longe e esteja aqui.

-É possível Hermione, já não sei que pensar. Sei que Harry nunca ambicionou conhecer outros países, sempre quis levar uma vida singela e ter uma família. Esses eram seus grandes e singelos sonhos.

-Severus, se não é lembrança má acho que alguma vez Harry mencionou quando passávamos os verões na toca que sempre lhe tinha entusiasmado a ideia de viver junto ao mar. Sonhávamos com ter uma casa branca, não muito grande próxima à praia.

-Ey! Ginny não siga falando assim ou nos poremos zelosos meu padrinho e eu. –Draco disse-o para tentar restar emoção às palavras de sua esposa, conhecia muito bem a seu padrinho e poderia se derrubar adiante de todos. Sabia desse sonho de Harry, tantas vezes tinha-lhe contado Severus a Draco enquanto estava no hospital repondo-se.

-É verdadeiro Ginny que Harry sempre quis isso, mas me dá medo iludir-me com essa ideia, tenho estado já em tantos possíveis lugares que…

-Severus, nunca perca a esperança. Encontraremos a Harry e a vosso filho.

-Sinto muito Narcisa, mas às vezes pode-me o desânimo.

-Acho que tem chegado a hora de passar à ação, Hermione e eu temos estado traçando possíveis rotas de onde buscar a Harry e acho que o melhor é começar pelo sudoeste, sim como todos sabemos Harry estava grávido buscaria um lugar ensolarado e tranquilo para ter a seu bebê, já que abandonou o mundo mágico quereria algum lugar apartado de núcleos mágicos. Se somámos-lhe que tinha que estar cerca do mar, não seria muito difícil começar a buscar pela zona de Lynmouth.

-Vejo que tende estado trabalhando muito buscando possíveis rotas para encontrar a Harry, vá agradeço muitíssimo, não sei que tivesse sido de mim todos estes anos sem vossa ajuda Draco, Ron tende as melhores esposas que um homem pudesse desejar.

As garotas se ruborizaram um pouco, era muito lisonjeador que Severus lhes reconhecesse seus desvelos tendo em conta que não era muito pródigo ao fazer. Esta vez tinham que encontrar a Harry, Severus pressentia que desta vez ia ser a definitiva.

As garotas tinham sido muito eficientes e tinham preparado toda uma rota para que Severus a seguisse. Em seus percursos pelo mundo muggle tinha recordado muitas coisas que aprendeu em sua infância rodeado de muggles e como era um mago com muitos recursos não lhe custou para nada aprender a manejar um carro ou familiarizar-se com os hábitos dos muggles.

Severus à manhã seguinte apanhou um avião que lhe levou até Cardiff situado a uns 38 km de Lynmouth, ali alugou um veículo e se foi até o lugar que tinham reservado as garotas para que se alojasse no The Tors Hotel encravado no meio de um bosque tinha umas magníficas vistas ao berço e ao mar. Sua habitação estava decorado com delicados tons bege. Desde a cama se viam umas magníficas vistas graças a um enorme balcão que dava ao bosque e um olho de boi bastante grande pelo que se via o mar e os alcantilados.

Severus quando esteve só na habitação se tombou na cama e pensou em Harry, no muito que o precisava e no feliz que seria se agora o tivesse a seu lado desfrutando dessas formosas vistas. Não lhe poderia o desânimo, o encontraria, pressentia que desta vez assim ia ser.

Após dar-se uma ducha e mudar-se de roupa baixou até o povo dando uma volta pelo passeio marítimo. Ali se topou com uma loja que lhe chamou a atenção, era uma loja dedicada exclusivamente à venda de plantas medicinais, que curioso, estes muggles também eram capazes de elaborar poções.

A curiosidade e algo mais lhe empurrou até o interior do estabelecimento, era uma espécie de cocegas em sua magia, sempre aberta buscando alguma conexão com Harry. A loja tinha grandes escaparates que deixavam passar a luz nos que estavam expostos pequenas mostras de ervas e para o que serviam. A porta de madeira branca com cristais de quarteirão abriu-se suavemente quando Severus pôs sua mão no tirador para entrar.

O local estava com um par de pessoas que consultavam a uma mulher de uns sessenta anos com o cabelo branco e uns olhos negros que a Severus se lhe antojaram familiares, descartou esse pensamento, não podia ser, não conhecia a ninguém nesse lugar. Em uma esquina da loja sentada em uma mesa estava uma formosa menina com o cabelo muito negro e uns incríveis olhos verdes. Sujeitava uns lápis de cores e estava fazendo um desenho de uma casa com uns fantoches que a Severus se lhe antojaram graciosos.

Não soube porque, a ele não lhe faziam muita graça os meninos, mas esta tinha algo que lhe empurrou à falar.

Continuará…


	4. A família se reune

-Olá pequena que faz?

-Olá senhor, estou pintando uma casa, é que não o vê.

A menina tinha aproximadamente três anos e algo, a mesma idade que poderia ter seu filho ou filha. Falava muito bem para sua idade, mas o que mais gostou a Severus é como sacava de sua língua entre e a aprisionava com seus lábios em um gesto de concentração que se lhe antojava encantador.

-Essa casa é muito bonita imagino-me que essas figuras são de sua família.

-Sim, este que está aqui é meu papi, minha avó Margaret e eu.

-Não tem mamãe, bonita.

-Não mim papai me diz que está no céu e que desde ali me vigia e me cuida para que não passe nada, a ele também o faz, sabe, ainda que não esteja conosco nos quer muito. Mas não é uma mamãe como as das outras meninas da escola, é outro papai.

Severus ficou um pouco parado, bloqueado. Essa menina estava-lhe falando de dois papais e isso só era possível entre magos. Começou a estender sua magia para detectar algum rastro mágico quando se viu interrompido pela senhora que atendia a loja e devia ser a avó da menina.

-Sinto senhor tê-lo feito esperar, mas meu filho tem tido que sair a realizar uns gerenciamentos e em um momento se me tem enchido a loja. Espero que a pequena não lhe tenha molestado.

-Avó tem sido o senhor o que se acercou a ver meu desenho e me fez perguntas sobre ele e eu lhe contestei.

Margaret notou algo familiar nesse homem, alto moreno com o cabelo caindo à altura dos ombros, seus olhos negros como a noite lhe resultavam familiares. Seu nariz era um pouco grande, mas harmoniosa com seu rosto. Notava um algo familiar nele, que não sabia explicar.

-Encantado de conhecê-la senhorita…

-Lily e você como se chama senhor. –A pequena franziu seu narizinho com um gesto que pretendia a parecer maior. Quando Severus ia contestar, sentiu como a porta se abria e se voltou para olhar, as palavras se lhe congelaram na boca que se abriu para pronunciar um só um nome –HARRY.

-SEVERUS. -gritou Harry para depois cair ao solo desmaiado pela impressão.

Severus correu até ele para sujeitar entre seus braços, lhe agarrou e começou a beija-lo e o apertar contra si com um balanço próprio de seu nervosismo, chorava enquanto o beijava. A menina não entendia que sucedia, Margaret a apanhou em braços enquanto com um feitiço fechou a porta para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar na loja.

-Avó, que lhe passa a meu papi e porque esse senhor lhe está abraçando, avó me solta, quero ir como meu papi.

-Minha menina a seu papi não lhe passa nada, simplesmente acho que seu outro papai acaba do encontrar.

-Severus diga-me que isto não é um sonho, diga-me que está vivo.

-Meu amor sou eu, não morri, simplesmente fique em estado cataléptico induzido por uma poção que contra restava o veneno de Nagini. –Severus começou a contar-lhe a Harry todo o que lhe tinha passado após que ele derrotasse a Voldemort.

O menor não dizia nada, só escutava, de vez em quando apertava com força a mão de Severus quando lhe contava algum episódio de sua busca que era mais angustioso do normal. Enquanto a pequena Lily mal era sujeita por Margaret e em um descuido da idosa saiu disparada até onde estava seu papi. Ninguém lhe ia fazer chorar por muito amável que lhe tivesse parecido esse senhor e por muito que sua avó lhe tivesse dito que era seu outro papa, seguramente a teria ouvido mau. Ela sabia que seu outro papai estava no céu, assim lhe tinha dito seu papi.

-Senhor que lhe faz a meu papi que está chorando. –Lily muito séria, com um gesto que a Harry se lhe antojou de Severus, se aproximou até Severus disposta a defender a seu papi.

-Minha menina –disse Harry muito emocionado. –Este senhor como você o chama é seu outro pai, não me faz nada, ao invés me está contando todo o que lhe passou nestes anos ao tentar nos encontrar.

-Mas papi você me disse que estava no céu e você nunca mente.

-Assim é meu amor, eu o pensava dessa maneira, mas estive equivocado. Todos estes anos ele tenho estado, se tão só me tivesse parado a esperar um pouco, se não fosse tão impulsivo, tão gryffindor nos teríamos poupado nestes anos de sofrimento e o estar separados de seu papai.

-Harry não se torture mais, eu também tenho parte de culpa, se te tivesse contado meu plano te tivesse poupado sofrimentos, mas não queria que se pudesse passar nada ou que Voldemort descobrisse meus planos.

-Bom, já está bem, senhor não vê que meu papi segue chorando.

-Lilly choro de felicidade, não porque seu papai me faça dano. Ele nos quer muitíssimo, se sacrificou todos estes anos nos buscando e ao final nos encontrou. Vêem meu amor, dá um beijo a seu papai.

A pequena Lilly ainda receava um pouco desse senhor tão imponente, mas sabia que seu papi nunca a mentia e compreendia em sua pequena mente que tinha que lhe fazer caso. Quando, tímida se acercou até Severus, o maior abriu um braço para a acercar para ele, enquanto o outro permanecia agarrado ao corpo de Harry, por nada do mundo queria deixar de sentir neste momento.

-Minha menina quanto estranhei a ti e a seu papi, nada nos vai separar de novo. Quero-vos mais que a minha vida.

Permaneceram um tempo abraçados até que sentiram como uns pés se moviam por trás deles. Margaret compreendia que aquele momento era muito íntimo para seguir sendo testemunha e decidiu marchar até a moradia. Harry deu-se conta de que ainda Severus e ela não tinham sido apresentados.

-Sev quero que conheça a Margaret, sem ela não sei que teria sido da menina e de mim quando me pus de parto. Ela me assistiu e cuidou de nós antes de que Lilly viesse ao mundo e depois seguiu o fazendo como uma autêntica mãe faria com seu filho e sua neta. Quero que conheças a Margaret Carrow , antes de se casar Margaret Prince, sua tia.

Severus ficou surpreendido, desde depois não pensava que o destino tivesse podido lhe unir de novo a algum familiar, nem sequer sabia que tinha uma irmã de sua mãe, nunca lhe tinha dito.

-Sev será melhor que nos levantemos, e vamos até a moradia.

Severus levantou-se e ajudou a Harry a fazê-lo, seguiu abraçando-lhe com força pela cintura como se temesse que fosse a desaparecer. A pequena Lilly agarrou-se à mão de seu papi, ainda lhe impunha um pouco de respeito seu outro papai. Margaret aproximou-se até ela, em aparência, adusto sobrinho e com uma mirada cálida deu-lhe dois beijos e avaliou seu rosto. Viu uns formosos olhos negros que lhe recordavam tanto a sua irmã, que quase doía, observou alegria e paz, algo muito diferente ao que tinha visto quando estava falando com a pequena Lilly antes de saber que Harry estava vivo.

-Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo neste momento, tenho encontrado a meu sobrinho, mas sobretudo meu querido Harry e minha pequena Lilly têm encontrado por fim a verdadeira felicidade ao ter de novo uma família completa.

Harry soltou-se do agarre de Severus e abraçou a Margaret transmitindo-a todo seu carinho a essa mulher que lhes tinha querido e cuidado como se fossem sua família para valer. Lilly ao ver como seu papi abraçava a sua avó se uniu também ao abraço.

Os quatro dirigiram-se até a parte alta da moradia onde Margaret preparou uma reconfortante comida para todos, enquanto era ajudada pela pequena Lilly, seus papais estavam falando no salão e sua avó a tinha dito que a precisava na cozinha. Harry agradeceu o gesto de Margaret com um cálido sorriso, tinham tantas coisas que se contar, que qualquer momento que lhes presenteassem para eles dois ia ser bem-vindo.

Severus voltou a contar a sua tia e a sua pequena tudo o que lhe tinha estado dizendo a Harry enquanto estavam na loja e depois lhe tocou o turno a Margaret de lhe narrar sua história. Severus não se pôde nunca imaginar que os odiados Carrow fossem seus primos irmãos, estava feliz de saber que essas duas bicharadas estavam a bom arrecado em Azkaban e que sua tia era um encanto de mulher e sobretudo que tinha sido o artífice de que hoje Harry e sua pequena estivessem com vida e felizes.

Margaret sabia tudo o que precisavam estar sozinhos pelo que se lhe ocorreu uma ideia para tentar apartar a Lilly um pouco de seu papi. A pequena sentia-se um pouco zelosa por todas as atenções que sua papi lhe dava a seu papai.

-Lilly sabe que me inteirei que tem chegado até o povo um grande circo com palhaços, malabaristas, magos e animais e acho que vendem os melhores gelados de toda Inglaterra.

A pequena abriu muito os olhos e com uma grande ilusão disse a sua avó. –Me levará aos ver, sabe que tenho sido muito boa todos esses dias e que me encanta o circo.

Harry riu quando ouviu falar a sua pequena, era tão inocente e tão fácil de contentar. Severus deu-se conta do que pretendia sua tia e lhe deu obrigado com um movimento de sua cabeça. –É mais se seus papais dão-nos permissão após ir ao circo podíamos ir você e eu a jantar a essa hamburgueria que gosta de tanto.

-Yupi! Papi dás-me permissão, tenho sido muito boa, para valer. –Lilly pôs carita de boa enquanto dava pequenos saltinhos adiante de seu papi.

-Por mim está muito bem, mas acho que a partir de agora, também deve pedir permissão a seu papai.

-Papai! Papai! Dás-me permissão para ir com a avó ao circo e depois a jantar à hamburgueria, prometo-te que me portarei muito bem e que não me soltarei de sua mão.

-Claro que te dou permissão minha menina, mas me terás que explicar porque promete não soltar da mão e o de te portar bem. –Severus disse-o em um tom divertido imaginando-se que seu pequeno anjinho era mais bem um pequeno demônio revoltoso e que lhe encantava em se meter em bagunças como a seu papi.

-Bom, verá papai é que às vezes se me esquece que não devo fazer magia fora de casa e bom… já sabe faço coisas que aos muggles lhe parecem um pouco raras.

-Bom se pôr o cabelo de rosa chiclete à senhora Ferguson quando te repreendeu por não querer jogar com seu neto não é um pouco raro já me dirá que o é.

-Vinga Harry, Lilly já sabe que isso esteve muito mau e que não voltará ao fazer, mas é que é uma mulher muito antipática e egoísta, igual que seu neto. -Isto último o disse Margaret muito baixinho para que a pequena não se inteirasse que lhe estava dando a razão em frente a seu pai. Margaret comportava-se como uma verdadeira avó consentindo a sua pequena e passando por alto suas pequenas travessuras.

Severus se riu com vontades ante o comentário de sua tia e Harry deu-lhe um cotovelada para que parasse, não era um bom exemplo para a travessa Lilly. Já falaria com ele mais devagar sobre o que teria que fazer adiante de sua pequena e daí teria que evitar.

Enquanto Lilly terminava de baixar até o salão, Margaret convidou-lhes a que passassem a noite fora de casa, não tinham por que se preocupar, se precisasse algo lhes chamaria em seguida por meio de um patronus. Severus deixou-lhe uma nota com a direção do hotel e do telefone, por se não podia fazer magia. Ao dia seguinte estariam ali para comer e começar a planificar o futuro de todos.

Quando Harry e Severus ficaram sozinhos se apareceram diretamente na habitação do hotel. Como não queriam chamar a atenção e não lhe fazia nenhuma graça que fossem criticados pelas gentes do lugar, deixou a Harry na habitação e ele voltou a aparecer em um lugar que lhe permitiria ir caminhando até o hotel e fazer como que tinha chegado só a sua habitação. Uma vez de volta pendurou o cartaz de não molestar na porta e se acercou até Harry que estava contemplando as vistas da habitação. Severus agarrou a Harry pela espalda e apoiou seu queixo no ombro do menor.

-Estranhei-te até quase morrer, se não te chego a encontrar desta vez acho que não o poderia ter suportado. Tantas vezes tenho sonhado com este momento que me parece impossível que estejamos juntos. Todos estes anos tenho tido uma ajuda muito grande por parte de todo mundo mas em especial de Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Draco. As garotas deduziram que podias estar em Grã-Bretanha e que quiçá nesta zona, sempre tinhas sonhado com uma formosa casa próxima ao mar. Bendito seja por compartilhar seus sonhos com a pequena Ginny, hoje convertida em toda uma senhora esposa.

-Que injusto tenho sido com todos vocês Sev, não devi me marchar tão precipitadamente de Londres, me teria poupado muitos sofrimentos, não teríamos estado separados e…

-Não se culpe Harry pelo que fez, nesse momento considerou que era o melhor para ti e para nossa filha. Agora estamos de novo juntos e isso é o que para valer importa.

Severus volteou a Harry e abraçou-lhe com força dando-lhe um beijo que lhes deixo a ambos sem respiração. Quando separaram seus lábios Severus levantou o queixo de Harry e observou como umas pequenas lágrimas de felicidade corria pelas bochechas de seu companheiro. Lambeu essas lágrimas salgadas e fechou suas pálpebras com beijos. Passou um braço por embaixo dos de Harry e levantou-lhe depositando suas pernas no outro braço e levou-lhe até a cama.

Delicadamente lhe tombou e viu como esses olhos verdes que tanto amavam lhe olhavam com desejo antecipado, sabia o que ia vir e ambos o desejavam. Queriam sentir-se o um dentro do outro, queriam ser só um, tinham uma necessidade imperiosa de ser um só.

Severus desabotoou a camisa de Harry e deixou ao descoberto esse peito de cor canela que tanto tinha sentido falta, lhe desabotoou as calças e atirou deles até que caíram até os tornozelos. Harry tirou-se os sapatos ajudando com os pés e movendo as pernas libertou-se por completo de suas calças. Tocou-lhe o turno a seus boxer, desta vez Severus introduziu seus polegares nos custados e o baixo muito devagar. Quando o pene esteve livre da roupa que lhe comprimia surgiu em todo seu esplendor. Harry estava muito excitado e Severus não lhe estava pondo fácil, uma vez que se tinha desfeito das calças lhe lançou um feitiço que não lhe deixava mover os braços e as pernas. Harry estava como louco por fazer o mesmo que acabava de fazer com ele, lhe despir e poder sentir e ver seu corpo em todo seu esplendor.

Mas Severus tinha em mente outra ideia, queria que Harry se convertesse em uma massa suplicante de desejo, queria lhe dar muito prazer até que estivesse ao limite e então lhe fazer seu. Começou a beijar-lhe e a marcar no pescoço com pequenos beijos e mordiscos que o mais seguro que amanhã deixassem ver umas lindas marcas.

Harry retorcia-se de prazer baixo as caricias de seu casal, mas queria sentir o corpo de Severus, precisava tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Lançou um gemido e lhe suplicou que se despisse, Severus via a Harry convertido em um autêntico enredo de nervos suplicantes. Não queria também não que se sentisse demasiado mau pelo que com um feitiço ficou nu e começou de novo a torturar a Harry. O moreno seguia sem poder mover seus braços ou suas pernas, mas ao menos podia sentir a pele nua de Severus sobre a sua.

O maior começou a beijar e morder os mamilos provocando calafrios na coluna de Harry. Deliberadamente esfregou seu pênis contra o dele e Severus lançou um gemido de prazer que excito, ainda mais se cabe, a Harry. Severus notava como o pene de Harry começava a gotejar, eram tantos anos precisados de prazer que sabia que por muito que quisessem os dois não iam aguentar muito.

Quatro anos tinham passado desde que fizessem o amor por última vez e concebessem à menina, por isso Severus sabia que tinha que preparar a Harry como se fosse virgem. Convocou uma pequena garrafa de lubrificante e untou generosamente seus dedos e a entrada de Harry. Penetrou-lhe com um dedo e começou a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares. Quando notou que começava a relaxar-se somou ao movimento um segundo e um terceiro dedo. Continuou girando-os e fazendo pequenos movimentos como se estivessem se abrindo as folhas de uma tesoura, por último introduziu um quarto dedo e notou como o anel de Harry estava bastante dilatado.

Apanhou o resto do lubrificante e jogo uma quantidade generosa em suas mãos e começou a bombear sua pene. Harry ao ver-lhe não pôde evitar entreabrir um pouco seus lábios e passar sua língua por eles enquanto entrecerrava os olhos. Severus libertou a Harry do feitiço e deu-lhe a volta pendo lhe de joelhos sobre a cama, separou suas nádegas com uma mão e com a outra ajudou a penetrá-lo. Harry sentiu uma picada de dor, o pênis de Severus era muito grande e sua entrada muito estreita, tinha perdido toda a elasticidade que conseguiu após ter feito tantas vezes o amor com ele.

Severus parou e esperou a que Harry se acostumasse a seu pênis, quando o menor começou a se mover enterrando mais o pênis em seu interior começou um movimento a cada vez mais rápido. Severus tinha muita necessidade de possuir a Harry, seu desejo era enorme e sua postura de pé fazia que suas pernas falhassem um pouco, mas se resistiu a cair ou a mudar de postura. Sabia que esta era a postura que menos lhe doeria a Harry e não queria lhe fazer sofrer desnecessariamente, ademais a mão que não estava agarrando seu quadril podia masturba-lo melhor. Arreceio seus movimentos de quadris e mão e cedo ambos se vieram. Harry lançou um grito de prazer, que não ter sido pelo feitiço de privacidade que Severus tinha posto na habitação lhes teriam ouvido até na recepção do hotel, sabia o ruidoso que era Harry.

Severus saiu devagar do interior de Harry e este lançou um pequeno gemido de protesto ao se sentir esvaziou. Severus sorriu ante seu gesto e atraiu-o para si na cama, lhe apertou contra seu peito e começou a acariciar esses cabelos rebeldes que tanto amava. Harry enterrou sua cabeça em seu peito e lhe beijou mimosamente enquanto esfregava sua cara em seu peitoral.

Descansaram sem dizer-se nada, só se davam pequenos beijos, até que o sonho e a emoção lhes venceu a ambos e ficaram dormidos. Ao cabo de duas horas Harry removeu-se um pouco e levantou sua cara e viu como uns formosos olhos negros lhe estavam olhando com muito amor.

-Já tem acordado meu pequeno preguiçoso. –Sorria Severus enquanto tocava-lhe o rosto com delicadeza.

-Eu também te quero meu grande resmungão.

Ambos gostavam de se chamar assim quando acordavam após ter feito o amor e esta vez não ia ser menos. Era como se nunca se tivessem separado, estavam tão a gosto, sempre se sentiam assim quando se tinham amado.

Harry tinha necessidade de ir ao banho pelo que foi o primeiro em se levantar e se dirigir ali para aliviar seu bexiga. Severus foi por trás dele e quando Harry já estava na ducha se lhe uniu. Começou a ensaboar as costas muito devagar e o menor começou a excitar-se de novo. Severus sorriu ladeando um pouco seus lábios.

-Vá parece que temos um pequeno grande problema entre as pernas senhor Potter. –Enquanto começava-lhe a subir e baixar a pele do pene e empurrava seu membro já bastante duro contra sua entrada.

-De pequeno…nada…que te tem…cri…do. -mal podia sussurrar Harry.

-Diga-me que acha que é o que te vou fazer agora. Diz já! –Ordenou Severus com a voz rouca a Harry.

-Creio…que me…vai penetrar de novo.

-Não, antes disso vou fazer algo com seu pênis. –Severus esfregava a cada vez mais ansioso seu pênis contra as coxas de Harry ao mesmo tempo que imprimia mais força a seus movimentos de mão. –Diga-me de novo que acha que te vou fazer!

-Vai metê-lo…em sua …boooca…e vai lambê-lo como….siiiiiiiiiii…fosse um grande ….doce.

-Pequeno fantasma, grande doce ou pequeno doce?

-O que queira…maaaaaaaaaas…O FAZ JÁ.

Severus de novo riu, Harry era muito previsível quanto a seus caricias, sabia o que mais lhe excitava, conhecia também seu corpo como se fosse o seu, era consciente de onde podia lhe tocar e lhe fazer saltar de prazer. Mordeu delicadamente seus ombros e deu-lhe a volta para tê-lo enfrente dele. O ânus de Harry estaria bastante dilatado ainda e a postura não lhe resultaria muito incómoda.

Levantou-lhe uma perna e passou-lhe por seu quadril, separou-lhe um pouco a outra e fez-lhe que apoiasse o peso de seu corpo sobre a parede da banheira. Com o gel de banho lubrificou seu membro e de um só golpe penetrou-lhe. As investidas empurravam a Harry com força para a parede, Severus não queria que se golpeasse a cabeça e passou sua mão por trás da mesma amortecendo os golpes.

-Abre os olhos quero vê-los quando chegue ao clímax, quero me perder neles. –a voz de Severus era rouca, forte. Cheia de prazer.

Severus sujeitava com sua outra mão a perna de Harry, sabia que se a soltava o garoto se derrubaria, suas pernas eram uma massa de gelatina como o resto de seu corpo. Só atinava a bombear seu membro. Severus notou uma descarga em suas costas, o orgasmo estava próximo para ambos, investiu mais rápido e se libertou no interior de Harry, o garoto lançou um gemido forte quando notou como o sêmen quente inundava suas entranhas. Veio-se em seguida e com os olhos muito abertos perdendo nos íris negros.

Quando se libertaram ambos se agacharam até ficar sentados no fundo da banheira, desta vez lhes custou mais respirar com normalidade, enquanto a água da ducha seguia golpeando em seus corpos. Quando puderam se ter em pé, Severus lançou um feitiço que deixo o banho sem rastro de água pelo solo, se terminaram de lavar e saíram da banheira. Severus tampou a Harry com um albornoz e levou-o até a cama onde lhe tirou e lhe arroupou com o edredom. Uma vez que se teve secado chamou ao serviço de habitações e pediu que lhe servissem um jantar abundante às oito da tarde. Depois foi-se até a cama e abraçado a Harry dormiram um bom momento.

Às oito em ponto o serviço de habitações subiu um jantar abundante tal e como tinha pedido. O camareiro estranhou-se muito de que um homem, que para nada estivesse gordo pedisse tanta comida. Quando ouviu como no banheiro tinha alguém, se sorriu agora entendia o de tanto jantar. Severus não estava disposto a que seguisse se intrometendo mais, com uma mirada das que só podia dar ele lhe despediu lhe dizendo que amanhã gostaria que lhe servissem do café da manhã às nove.

Com um gesto de moléstia, por não saber quem estava no banheiro se despediu do cliente e se foi o restaurante do hotel. Na mesa tinha depositado toda uma série de viandas que foram comidas com autêntico lugar por parte dos dois. Era um menu singelo mas que Severus sabia que a Harry lhe encantava, salada de alface de folha de roble, cânones, tomates kumato, queijo branco fresco, rúcula e adereçada com azeite de oliva, sal e um pouco de limão. Além da salada tinham umas suculentas douradas ao sal e de sobremesa umas framboesas banhadas em nata e chocolate líquido. Para beber Severus tinha escolhido um vinho branco espanhol de roda, um vinho jovem e um pouco afrutado que frio estava muito bom e era suave ao paladar.

Quando acabaram o jantar Severus e Harry se sentaram em um sofá que dava a janela que olhava ao mar. Sev se tinha servido uma taça de Cardhu da que também estava saboreando Harry.

-Sev vou chamar a Margaret para saber como estão minhas duas garotas.

Nesse mesmo instante como se estivessem esperando a que pensasse nelas entrou um telefonema de Margaret ao móvel que levava Harry. -Como estai, passa algo? –Disse um pouco alarmado.

-Harry, Severus venham correndo há alguém fora da casa que leva um bom momento maroteando. Tem tentado entrar por meio da magia, mas as defesas que tem posta lhe têm impedido, estou um pouco assustada, não demore.

-Vamos para lá estejam tranquilas, Margaret ouve-me?

Harry ouviu uma explosão e um escaldante, soltou o telefone e desvaneceu-se, Severus que mantinha a Harry agarrado enquanto falava lhe dava pequenos beijos no pescoço e quando sentiu como a magia de Harry se alterava e começava a notar o típico formiguejo que anunciava um desaparecimento se aferrou a ele com a varinha disposta.

Continuará…


	5. Preparando o Regresso

Harry apareceu no salão de sua casa com a varinha disposta a atacar e um escudo que lhe protegia a ele e a seu companheiro, ainda que não lhe tinha pedido foi consciente que Severus se tinha aferrado a ele e que estava transportando a ambos. Rapidamente voltaram-se buscando a origem da explosão, a pequena Lilly estava um pouco assustada e abraçava-se a sua avó derramando lágrimas de medo.

-Margaret que tem passado? Que tem sido essa explosão que escutei pelo telefone?

-Quando estava falando contigo estava muito assustada, tive toda a tarde a sensação de que alguém nos estava seguindo e esse alguém tinha poderes mágicos, notava um formiguejo que tentava descobrir a outros magos. Lancei um feitiço de ocultação de nossos poderes e consegui despista-lo. Assim que acabou a função nos escapulimos entre o público e quando ninguém nos via me apareci aqui.

-Parecia que tinha conseguido despistar, mas outra vez senti esse formiguejo de busca, me assomei à janela e ele me viu que lhe olhava. Tentou entrar, mas as barreiras impediram-lhe. Lily é muito perspicaz e deu-se conta de que algo mau passava, sua magia é muito poderosa para a pequena que é e foi capaz de lançar uma rajada de energia que chocou com as barreiras da casa provocando a explosão e aturdindo ao homem que estava espiando-nos

Severus tinha-se acercado a Lily e sustentava-a em seus braços dando-a calor e consolo, a pequena tinha-se aferrado com seus bracinhos ao pescoço de seu papai, mal chorava já, de vez em quando soltava algum soluço. –Já minha rainha, não tenha medo, já passou tudo, estamos aqui para te cuidar.

-À avó também?

-À avó também, meu tesouro.

-Que tem passado com o homem Margaret? Onde está?

-Não quis chamar a atenção dos muggles, rapidamente lhe lancei um feitiço para convocar na casa e lhe meti no sótão após o desarmar, o tenho atado e acho que segue aturdido.

-Mandei um obliviate aos vizinhos que tinham escutado o ruído.

-Tia vejo que pensa em tudo, obrigado por cuidar de nosso pequeno tesouro.

-Não é nada sobrinho, a pequena, Harry e você agora são minha única família à que adoro.

-Margaret é melhor que você e a menina fique aqui enquanto Sev e eu baixamos ao sótão a ver quem é ao que tem pegado.

Harry após dar beijos e mimos a sua pequena foi-se junto com Sev ao sótão para desvelar o mistério. A Severus não se lhe tinha passado por alto que Harry não tinha varinha e que era capaz de lançar feitiços sem necessidade dela. Em verdade sua magia era muito poderosa e não lhe estranhava que sua pequena Lily, assustada, fora capaz de lançar um feitiço tão potente como para atravessar as barreiras de proteção criadas por Harry e aturdir ao mago que tinham no sótão. Falaria disso com ele mais tarde, quando todo voltasse à normalidade.

O sótão estava escuro, Harry lançou um Lumux para alumiar a estância, ao fundo viu no solo atirado a um homem bastante corpulento atirado no solo, maniatado e olhando para a parede. A zona estava um pouco escura apesar do feitiço e não podia distinguir bem sua cabeça; dava a impressão de que ainda estava inconsciente, mas uns suaves gemidos indicavam que começava a acordar.

-Pare Harry pode ser perigoso, faz em uns dias Lucius Malfoy apresentou-se em minha casa e pediu-me que lhe ajudasse a entrar outra vez nos círculos sociais, lhe joguei dali e como creio lhe conhecer um pouco, não se dará por vencido sem mais. Acho que teve seguir e tentava fazer-te algo a ti ou à menina para poder chantagear-me.

-Como é possível que saiba que estou aqui ou que temos uma menina.

-Não tenho resposta para isso, mas Lucius tem muitos recursos.

-Não se preocupe Sev, durante todo este tempo tenho sido capaz de cuidar à menina e a mim de qualquer contratempo.

Severus fez uma careta de dor mal interpretando as palavras de Harry, este se deu conta de que suas palavras tinham sido mal interpretadas por seu companheiro e se dispôs a emendar o entorto.

-Oh! Sev, sinto muito não era minha intenção que pensasse que te culpo por não ter estado conosco nestes anos. Só queria dizer que sempre tenho estado alerta, sabia que muitos comensais ou familiares destes estariam encantados com poder me jogar um laço. –Harry acercou-se a Severus e lhe beijo nos lábios dizendo-lhe um quero-te carregado de amor. Severus respondeu com outro te quero tão sincero como o que lhe tinha dito Harry segundos antes.

-É que pensa estar toda a noite fazendo carinhos e a mim me ir deixar atirado e atado no solo.

Harry reconheceria essa voz ainda que tivessem passado mil anos, quem estava no solo atirado, mal trecho e atado era nada mais nem nada menos que seu irmão, amigo da alma Ronald Weasley. Correu a desatá-lo quando sentiu como Severus começava a se rir a gargalhadas soltando toda a tensão acumulada.

Harry e Ron abraçaram-se quando o segundo se viu livre de suas ataduras. –Harry irmão nunca pensei que nos reencontraríamos dessa maneira. Essa mulher está louca? Quase mata-me com o feitiço que me lançou.

-Ron Weasley, não foi essa mulher a que te lançou o feitiço senão minha pequena Lily, isso te tem estado bem empregado por seguir e não dizer quem era. —Soltou Severus ainda rindo pela situação provocada por sua pequena. –Agora nos contará que fazia maroteando por aqui.

Harry ajudou a Ron a incorporar do chão e junto com Severus ajudaram-lhe a subir até o salão, o ruivo ainda estava um pouco aturdido e confuso. Quando entraram na habitação e a pequena Lily viu como seus papais ajudavam ao estranho que tinha tentado entrar em sua moradia começou a libertar magia, eram como pequenas ondas de cores que saíam de suas mãos e se iam dirigindo perigosamente para o ruivo. Harry ciente dos poderes de sua menina quando estava assustada criou um escudo protetor meio a Ron, foi direto para Lily e tentou a tranquilizar.

-Meu amor, não esteja assustada, este senhor é Ron, um grande amigo de seu papi e de seu papai também, não te vai fazer nenhum dano, é mais a nenhum dos desta casa lhe vai a fazer. Lembra-te quando te falava de meu colégio e de meu grande amigo Ron?

-Sim, papi.

-É ele minha princesa, agora nos contará porque se apresentou aqui desta maneira. De acordo meu amor. Vai tranquilizar-te e deixar de lançar rainhos de cores, como você os lumes para Ron.

A menina mais tranquila fez caso a sua papi e os raios cessaram, mesmo assim olhava ainda receiosa a esse homem tão grande que as tinha assustado tanto, mas seu papi nunca a enganava e ademais a seu papai se lhe via muito divertido com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Sua avó também parecia relaxada, pelo que fez caso a seu papi e deixou de sacar raios de cores de suas mãos.

Severus sentou a Ron em um cômodo salão e convocou uma poção que lhe faria se sentir melhor após o aturdimento provocado pelo feitiço de seu tesouro.

-Bem irmão nos conta como é que tem chegado até aqui e tem feito tudo isto.

-Severus você mais que ninguém me vai compreender melhor que Harry, as garotas se puseram muito pesadas, já sabe que têm um sexto sentido para determinados temas e sabiam que desta vez ia ser a definitiva, não sei porque, mas estavam preocupadas por ti e por Harry- Pressentiam, em especial Ginny, que pudesse sofrer algum ataque, a visita de Lucius não gostaram nada, de modo que me mandaram a te proteger e a Harry e a de seu filho se os encontrávamos.

-Obrigado Ron, mas quase matas-nos de um susto, já falarei eu com essas intrometidas quando estejamos em Londres.

-Ron, Severus contou-me todo o que lhe ajudou nestes anos a dar conosco, agora me paro a pensar e acho que fui um pouco egoísta ao marchar de vosso lado e me teria poupado muitas penas ao saber que Sev não tinha morrido.

Ron acercou-se a Harry e abraçou-lhe transmitindo-lhe carinho e entendimento. –Harry fez o que creu correto nesse momento, tinha sofrido muito e teu coração estava a ponto de estalar. Todos sentimos sua marcha, começamos a te buscar desde o mesmo dia que se foi.

-Todos estes anos temos estado apoiando a Severus em sua busca, é mais as garotas foram estudando métodos de busca para magos que não querem ser encontrados. Deram muitas voltas e muitas horas de estudo, já sabe o incansável que é Mione, e por fim deram com um método muito antigo baseado nas pedras de quartzo, puseram um feitiço para que ligasse com sua magia e o situaram sobre um mapa de Grã-Bretanha e se dirigiu para aqui. -O resto imagino-me que já te terá explicado Severus.

-Para valer que me sinto fatal só de pensar em todo o que vos feito sofrer nestes anos. –Harry tampou-se a cara com as mãos para ocultar que estava chorando, mas as convulsões de suas costas o delataram.

Severus acercou-se até ele e lhe abraçou pelas costas, lhe deu a volta e lhe embalou contra seu peito, Harry começou a chorar com mais força libertando toda a pena, remordimento e angústia que levava em seu interior. A pequena Lily ao ver a seu papi chorando correu para ele e agarrando a suas pernas lhe começou a dizer ternas palavras como as que ele lhe dava quando estava mal e se sentia triste.

—Já meu papi, não chores mais, estou aqui para te proteger.

Harry ao ouvir a sua pequena dando-lhe essas palavras de consolo não pôde mais que enternecer-se, parou de chorar e se agachou até ficar cara a cara com sua filha. –Obrigado meu amor, sei que sempre estará ali para me proteger, como seu papai e eu estaremos contigo.

Após que Harry se tranquilizasse e pusesse ao dia a Ron sobre Margaret, lembraram avisar às garotas para lhes dizer que por fim tinham encontrado a Harry e a sua pequena. Como era lógico, tanto Mione como Ginny e Draco se apresentaram no jardim traseiro da casa do moreno.

Foi uma grande surpresa para os três que a pequena de Harry e Severus fosse tão poderosa, ainda que era algo normal após ter a dois pais muito poderosos desde o ponto de vista da magia.

-Lily apresento-te a uns grandes amigos de teu papai e de teu papi, Hermione Granger a esposa de Ron Weasley. –Mione acercou-se até a pequena e deu-lhe um par de beijos nas bochechas e um grande abraço, depois correu junto a Harry e lhe beijou e apertou tanto que o garoto sentiu como lhe faltava a respiração.

-Já Mione ou deixará uma preciosa menina órfã. –Harry chorava de alegria por voltar a abraçar a sua amiga da alma.

-Esta outra senhora é Ginny Weasley, esposa de minha afilhado Draco Malfoy, ambos se aproximaram à menina e a beijaram com grande carinho. Depois a ruiva correu a unir ao abraço de Mione e de Harry, Draco acercou-se também, ao princípio um pouco tímido, mas ao ver como Harry lhe sorria e se separava das garotas se aproximou a ele. Em um princípio iam dar-se as lágrimas, mas Harry tão Gryffindor como sempre lhe abraçou, gesto que foi correspondido pelo loiro.

-E agora tenho que vos dar também uma grande surpresa, Margaret, faz favor. –se aproximou a Severus quando a fez o gesto que a convidava a se acercar, quando esteve a seu lado Severus a jogou um braço acima dos ombros. –Apresento-vos a minha tia Margaret Prince.

-Senhora Prince, é um prazer conhecê-la, não sabia que meu padrinho tivesse algum familiar vivo.

-Nem eu mesma o sabia até que Harry após ter à pequena Lily me contou quem tinha sido o pai de sua filha. A história de porque Severus não sabia de minha existência e eu a dele é porque ninguém antes nos tinham falado da existência do outro.

Uma vez que todos se tranquilizassem, Margaret lhes obrigou a que se sentassem ao redor da mesa e lhes ofereceu um jantar singelo, mas muito apetitosa. Assim entre risos e lembranças passaram a velada, a pequena Lily lhe passou em grande, mas ao final sucumbiu ao sonho em braços de seu papai.

-Sev é melhor que subamos a deitar à pequena, hoje tem sido em um dia como muitas emoções para ela e está rendida.

Severus levantou-se com muito cuidado, pois não queria acordar a seu pequeno anjinho que dormia com um rosto que refletia felicidade. Subiram ao dormitório da menina e Harry lançou um feitiço que mudou as roupas da menina por um bonito pijama rosa com ossinhos, depois a meteu na cama e lhe pôs ao lado suas pelúcias favoritas, uma bonita serpente bebê e um leãozinho. Adorava esses bonecos, seu papi tinha-lhe dito que um simbolizava a seu papa e ele outro a ele mesmo.

Severus beijou na em frente a sua pequena e após arroupar um pouco mais que o que tinha feito Harry, se volteou para este –obrigado por ter tido esta menina tão maravilhosa, obrigado por ter educado também você só, obrigado por ter falado sempre de mim, ainda sabendo que nunca me conheceria, obrigado…

Severus não pôde continuar, Harry lhe beijou, selando suas palavras de agradecimento com todo o amor que era capaz de transmitir com esse beijo. O estômago de Severus deu um viro pela sensação de borboletas que revolteavam nele. Fazia muitos anos que não o sentia, tantos como levava separado de Harry, só seu rapaz tinha conseguido acordar nele essas sensações e por fim tinha podido reencontrar-se com ele.

-Harry será melhor que baixemos ou podemos traumatizar a nossa pequena como se acorde e me veja lançado sobre ti te fazendo o amor. -Se riu de uma maneira clara e inocente, só Severus era capaz de acordar esse sentimento de pura felicidade que lhe embargava quando estavam juntos.

Baixaram as escadas agarrados da mão e com uma cara de apaixonados que acordou a ternura entre os que estavam lhes esperando abaixo. - Draco espero que quando sejamos muito maiores sigamos nos querendo tanto como acho que Harry e Severus o farão em um futuro.

-Eu também o espero Ginny.

Hermione e Ron que tinham escutado as palavras da pequena dos Weasley só acertaram a apertar mais sua mão que permanecia entrelaçada desde que viram descer ao casal. Margaret estava feliz, por fim seu filho ia ser feliz como se merecia, ao igual que seu sobrinho.

Os sete voltaram até o salão e continuaram pondo ao dia a Harry e a Margaret de todo o que tinha acontecido durante estes anos no mundo mágico. O moreno interessou-se muito pelos Weasley e pela mãe de Draco e sua irmã e neto.

Cerca das 12 da noite, os jovens que tinham chegado desde o Londres mágico voltaram a seus respectivos lares, amanhã lhes esperava um dia muito longo tinham que preparar todo para quando Harry, Lily e Severus junto com Margaret voltassem de novo ao lugar onde pertenciam.

Quando estiveram sozinhos os três, Severus e Harry decidiram ficar a passar o resto da noite na casa, tinham sido muitas emoções juntas e não queriam separasse de novo de Margaret e da pequena.

À manhã seguinte, Severus abandonou o hotel e foi-se até a casa de seu casal, ali ajudou-lhes tanto a Margaret como a Harry a deixar todo preparado para sua marcha. Harry resistia-se a pôr em venda a casa, nela tinha nascido sua bebezinha e tinha conseguido pouco a pouco a encontrar um pouco de paz interior e sobretudo tinha sido o lugar no que se tinham voltado a encontrar.

-Harry estou de acordo com que não venda a casa, a pode conservar e assim em verão poderemos vir a desfrutar de férias, me virá muito bem voltar aqui todos os anos após ter acabado as classes em Hogwarts. Será nosso remanso de paz, após sofrer a uns quantos ineptos gryffindor todos os anos.

Harry deu uma cachetada a Severus no braço. –Vejo que segue sendo um lobo com pele de cordeiro, não perde nunca uma oportunidade de se meter com os de minha casa. –Harry tentava fazer-se o doído, mas de pouco valeu-lhe quando Sev lhe deu um terno beijo nos lábios e começou a lhe acariciar esse cabelo que tanto amava e tinha sentido falta.

Uma vez que tinha tomado a decisão de não vender a casa e saber que voltaria a ela todos os verões, foi bem mais fácil para Harry fazer à ideia que voltaria outra vez ao mundo mágico.

Enquanto ultimavam a partida, os amigos de ambos se dedicaram a preparar sua chegada, a casa de Severus foi limpa a consciência e preparada uma das habitações para Lily e outra para Margaret. Depois as garotas foram até Hogwarts para anunciar à diretora McGonagall que Severus por fim tinha encontrado a Harry e a sua filha e que se incorporaria de novo como professor na escola.

-Esta tem sido a melhor notícia que tenho recebido nos últimos anos, me alegrarei um montão com Severus de professor novamente aqui, ademais estou precisada de uma pessoa que pouco a pouco me vá libertando de minhas obrigações e ninguém melhor que ele para dirigir Hogwarts em um futuro muito próximo.

-Acha que se proponho-lhe a Harry que ocupe a vaga de DCAT aceitará sem problemas o posto?

-Não sei diretora, mas do que sim estou seguro é que lhe vai apetecer bem mais este já que qualquer outro que queira lhe dar o Ministério de Magia, já sabe como odeia ser o centro de atenção do mundo mágico.

-É verdadeiro Ron, ademais que quem melhor que ele para ensinar às novas gerações de magos sobre como se defender e evitar cair na magia escura.

-Em caso que não lhe atraia a docência, coisa que duvido tendo a meu padrinho tão cerca dele na escola, sempre pode se vir comigo a trabalhar em minhas empresas.

-Bom será melhor que esperemos a que chegue e que seja ele o que decida.

\- Severus desde depois que joga muito de menos o dar classe e sei que Harry não quererá se separar muito tempo dele, por tanto acho que aceitará o posto. Mas acho que estamos esquecendo algo muito importante para eles, a intenção de Severus era que se casassem assim que Harry regressasse ao mundo mágico, por isso não devemos nos esquecer de lhes dar uma grande surpresa tendo todo preparado para o casamento.

-É verdadeiro Ginny, o melhor será que comecemos já com os preparativos.

-Como vocês o tende, pelo que vejo todo previsto, Ron e eu nos dedicaremos os temas legais. Seu posto como auror fará que conheça a gente no departamento de regularização de casais e que sua influência fará que os trâmites se reduzam ao mínimo.

-Isso o dá por feito Draco, agora mesmo assim que regressemos a Londres vou preparar toda a papelada.

-Depois dizem de nós, mas vocês dois são uns autênticos conspiradores.

Dessa maneira tão feliz os quatro amigos despediram-se da diretora quem tinha-lhes prometido que os jardins da escola serviriam de marco para a cerimônia se o casal acedia a isso.

_oOo_

Por fim tinha chegado no dia no que Severus, Harry, Lilly e Margaret regressavam ao mundo mágico. Tinha-se armado muito rebuliço com o tema, era inevitável. O grande Harry Potter ao que todo mundo cria morto regressava de novo e nada mais nem nada menos que com uma filha da que Severus Snape, espião da Ordem da Fênix e um dos grandes artífices que contribuiu a que o grande Harry Potter acabasse com Voldemort, era o outro pai.

A notícia tinha sido dada pelos quatro amigos do casal ao mesmíssimo ministro de magia, o tinham lembrado com eles que era melhor que se armasse muito de rebuliço inesperadamente, que passasse a euforia do momento e que depois lhes deixassem levar uma vida tranquila, era o único que queriam. Isso e poder ver crescer a sua pequena e quem sabe se a algum mais.

Todo mundo mágico londrino esperava sua chegada alguns, como a família Weasley com grande ilusão por ver de novo a Harry, um membro mais de sua família que voluntariamente tinha desaparecido depois de pensar que seu grande amor tinha morrido; outros com curiosidade por ver como lhe tinha tratado a vida ao vencedor do mago tenebroso que durante anos tinha atemorizado à comunidade mágica e por ver à filha de ambos heróis e outros como Lucius Malfoy como uma clara oportunidade para conseguir seus planos.

Planos que desde depois não iam deixar que a vida de Severus e Harry fosse tão feliz e tranquila como eles tivessem desejado. Malfoy tinha sempre o que se propunha e isto não ia ser menos. Voltaria a ter todo o poder e prestígio que tinha perdido depois de seu estadia em Azkaban.

Como ele ia conseguir era algo que tinha muito claro, se não podia por bem com Severus o faria por mal com Harry, mas desde depois esse espião não lhe ia desprezar como o fez quando se acercou até sua casa lhe faria pagar.

Continuará…


	6. O Regresso de Harry

Harry estava sumamente nervoso sempre tinha odiado ser o centro de atenção e novamente o ia ser. Tanto Severus como seus amigos tinham recomendado a Harry que nada mais chegar a Londres deveria dar uma conferência de imprensa contando os motivos de sua ausência no mundo mágico durante estes quatro últimos anos. Era a única maneira de que lhe deixassem levar uma vida normal, poria fim aos possíveis fofoqueiros e não seria tratado como um monstro de feira.

-Vamos Harry deve estar tranquilo, o que queira lhes contar ou até onde queira chegar só você pode o decidir.

-Sev tenho estado pensado nisso muito nesses dias e acho que o melhor será lhe dizer a verdade, não quero que pensem que nossa pequena tem sido fruto de um encontro sem nenhuma transcendência, quero que todo mundo saiba que amo profundamente a um homem e que esse fruto do amor é Lily e que esse amor também foi o causante de minha fuga.

-Harry está seguro do que vai dizer, não se importa que a gente pense que esteja louco por amar a um homem como eu.

-Que mais quisessem muitos e muitas de ter a alguém como você. É o melhor, junto com Lily que me passou nesta vida. Jamais ocultarei o que sinto por ti, bastante tivemos que o fazer quando vivia essa serpente de Voldemort.

-Estou muito orgulhoso de amar-te, de compartilhar minha vida contigo e de ter essa menina tão maravilhosa fruto de nosso amor. Amo-te como nunca ninguém o fez antes, não concebo minha vida sem ti, tenho sofrido muito nestes anos, só a pequena tem impedido que me fosse reunir contigo.

-Harry não sabe o feliz que me sinto ao te ouvir dizer estas coisas, não te mereço, é um anjo comigo após todo o que te fiz passar quando chegou ao colégio, nunca pensei que em algum dia fosse a te dizer isto, te amo até para além desta vida -neste mesmo instante Severus se ajoelhou adiante de Harry -e quisesse que me aceitasse como esposo, que uníssemos nossas almas para toda a eternidade. Nunca antes pude te pedir que se unisse a mim, não sabia que ia ser de nós e não queria que se visse atado a uma pessoa como eu, mas agora sei que também não suporto o me ver separado de ti.

-Volto-te a repetir, Harry James Potter quer converter em meu esposo e estar juntos nesta vida e na eternidade.

-Sev… deixa-me sem palavras, -Harry claramente emocionado, seguiu falando. - claro que quero me unir a ti. Minha alma já o está e esta união o único que fará será confirmar adiante dos demais. Se quero Severus –Harry olhou aos olhos de Severus com um brilho que denotava amor, os lábios ansiosos de beijar a seu companheiro se aproximaram até este e se fundiram em um beijo que lhes deixou a ambos faltos de ar. Tivessem ido a mais se a pequena Lily não tivesse entrado como uma tromba na habitação para pedir a seus papais que se apressassem que o tio Draco já estava ali para lhes acompanhar.

Severus e Harry baixaram ao salão com a pequena Lily apanhada das mãos por ambos, a menina ia vestida com um formoso vestido branco vaporoso com tirantes e uma saia com voo, a cabeça a levava coberta com um bonito chapeuzinho a jogo com o vestido. Harry estava muito formoso, seu tez morena pelo sol da praia ressaltava ainda mais pela roupa que levava posta. Um polo verde pistacho e umas calças de lã negros e uns sapatos de tipo mocassim negros, o cabelo caía-lhe solto pela cara e a parte traseira levava-o recolhido em uma coleta masculina. Ainda não queria se pôr roupa de mago, se encontrava cômodo assim. Severus luzia imponente, sempre sóbrio em suas roupas realçavam mais seu corpo delgado mas musculado. Suas calças de pinças de cor negro iam a jogo com uma camisa de manga longa de seda verde escura que tampava convenientemente sua antebraço e os sapatos negros faziam jogo com a pele de seu cinto. Seu cabelo, como sempre, chegava até seus ombros caindo livre.

-Vê-se-vos muito bem aos três, Lily é uma jovenzinha muito formosa.

-Obrigado tio, você também é muito guapo.

-Tens visto cara rachada –Draco disse isto com carinho e nostalgia dos anos que tinham passado na escola. - sua menina tem um grande sentido estético, sabe o que é uma obra de arte e o que não. –Presumiu com fingido ar de arrogância.

-Não, minha menina, furãozinho, é muito diplomática.

-Venha garotos não me chagais que você castigue aos dois esta noite em meu despacho.

Os três jogaram-se a rir, a verdade é que a Harry lhe vinha muito bem libertar toda a tensão que tinha acumulada, queria acabar o quanto antes com o mau gole de ter que falar em público e mais adiante de tantos jornalistas. Era um Gryffindor e sacou toda a coragem que lhe era possível nessas circunstâncias.

-Vamos, será melhor que passe primeiro com Lily vocês pode ir detrás.

Severus acercou-se mais a Harry e deu-lhe um beijo para transmitir-lhe confiança e aprumo. –O fará bem, meu amor. Saca todo teu valor de leão e acaba o quanto antes em teu discurso, te amo.

-Eu também te amo. Lily dá-lhe um beijo a Papai e outro a mim para nos dar sorte.

-Porque tenho que desejar sorte papi?

-Porque tenho que falar em público e me horroriza.

-Pois não o faça. –Lily em sua inocência não sabia pelo gole que tinha que passar seu papai.

Draco passou primeiro pela rede flu para anunciar a chegada de Harry ao mundo mágico, tinham pactuado que uma vez que Draco chegasse até o Ministério de Magia Harry com a pequena Lily demoraria uns cinco minutos em aparecer pela lareira, o tempo suficiente para que Draco lhe anunciasse e depois Margaret e Severus chegariam em dez.

—Bons dias a todos, após quatro anos de busca incessante por parte de um grupo de amigos de Harry temos podido dar com seu paradeiro e agora chega até nós disposto a explicar a todo mundo aqui reunido os motivos de sua ausência.

No mesmo instante que Draco termina de falar faz seu aparecimento Harry levando da mão a sua pequena. Por uns instantes fica cego pela chuva de flashes das câmeras dos fotógrafos, sabia que iam estar lhe esperando, mas não dessa maneira. Tentado esteve de jogar-se para trás e voltar à tranquilidade que Lynmouth lhe oferecia, mas o puxão de uma pequena mãozinha e o sorriso que lhe ofereceu sua pequena lhe fez recuperar o valor perdido.

-Bom dia a todos os aqui reunidos, serei breve, pois só me interessa poder ver aos seres queridos dos que me apartei durante quatro anos. Lhe contarei tudo o que me impulsionou a abandonar o Londres mágico e como se desenvolveu minha vida durante estes anos, após que acabe lhes concederei um tempo prudente de perguntas e depois não quero voltar a ver uma câmera de fotógrafos por trás de mim ou de minha família.

-Todos sabem que Voldemort –se ouviram sons de desgosto ante esse nome, ainda a gente temia lhe nomear. - utilizava a sua serpente não só como horcruxe senão também como assassina. Mandou que fincasse suas presas sobre Severus Snape quando pensou que desta maneira se converteria no legítimo herdeiro da varinha de saúco. Eu não pude chegar a tempo e o veneno fez seu poder, eu cri morrer nesse momento, não só Severus tinha sido meu maestro, meu protetor senão que tinha sido meu único e grande amor.

Neste ponto os múrmuros da gente que estavam no átrio do Ministério se elevaram em um murmuro de incredulidade. –Só ficava uma coisa, me enfrentar a Voldemort, acabar com ele e desparecer deste mundo mágico, nada me tinha saído bem, um a um meus seres queridos tinham sucumbido ante o ataque de Voldemort ou de seus comensais, não queria que sobre minha consciência pesassem mais mortes.

-Depois já sabem o que ocorreu me enfrentei a ele, o derrotei e decidi me marchar longe de Londres com um só propósito, ter a minha filha –Harry adiantou um pouco a sua pequena para que todo mundo a visse, novos múrmuros se elevaram. -Consegui e aqui está ante vocês, a pequena Lily Eileen Snape Potter, faz mal em uma semana Severus deu comigo após quatro anos de busca incessante ajudado por meus amigos. Todos sabem que nunca foi assassinado por Nagini, conhecem seu papel como espião e o destro que é em poções, teve previsto que podia ser mordido pela serpente e ele se administrou um contraveneno que evitou que morresse. Eu desconhecia esse dado e lhe dando por morto me sumi na melancolia e por isso desapareci. O destino às vezes é um excelente aliado e ajudou-me a encontrar a uma pessoa maravilhosa, Margaret Prince, tia de Severus, que cuidou de Lily e de mim todos estes anos.

Harry fez um gesto assinalando a Margaret que inclinou sua cabeça em sinal de saúdo ante o público, um pouco deslumbrada pelo brilho das câmeras. Severus permanecia a seu lado com cara de poucos amigos, não gostava nada que estivesse airando-se de sua vida privada, mas sabia que era um mau necessário para que terminassem as fofocas e pudessem levar uma vida normal.

-Já lhes contei, a grandes rasgos, tudo o que tem passado durante estes quatro anos, agora podem perguntar e se o considero oportuno lhes contestarei.

-Senhor Potter, do diário O Profeta, ou devo dizer senhor Snape, estão vocês legalmente casados.

-Se refere-se a que nossa união tem sido ratificada por algum mago investido de poder para estes eventos, a resposta é não. Se ao que se refere é que nossas magias se reconheceram e unido a resposta é sim.

-Do diário mágico da França, para quando então o casamento que lhes unirá ante a sociedade mágica.

-Isso é algo que só nos concerne a meu companheiro e a mim, mas lhes direi que será em breve.

-Sou correspondente do Mundo Mágico Alemão, para quando lhe darão um irmão ou irmã a essa encantadora princesa.

-Como no caso anterior é algo que só atane a nossa intimidem. Obrigado senhores acho que já tenho contestado a todas as perguntas que deveria fazer. Agradeço-lhes muito seu interesse, mas quero que compreendam que estamos um pouco cansados com todos estes preparativos e que ainda nos fica muito caminho por andar. Se desculpam-nos. -Harry agarrou a sua pequena, olhou a Severus e a Margaret e protegidos por aurores foram-se até uma zona do átrio livre de jornalistas e curiosos onde puderam se desaparecer rumo à Mansão Malfoy.

Uma vez que chegaram à Mansão não se podiam nem sequer imaginar o recebimento que lhes esperava. Ali em pleno estavam todos os Weasley com seus respectivos casais e filhos, também estavam Narcisa e Andrómeda com o pequeno Teddy que contava já com cinco anos de idade, a diretora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey como representantes da Escola da que eles iam fazer parte no próximo curso.

Nada mais pôr um pé fora da lareira Harry se viu envolvido por uns braços amorosos que lhe abraçavam quase sem lhe deixar respirar. –Oh Harry quanto te tive saudades, não volte a nos fazer isto de menos, não sabe como te estranhámos.

-Eu também tive saudades Molly, não esteja enfadado comigo, fiz o que cri melhor nesse momento e depois me custou muito trabalho voltar aqui e me encontrar com que o amor de minha vida estava morto.

-Venha Molly deixa que os demais dêmos também as boas-vindas a nosso Harry e a sua preciosa Lily. –Arthur abraçou a Harry e beijou à pequena, um a um os demais reunidos no lugar foram saudando a Harry e a sua menina. Quando chegou o turno a Teddy, Harry não pôde mais que soltar umas lágrimas de tristeza, o pequeno lhe recordava tanto a seus pais que foi como se uma faca gelada traspassasse seu coração e lhe roubasse o fôlego.

Quando abriu os olhos se viu envolvido nos braços de Severus que lhe olhavam preocupado, Madame Pomfrey se encontrava a seu lado lhe tomando as constantes vitais. –Como te encontra filho, tem sofrido uma impressão grande, demasiadas emoções em tão poucos dias.

-Obrigado Madame Pomfrey já me encontro melhor, foi a impressão de ver a tanta gente querida neste lugar e sobretudo de ver ao pequeno Teddy que tanto me recorda a seus defuntos pais. Remus era um dos poucos laços que me combinavam com minha autêntica família.

-Eu sei e por isso não me estranha que se emocionasse, mas isso não justifica sua perda de conhecimento, ainda que tenha sido por escassos minutos. Será melhor que amanhã te acerque à Escola e te possa fazer um reconhecimento mais a fundo. Severus você se encarregará de que assim o faça.

-Descuida Poppy queira ou não amanhã estaremos em Hogwarts.

-Eh, deixem de falar como se tivesse onze anos, sou um adulto e não me passa nada em absoluto.

-Isso de que não tem onze anos está por ver, se Poppy considera que deve te fazer um reconhecimento o faremos.

-Já veremos Sev, me encontro perfeitamente e gostaria de poder me levantar e me reunir com todos os que estão no salão.

Severus, não muito convencido, deixou a Harry que se fosse até o salão, como parecia estar bem teve que reconhecer que as emoções fortes destes dias lhe tinham jogado uma má passada e que sua saúde estava perfeitamente. Entre risos e lembranças e alguma que outra lagrima decorreu a velada. A isso da nove da noite as famílias foram se despedindo e Harry subiu com sua pequena até a habitação que lhe tinham preparada, Severus se uniu a eles e lhe deram um banho que a pequena desfrutou enormemente, seus papais estavam felizes e ela também. Uma vez limpa meteram-na na cama e Severus contou-lhe um conto que fez as delícias da pequena e ficou dormida em seguida.

Harry e Severus baixaram até o salão onde Margaret estava falando com Andrômeda, ambas tinham sido parceiras de Escola e ainda que tinham ido a diferentes casas se tinham levado bem.

-Harry, Severus temos pensado que quiçá a Margaret lhe apetecia em uns dias se vir com Narcisa e comigo até nossa casa que temos na praia e quiçá a Lily gostaria de vir também acho que a Teddy lhe faria muita ilusão, ao igual que a Miranda assim poderia os dedicar com mais calma a instalar no castelo e pôr ao dia com as novas matérias que irá dar e os preparativos de seu enlace, também não estaria a mais que pudesse desfrutar em uns dias a sós após o tempo todo que tem estado separados.

-Vejo que são uma liga de conspiradoras, mas salvo que Harry tenha algo que dizer na contramão, me parece uma boa ideia. Você que opina Harry?

-Parece-me bem, mas teremos que perguntar a Lily, talvez não quer separasse de nós.

-Não o creio Harry tem estado encantada toda a tarde jogando com Teddy e com Miranda e nem que dizer tem que lhe tem passado genial com Fred e Remus.

-Eu sei-o Margaret, é a primeira vez que joga com outros meninos magos e não tem que reprimir o que é, ademais que lhe encantava como Teddy mudava de cor seu cabelo.

-Não se fale mais, amanhã quando Lily se acorde e de seu consentimento partiremos até nosso destino na praia, ademais acho que a Ginny lhe virá muito bem descansar em uns dias de seu pequeno diabinho.

-Cissy será melhor que não te ouça Miranda, ou se pensará que só quero me separar dela por culpa de seu irmão.

-Não seja tonta Ginny, sabe de sobra que sua pequena se sente muito querida por ti e por seu pai e que a ela lhe encanta vir com sua avó e sua tia à praia e ademais lhe encantará saber que Lily nos acompanha.

Após um pouco de conversa agradável retiraram-se todos a suas habitações, como já era um pouco tarde decidiram ficar a dormir na mansão, a Narcisa não lhe fazia muito feliz, mas sabia que se se ia Draco se sentiria triste, bastante tinha ele que recordar continuamente a seu pai. No fundo dava-lhe pena, tinha sido um homem obrigado pelas circunstâncias, seu pai Abraxas tinha educado a Lucius nos mais puros preceitos do sangue puro, depois Voldemort tinha-se convertido no porta-estandarte de todas essas ideias e a vida lhe tinha empurrado a ser seu seguidor.

Tinha-se visto obrigado a casar com outro sangue puro à que não amava e também não ela o queria, sempre pelo bem dos costumes e dos ideais do sangue puro tinham engendrado um filho, não fruto do amor senão da necessidade. Queriam-lhe muito, mas eles não se queriam em absoluto, por isso quando Lucius foi condenado a Azkaban e a guerra tinha terminado viram no divórcio uma libertação. Narcisa encontrou sua tabela de salvação em sua irmã Andrômeda e no neto desta.

Não podia seguir vivendo na Mansão, lhe recordava demasiado a Lucius e a todo o infeliz que tinha sido, por esse motivo sempre que era possível, Draco, Ginny e Miranda a visitavam a ela em casa de sua irmã.

Draco perguntava-se como lhe iria a seu pai, sabia que tinha saído da prisão, tinha tentado falar com ele, mas este lhe recusou. Ainda pesava muito nele a educação recebida e jamais veria com bons olhos que seu único filho e herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy se tivesse casado com uma traidora ao sangue e que sua mulher estivesse vivendo com uma irmã que tinha sido repudiada pela nobre casa dos Black.

No fundo sentia pena por ele, seus ideais só lhe tinham levado ao repudio por parte da sociedade, que sua mulher lhe abandonasse e que não fosse capaz sequer de acercar a sua neta. No fundo sabia que seu pai sentia falta estar com sua família, mas seu orgulho lhe impediria juntar com sua família e que tentaria por todos os meios voltar a ter o poder que perdeu quando Voldemort foi derrotado. Teria que estar alerta, sabia que um animal ferido se é encurralado pode sacar uma força que para os que lhe acossam pode ser impensável.

Continuará…


	7. De volta à Hogwarts

Harry e Severus despediram às mulheres e aos meninos, à pequena Lily aquilo lhe parecia a experiência mais excitante de sua curta vida. Ia estar com sua avó e com dois meninos magos mais ainda por cima na praia, uma das coisas que mais gostava de junto com sua serpente de pelúcia, sua leãozinho, os contos que seu papi lhe contava pela noite, os mimos que a dava, os cuidados que tinha quando se doente, seu novo papai que tanto a queria e… um montão de coisas mais. Era tão feliz que não se imaginava que ninguém pudesse não o ser, a vida era muito bonita para ela. A pequena ignorava que seus papais não tinham tido tanta sorte de pequenos e por esse motivo lhe davam tanto amor não queriam que seu anjo sofresse desnecessariamente como a eles lhes tinha ocorrido.

-Sev, é a primeira vez que Lily e eu nos separamos, acha que estará bem?

-Claro que sim Harry, está nas melhores mãos, o digo não só por Margaret senão também por Cissy e por Andrômeda, ademais lhe virá bem se separar um pouco de suas calças, é uma menina muito madura e responsável.

-Eu sei, mas é que me custa tanto não ver pelas noites.

-Não se preocupe amor, a pequena estará muito bem.

Harry ainda não muito convencido apanhou da mão a Severus e se apareceram em Hogsmeade, ali tinham encontrado uma casa ideal para sua família. Era uma moradia muito bonita de paredes de pedra e telhado de quadro. Tinha um grande porche na parte dianteira e muitos e grandes janelas que deixavam passar a luz, um bonito jardim enfeitava a parte dianteira e traseira da casa.

A moradia tinha três plantas, o sótão dedicado a laboratório e lugar de trabalho para os dois. A planta primeira com um recebedor muito alegre cheio de luz natural que passava através de duas janelas que flanqueavam a porta primeiramente, à direita estava uma luminosa cozinha, muito ampla com móveis de madeira de pino cobrindo duas paredes e uma grande mesa no centro. Ao fundo uma janela que dava ao jardim atacante, uma pequena habitação fazia de despensa e armário de comida. A seguir uma biblioteca, também luminosa com duas janelas que dava aos dois jardins, com uma mesa de mogno, muitas estantes que albergavam um sem fim de livros e um cômodo banquinho embaixo de uma janela que convidava à leitura ou a algo mais como Severus e Harry já tinham podido comprovar.. Na parte esquerda um enorme salão separado do comedor por um arco flanqueado por duas colunas. No centro da estância uma lareira esquentava a estância e servia também para comunicar pela rede flu com outros lugares mágicos. Dois enormes sofás de pele localizavam-se ao lado da lareira. O comedor tinha uma grande mesa de madeira de mogno com um formoso aparador. Todo o resto dos móveis do salão também eram de mogno e os janelas estavam enfeitados com formosas cortinas de veludo verde escuro e cortinas brancos de encaixe.

Um banheiro de convidados acabava com as habitações do térreo. Ao fundo do grande recebedor presidido por uma mesa redonda com um floreiro de cristal, que sempre contava com rosas vermelhas convenientemente enfeitiçadas para que não se estragassem, estavam umas escadas de mármore verde com uma corrimão também deste material que davam acesso ao andar superior onde estavam os dormitórios. Todos tinham grandes janelas e balcões enfeitados com flores e banho individual e grandes guarda-roupa para a roupa. Ao todo eram cinco, o de casal de Harry e Severus, a habitação de Lily, a de Margaret e mais duas para convidados, por enquanto.

A habitação da pequena tinha uma zona destinada a dormitório, outra para que jogasse e outra para que estudasse quando fosse um pouco mais maior. A habitação estava decorada nos tons que Lily adorava, verdes, que iam desde a maçã até a verde bexiga. A de Margaret, tinha aparte da zona de dormir outra zona de estar com uma mesa esticador e duas poltronas. Encantava-a passar as tardes de outono e de inverno olhando através das janelas como chovia ou nevava enquanto fazia ponto ou lia um conto à pequena da casa. Os dormitórios de convidados tinham camas de casal e uma zona também de leitura com mesa e poltronas orientadas a um das janelas.

A habitação de Harry e Severus estava presidida por uma cama enorme de casal, todo o dormitório se tinha decorado em tons neutros, predominavam os alvos e bege. Não queriam pôr cores que delatassem as casas às que tinham pertencido disso já se encarregava Lily que apontava em todas suas maneiras a estar na casa de seu papai Severus. Como nas outras estâncias também tinha duas poltronas e uma mesa olhando a um das janelas, o passo ao terraço ficava livre e uma lareira imprimia o caráter romântico da estância junto com o confortável sofá que olhava a ela.

Quando viram a casa que Draco tinha eleito para eles, não puderam mais que ficar prendado dela, Harry rapidamente se tinha imaginado como queria decora-la e dito e feito. Em menos de uma semana estava todo ao gosto do casal, Severus se sentia comprazido ante o entusiasmo de Harry. Este desfrutava até dos mais mínimos detalhes, era tão bonito lhe ver feliz. Harry valorizava muito a vida, após ter perdido tantos seres queridos e mais após ter recuperado a seu único amor. Vivia a cada minuto como se fosse o último e sempre encontrava o lado positivo às coisas.

Após um dia esgotador, pelos últimos preparativos do casamento que cedo se celebraria nos jardins de Hogwarts, o casal descansava no dormitório adiante da lareira. Severus tinha preparado um bonito jantar romântico acompanhado pela luz das velas. Harry não tinha comido muito, não é que não gostasse da comida, mas os nervos dos preparativos fazia que ultimamente tivesse o estômago um pouco revolto e contraído e a penas comia.

-Sev, estava delicioso o jantar, é uma pena que não tenha muito apetite, mas me encantou para valer.

-Harry preocupa-me que ultimamente quase não come, te vejo um pouco cansado e com olheiras. Não te estará enfermando, verdade?

-Não Sev, te asseguro que não me passa nada, simplesmente estou um pouco nervoso com todos estes preparativos, ainda bem que Lily não está aqui, senão a pobre se ia sentir um pouco deslocada, apenas temos tempo para nós.

-Não se preocupes por ela, lhe está passando muito bem e está em mãos de quem melhor a pode cuidar.

-Eu sei, mas sinto falta tanto.

-Eu sei meu amor e por isso te tenho preparada uma surpresa, este fim de semana a iremos ver.

-Para valer Sev, não tinha que fazer coisas do trabalho.

-E assim era, mas tenho decidido que a menina é mais importante e que o poderei fazer em outro dia, bom a menina e seu papi que se não a vê cedo lhe vai dar algo.

-Tonto, mas é que nunca ..

-Já sei, nunca tem estado tanto tempo separado da menina. Ainda bem que vai dar classes em Hogwarts, senão não sei que seria de ti quando tivesse que entra a estudar ali.

-Não se ria de mim, não o posso evitar. –Harry devido aos nervos estava muito sensível e os olhos encheram-lhe de água, Severus ao dar-se conta abraçou-lhe contra seu peito.

-Vamos futuro senhor Snape, que é isso que empana uns olhos tão lindos, não serão lágrimas, verdade.

-Sim, sim que o são, não sei que me ocorre ultimamente, mas as coisas mais tontas provocam que meus olhos se encham de água.

-Vai contar-me de uma vez que te passa, não me acho que só os nervos te façam te sentir inapetente, sensível e sobretudo, ainda que tenha tentado me ocultar, sei que pelas manhãs te levantas lentamente e se vai ao banheiro e quando volta traz os olhos vermelhos como quando faz um esforço. Não me negue, mas já vão três dias que ocorre isto. Vai me a contar ou a que espera.

-Verá Sev, não estava seguro, por isso não te disse nada, mas acho que nossa pequena família se vai ver incrementada com um membro mais. Tinha pedido cita com um medimago em St. Mungo e quando tivesse os resultados te diria, não queria que nos ilusionáramos e que depois não fosse verdadeiro a gravidez, mas já vejo que não se te escapa nada.

-Como se me vai a escapar algo se só vivo pendente de ti e da pequena. Agora mesmo sairemos de dúvidas ou se esquece que sou mestre em poções e que existe uma para averiguar as gravidezes.

-Que tonto sou Sev, mas já sabe que as poções nunca têm sido meu forte.

-Vamos, prepararei uma e sairemos de dúvidas em seguida. –Severus encaminhou-se até o sótão e começou a preparar uma poção que lhes desvelaria se iam ser papais de novo. Harry não lhe tirava olho, lhe encantava lhe ver preparar as poções com essa maestria da que só era capaz de ter. Quando a teve preparada lhe deu a beber a Harry, que a tomou de um só gole sem hesitar apesar do sabor um pouco amargo que tinha.

Não terminou de ingerir e uma luz brilhante começou a emanar de seu ventre, Severus se acercou a ele e o beijou com ternura. Iam ser papais de novo e desta vez Severus viveria essa gravidez desde o princípio.

-Harry sou muito feliz, vamos ter outro filho, a pequena Lily se porá muito contente e a mim me converte no homem mais afortunado deste mundo. Desfrutarei muitíssimo desta gravidez, já que não pude o fazer do da menina com este o farei pelos dois.

-Sev eu também sou muito feliz e estou muito contente de poder o compartilhar contigo.

-Agora meu amor será melhor que peçamos cita com um medimago e que nos oriente sobre o que podemos e não podemos fazer, que podemos comer e que não , que…

-Tranquilo Sev, não é minha primeira gravidez e ainda que estive apartado do mundo mágico com Lily me informei bastante sobre o tema, ademais gostaria que Madame Pomfrey fosse meu medibruxa, ademais é de uma questão prática viveremos no castelo e ela estará bem perto de nós em todo momento.

-Muito imagino-me ou você já sabia de sua condição.

-Verá Sev não estava seguro até que não tome a poção, mas começava a notar mudanças em meu corpo e em meu estado de ânimo como a vez anterior, mais que o saber o intuía, notava um pequeno pulso de magia em meu interior que em parte não era minha de tudo.

\- Sabe Harry tem que ser uma experiência maravilhosa ter uma vida em seu interior e sentir como vai crescendo e se desenvolvendo até se converter em um ser totalmente autônomo. Invejo-te.

-Não dirá isso quando esteja ao final da gravidez, tenha uma grande barriga que me impeça me ver os pés e outras partes de minha anatomia e sobretudo quando não tolero mais de duas horas seguidas sem ir ao banheiro a esvaziar a bexiiga, por não dizer dos choques e das náuseas e mareios ao princípio. Mas sabe, vale a pena e tudo se te esquece, até as dores do parto, quando tem a seu bebê em seu colo segundo sai de tseu interior e o depositam com carinho ali. Nesse momento pergunta-te como é possível que um ser tão maravilhoso tenha estado dentro de ti.

-Harry não siga, acho que já me emocionei bastante e me voltarei louco de ansiedade esperando esse momento, o descreve tão bem que se me faz impossível esperar tanto tempo até o ter entre nós.

-Sev é uma experiência maravilhosa, um filho é o mais bonito que nos pode passar nesta vida, é parte de ti, carne de tua carne e sangue de seu sangue e ainda que às vezes nos enfademos com nossos filhos, sempre estamos aí, por trás deles para que não lhes passe nada mau. Só um ser depreciável seria incapaz de não querer a seu filho. Não concebo a esses pais que abandonam a seus filhos ou lhes fazem dano, não merecem se chamar pessoas, são piores que os animais mais daninhos.

-Eu sei Harry, mas essas pessoas também existem, meu pai foi pior que uma rata, colava a minha mãe e quando a tinha deixado exausta começava comigo. Ele foi o culpado entre outros que eu me jogasse em mãos dos comensais. Fui muito desgraçado de pequeno e quando achei que tudo ia mudar na Escola sendo amigo de sua mãe, seu pai e seus amigos começaram a me acossar e eu me sentia tão mau como quando estava com meu pai. Só me encontrava a gosto e seguro entre os slytherin que viam em Voldemort uma tabela de salvação para seus ideais de pureza de sangue, eu no entanto via, ao fazer parte de suas filas, poder para me vingar de todos aqueles que me tinham feito dano.

-A realidade impôs-se, só era um louco que me arrebatou à única amiga que tive para valer, depois já sabes o que ocorreu jurei te proteger, ainda que te odiava, me recordavas tanto a teu pai que…

-Já Sev –Harry tampou a boca a seu casal com a mão. - não siga, sei por todo o que tinha passado e quais foram teu motivo para me odiar, ao final tudo volta a seu salgueiro e abriu seu coração e se mostrou tal e como era e eu me apaixonei profundamente de ti e você de mim e isso é o único que importa. Eu também te odiava, me tratava mau e não sabia por que, no fundo eu sempre te admirei, se te via tão seguro, tão acima de todo que quando permitiu ver em seu interior me dei conta da pessoa tão maravilhosa que eras e que é.

-Harry meu amor, nunca ninguém me tinha dito essas coisas, temos tido tão pouco tempo de paz para estar juntos, se ficaram tantas coisas por dizer, temos estado tão sozinhos nestes anos, que acho que a partir de agora nossa vida de casal começa de zero.

-De zero, sim, mas com uma preciosa menina de quatro anos e outro bebê em caminho. Isto me recorda que terei que extremar as precauções em meu novo posto como professor de DCAT.

-Harry não será melhor que renuncie a ele até que não tenha tido ao bebê, não suportaria que passasse nada a ti ou ao bebê.

-Não nos ocorrerá nada, recorda? Quando venci a Voldemort já estava esperando à menina, ele não foi delicado para nada comigo e recebi alguma que outra maldição e sobrevivemos. Agora com mais motivo não nos passará nada, minha magia e a de nosso bebê é muito forte. É um bebê engendrado com amor e isso ajuda a que suas defesas sejam fortes. Está tranquilo que nada nos vai suceder.

Severus e Harry quando terminaram de falar subiram a adentar um pouco, tinham que ir até a Escola, tinham ficado ali com os amigos de Harry para ultimar os detalhes da cerimônia, que se celebraria em mal em uma semana, o tempo justo para que eles dois pudessem desfrutar de uma lua de mel e depois incorporar às classes.

_oOo_

Em outra parte de Londres Lucius Malfoy passeava pela biblioteca de sua magnífica casa de Londres localizada no exclusivo bairro de Belgravia. Sua residência era uma imponente casa do mais puro estilo inglês. De fachada branca com quatro plantas, grandes janelas e entrada porticada com duas colunas com uma grade de ferro forjado em forma de lança. Ainda que estava em um bairro, agora muggle, não se importava em absoluto, ao fim e ao acabo eram aristocratas como ele e ninguém se metia nos assuntos do outro. Ademais a casa contava com feitiços de ocultamento para todos aqueles que não eram magos.

O maior dos Malfoy estava inquieto, não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente desbordado pelas circunstâncias. Sua pose de malvado e de conseguir todo o que queria se tinha ficado nisso precisamente, em pose. Já nem ele mesmo lhe cria, nos anos passados em Azkaban lhe tinham dado muito tempo para pensar e replantar-se sua vida.

Por pura inércia quando saiu de prisão se foi em busca de Severus Snape para conseguir voltar outra vez à sociedade mágica pela porta grande, mas sua tentativa tinha fracassado. Agora se encontrava só, com dinheiro isso sim, mas sem ninguém importante em sua vida com o que estar. Sabia que sua relação com Narcisa tinha terminado, é mais nunca tinha começado estiveram juntos por puro compromisso. Tentaria chegar até o coração de seu filho Draco, muito difícil, ele não sabia como o fazer. Ninguém lhe tinha ensinado a pedir perdão e não sabia como o fazer, mas sabia que precisava e queria a seu filho, ainda que não foi engendrado com amor, só por pura conveniência social, Lucius admirava a seu filho. Era forte e tinha sabido sair do escuro mundo do sangue puro.

Agora seu filho era completamente feliz, tinha uma esposa à que amava, uma preciosa menina e se suas investigações não andavam desencaminhadas outro pequeno Malfoy vinha em caminho. Quanto gostaria de poder desfrutar de seus netos, já que nunca o pôde fazer de seu filho. Como o conseguiria era algo que não podia se imaginar, quiçá não estaria mau se fosse capaz de se acercar até sua antiga mansão e visitar a seu filho, ou melhor, iria até os escritórios onde Draco manejava o império Malfoy.

Lucius arranjou-se de maneira discreta, mas elegante, hoje visitaria a seu filho e tentaria uma aproximação, precisava de sua família, já nada se importava com o prestígio, tinha sido um néscio por ter tentado provocar a Severus, sabia que seu filho o adorava e estava convencido que saberia de seu conversa com seu padrinho e isso não lhe favorecia, se tinha mostrado do mais arrogante possível com ele. Já estava decidido, não lhe pensou mais, se foi até os escritórios.

Na antessala do despacho de Draco uma jovem secretária atendia todos os assuntos de seu chefe, quando levantou a vista viu a um homem, que bem podia ser seu chefe dentro de uns anos. Era um homem muito interessante, e por suposto muito guapo. Levava o cabelo longo recolhido em uma coleta muito masculina sujeita com um laço negro. Embaixo de sua camada negra com bordados em prata com pequenas serpentes e um broche também de serpentes, levava um traje negro muito elegante de corte totalmente mágico, nada desses trajes muggles tão pouco elegantes que alguns magos levavam sem nenhum tipo de graça. Acompanha a seu vestuário uma magnífica bengala de ébano com empunhadura de prata imitando a cabeça de uma serpente.

-Bom dia senhorita…

-Anne Sullivan

-Bom dia senhorita Sullivan, teria a amabilidade de anunciar ao senhor Malfoy que seu pai deseja o ver.

-Em seguida, senhor Malfoy.

-Senhor Malfoy o senhor Malfoy sênior deseja vê-lo.

-Está bem Anne lhe faz passar a meu despacho, faz favor que ninguém nos moleste, não passe nenhum chamado ou comunicação.

-Entendido senhor, pode passar.

Lucius saudou com uma inclinação de cabeça à secretária e com uma pose elegante traspassou as portas de roble do despacho de seu filho.

-Bom dia pai, a que devo sua visita.

Continuará…


	8. A visita de Lucius

-Bom dia Draco, é que talvez um pai precisa um motivo para visitar a seu filho.

-Sim, se esse pai é você, nunca faz nada porque sim.

-Sinto muito Draco, não era minha intenção te molestar, isto é muito difícil para mim, nunca ninguém me ensinou a pedir perdão, só me educaram para tomar o que queria na cada momento, sem me importar a quem podia fazer dano.

-Nestes anos de prisão, fizeram-me reflexionar muito sobre minha vida e sobre todos os erros que cometi e tenho chegado à conclusão de que quero mudar, me encontro sozinho filho, não tenho amigos nem família que me queira.

-Sei que não tenho sido um grande pai ou esposo, que sua mãe não me queira e que assim que teve a ocasião se divorciou de mim, o entendo. Nosso casamento não foi mais que um arranjo entre nossas famílias para manter o poder e o prestígio social. Nunca nos quisemos e você foi engendrado sem amor, mas isso não tira para que eu te queira como parte de mim e que me sinta muito orgulhoso de como tens reconduzido sua vida.

Draco ia falar, mas Lucius impediu lhe com um gesto de sua mão. –Não Draco, não diga nada, me deixa que continue, agora não posso parar, tenho que te contar tudo o que tenho vindo a te dizer.

-Não tenho em mente nenhum plano retorcido, te juro pelo mais sagrado, me encontro sozinho e precisado de carinho e de uma família. Sei que é muito egoísta por minha parte, nunca te dei o que peço agora, carinho e que tivesses a sensação de pertencer a uma família que se quer. Tenho mudado, agora valorizo outras coisas, não o prestígio ou o poder ou o dinheiro, daria tudo a mudança de que tu me quisesses como filho. Quero apoiar-me em ti, quero ver e desfrutar de meus netos. Só tenho vindo a ti a te mendigar um pouco de carinho, sei que é muito difícil que mudes de atitude para mim ou que me creias, mais após ter falado no tom que o fiz com teu padrinho, pouco dantes de que voltasse a encontrar a seu grande amor.

\- Estou disposto a tudo contanto que me creia, tomarei veritaserum se não se confia. Também não quero que me dê uma resposta agora, o medita, fala com sua esposa e quando o tenha claro, se é um sim ou um não me faz saber. Estou na casa de Belgravia, pode comunicar-te comigo através de uma coruja ou da rede flu, a casa está aberta a ti e a sua família sempre.

-Adeus filho espero notícias suas, só quero que agora me deixe te abraçar.

Draco aproximou-se até ele, se tinha ficado um pouco desconcertado com as declarações que lhe tinha feito seu pai, parecia sincero com sua proposta, mas ainda desconfiava dele. Tantos anos comportando-se tão cruel e tão vil que não podia mudar sem mais a imagem que tinha dele, mas no fundo era seu pai, mau ou bom o era e decidiu lhe dar uma margem de confiança. Quiçá o viver com uma Gryffindor estava-lhe abrandando e tinha-se voltado demasiado confiado.

Lucius deu um abraço a seu filho e Draco notou a calidez com que lhe envolvia, parecia sincero, se parecia tanto aos abraços que lhe dava seu padrinho que não duvido na sinceridade do mesmo. –Pai compreende que para mim é muito estranho tudo isto, me deixa o meditar e te prometo que amanhã mesmo terá uma contestação.

-Obrigado filho, não esperava menos de ti.

Lucius saiu do despacho de seu filho, muito satisfeito, pelo menos seus rogos tinham sido escutados. Se por fim Draco confiava nele se prometeu assim mesmo que não lhe defraudaria, seria o pai que nunca foi.

Draco tinha ficado realmente impactado com a visita, parecia que não mentia, mas não se podia confiar dele. Seria cauto, ainda que lhe daria uma margem de confiança, falaria com Ginny e lhe contaria o que tinha passado, não se atrevia a lhe o dizer a seu padrinho, seu casamento estava próximo e já tinha bastante em que pensar.

_oOo_

Severus e Harry chegaram até a Escola e uma sorridente Minerva recebeu-lhes em seu despacho. -Que alegria os ter de volta aos dois, neste ano Hogwarts contará com dois professores excelentes, só te peço uma coisa Severus, que não me aterrorize demasiado aos alunos de primeiro ano de Gryffindor.

Harry não pôde mais que se rir, ainda que Severus não tinha dito nada um ligeiro tic em seu lábio indicou que sim pensava o fazer, não ia atirar pela borda sua fama de professor severo, por muito apaixonado que estivesse ou por muito maravilhosa que fosse sua filha. Como diz um refrão muggle muito apropriado para ele,  _"gênio e figura até a sepultura"._

-Imagino-me que agora terei a cabeça posta em seu enlace, tenho tudo preparado, Hagrid tem preparado um dos jardins de Hogwarts com ajuda de Pomona que servirão de marco a sua cerimônia. Tenho entendido que não vão ser muitos os convidados à mesma, querem algo íntimo e me parece muito bem.

-Esse é nosso desejo diretora McGonagall, queremos algo íntimo, tanto Severus como eu não temos muita família, de modo que tirando a Margaret os demais serão amigos.

-Harry gostaria que me chamasse Minerva e que me atuasse, já não é de um aluno adolescente, agora é todo um homem e ademais fará parte do plantel de professores de Hogwarts.

-De acordo, dire… quis dizer Minerva, mas compreenderá que às vezes se me possa escapar um você ou uma diretora, é que ainda me lembro de quando era aluno de sua casa e como nos impunha com só a olhar.

Minerva riu comprazida ante o que Harry dizia, sabia perfeitamente o respeito que impunha a seus alunos ao igual que Severus. Era algo bom que lhes respeitassem, no fundo os alunos demandavam autoridade e uma mão firme, dessa maneira se sentiam confiados, em boas mãos e se os alunos estavam contentes também os pais.

\- Bom, pois não se fale mais, me imagino que agora quererá ver suas salas e por suposto como está todo disposto para o casamento e você Harry penso que estará ansioso por ver de novo a Hagrid.

-Efetivamente, mal tenho tido tempo de lhe saudar desde que regressei a Londres, são tantos bons momentos vividos com ele.

-Harry não terei que me sentir zeloso de Hagrid. –Severus disse em um tom jovial que alegrou seu coração.

-Não seja tonto Sev ou Minerva pensará que somos dois adolescentes. –Agora sim que Severus riu abertamente e seu riso se converteu em um agradável bálsamo para Harry que envolvia seu corpo e acordava seus sentidos, mimoso se acercou a seu companheiro e se aconchegou baixo seu braço.

Minerva olhou ao casal e sorriu com doçura, notava-se muitíssimo que se queriam com loucura e que nesses anos que tinham estado separados lhes tinha unido ainda mais, pois compreendiam o valor da separação.

-Antes de continuar com as visitas temos algo importante que te comunicar, Harry e eu vamos ser pais de novo.

-Oh! Isso é maravilhoso, não sabe quanto me alegro pelos dois e bem a pequena Lily que tem dito ao respeito.

-Ainda não a dissemos nada, mal nos acabamos de inteirar nós, não o sabe ninguém. Temos pensado que seria conveniente que o soubesse, Harry se empenha em dizer que não lhe vai passar nada quando comece as classes de DCAT, mas me preocupa sua segurança.

-Severus nunca pensei que pudesses ser tão protetor com alguém até que comece a cuidar de Harry no mesmo instante que pôs seus pés no colégio, mas acho que agora é ainda mais. Não lhe passará nada, é um grande mago e as classes também não lhe vão supor um perigo como quando se enfrentou a Voldemort e também estava grávido. Aí sim que teve perigo, eram feitiços e contrafeitiços reais e não o que vai ocorrer em classe.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso evitar me preocupar por ele e por nosso novo filho.

-Sev, agradeço-te muitíssimo, mas já tem ouvido a Minerva, são simulações não feitiços reais e quando tenhamos que dar classes de duelo espero que você seja meu ajudante.

-Vá, parece que o tinha todo pensado, não é assim futuro senhor Snape.

-Não ache que só os slytherin são astutos, também os gryffindor e ademais não esqueça que foi um contendor de uma sétima parte da alma de Voldemort e algo de seu caráter slytherin se me ficou.

-Vamos garotos, acho que não tende mais que discutir agora vamos ver os jardins e a Hagrid que continuarão por ali.

Os três acercaram-se até onde Pomona e Hagrid estavam ultimando os detalhes enquanto conversavam dos anos de escola de Harry e todas as aventuras que tinha vivido ali e de como Severus sempre o tinha protegido.

Hagrid e Pomona deram-se a volta quando sentiram como umas vozes alegres falavam chegando pelo caminho. –Harry que alegria por fim está de volta em Hogwarts, não sabe o que te estranhei nestes anos. O gigante deu-lhe um abraço que quase deixa sem respiração ao moreno, Severus algo assustado pelo impulso do guarda-bosques e ainda professor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se apressou aos separar.

-Sempre tão protetor, não lhe vou fazer nada mau, recorda que o quero como a um filho.

-Sei-o Hagrid, mas não é conveniente que lhe apertes tanto em seu estado. –Severus estava um pouco assustado pensava que Harry tinha podido sofrer algum dano pelo abraço tão impetuoso.

-Tranquilo Sev, não me passa nada, ainda que te pareça não me apertou, é consciente de sua força.

-Sinto muito Hagrid, mas não suporto que lhe passe nada mau a Harry.

-Eu sei e a mim também não me faz nenhuma graça que lhe passe algo. Agora me vai explicar isso de com seu estado que tem dito antes.

-Bem Hagrid temos uma boa notícia, Severus e eu voltaremos a ser papais em uns meses.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso, meu pequeno Harry, quem o ia dizer outra vez papai. Alegro-me um montão. –Harry sacou um lenço do tamanho de um mantel do bolso de sua jaqueta e começou a enjugar suas lágrimas e a soar-se ruidosamente.

Harry e Severus não puderam mais que se olhar enternecidos. O primeiro tão sensível com sua nova gravidez não pôde mais que soltar uma lágrima discreta e Severus não podia resistir ver a seu companheiro chorando o abraçou lhe brindando calor e consolo. Uma vez que cessaram as emoções o casal percorreu o recinto que estavam preparando para seu casamento e não puderam mais que dar seu aprovado. O lugar estava perfeito, era íntimo e acolhedor o que tinham desejado para sua união.

Já não ficava nada mais que preparar para seu enlace que ia ser singelo e muito íntimo. Foram-se de novo até Londres onde receberiam de volta de suas férias às irmãs Black a Margaret e aos pequenos. Estavam desejosos de ter de novo a Lily entre seus braços e não viam o momento de que dessem as cinco da tarde.

-Harry pode estar-te quieto vai fazer um buraco no tapete de tanto passear, em menos de cinco minutos estarão aqui.

-Sinto muito Mione, mas é a primeira vez que me separo de minha pequena tanto tempo e já tenho vontade de ver.

Em outro lado da habitação, Severus e Draco estava departindo sobre a visita de Lucius dessa manhã.

-Não sei Severus, algo me diz em meu interior que ainda que parecia sincero não me posso confiar dele. Será verdadeiro que nos anos que tem passado em Azkaban lhe mudaram.

-Dá-lhe uma margem de confiança Draco, as pessoas mudam e seu pai não tem por que ser uma exceção.

-Severus sempre tem feito com bom julgamento e raramente sua intuição te falhou, só por isso tentarei lhe dar uma margem de confiança a meu pai, mas preferiria que minha mãe e Ginny não soubessem nada.

-Disso está seguro, meus lábios estão selados.

-Obrigado Severus, sei que sempre poderei confiar em ti.

-Lily meu amor, quanto te estranhei. –Harry se lançou sobre sua pequena como uma tromba, estava muito ansioso por voltar a ter entre seus braços.

-Papi, papai tenho-me passado muito bem, tenho jogado muito com Miranda e com Teddy, a vovó e a de Miranda e a de Teddy nos levaram a muitos lugares e nos portámos muito bem e temos…

-Acalma Lily não se ponha nervosa, já vejo o bem que te tem passado, mas diga-me não terá um grande beijo e abraço para mim também.

-Claro que sim papai, é que papi não me solta.

-Harry…

-Sinto muito Sev, mas estranhei-a muito.

Severus não pôde mais que se rir, Harry se comportava como uma galinha choca com seu pintinho, era uma estampa muito terna ver a seus dois amores abraçados dessa maneira. Assim entre aventuras, risos e beijos decorreu a velada. Após deitar à pequena o casal foi-se também a descansar, amanhã lhes esperava em um dia de loucura, as mulheres da casa se tinham oferecido para lhes ajudar a escolher as túnicas que levariam na cerimônia. Pobre Severus e pobre Harry que não gostavam nada esses trances.

Apesar do que pensaram que iam sofrer, ao final no dia resultou do mais tranquilo e prazeroso para ambos. Ginny tinha-se combinado com Hermione e os pequenos e dirigiram-se a Hogwarts para ajudar a Minerva a ultimar os detalhes do banquete e da cerimônia. Narcisa e Andrômeda tinham ido com Severus para comprar sua túnica e Molly e Margaret foram com Harry para pela sua.

Quando já tinha anoitecido chegaram todos à mansão após ter acompanhado a Molly até A Toca. Severus subiu suas roupas até a habitação que tinham destinado para isso e Harry fez o próprio com as suas. Dentro de dois dias se celebraria a cerimônia e estavam muito nervosos, sobretudo Harry que ultimamente começava a notar os sintomas de seu incipiente gravidez e não lhe apetecia nada que no dia de seu casamento amanhecesse com náuseas e mau corpo que arruinassem nesse dia.

-Sev preciso que prepares uma poção para me evitar as náuseas e lar arcadas pela manhã acho que esta gravidez leva o mesmo rumo que o de Lily e não gostaria de vomitar-te no meio da cerimônia.

-Harry porque não me disse nada antes, sabe que uma simples poção pode te curar.

-Não te enfades comigo Sev achei que ia ser capaz de dominar a situação, mas a situação me domina a mim, igual que a outra vez.

-Gryffindor cabeção, ainda bem que tinha prevista uma poção por se talvez te davam náuseas, vou por ela, está aí sentado que cedo te trago.

Severus apareceu em seguida com a poção e deu-lhe a Harry a beber, este pôs uma cara de asco ao a cheirar. –Vamos bebe-te de uma vez, também não é para tanto.

-Claro, como você não a tem que beber, a próxima vez ficará você grávido, assim saberá o que é ter náuseas pela manhã e que em cima te deem a tomar esta bebida tão asquerosa e que se te inchem os pés e que tenha vontades constantes de urinar e que te doa como mil demônios o parto e que…

Severus acercou-se a ele e lhe começou a beijar as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto, a gravidez começava a fazer estragos em seus hormônios e suas mudanças de humor começavam a se manifestar. Ao maior encantava lhe que seu Harry estivesse assim, se lhe via tão terno, convidava a lhe proteger e o faria, vá que sim o faria. Desfrutaria todos e a cada uns de seus desejos, caprichos, mudanças de humor. Ele estaria ali para satisfazer a cada uma de suas necessidades, é mais estava ansioso pelo fazer e demonstrar a seu amor que nunca estaria só, que ele lhe cuidaria sempre.

-Meu menino não te desagrade, te quero e oxalá pudesse eu passar por todo o que te ocorre e ocorrerá em um futuro por levar em seu interior a nosso bebê.

Agora sim que Harry deu renda solta a suas emoções e chorou sonoramente sorvendo de vez em quando as lágrimas e apertando sua cara contra o peito de seu companheiro. –Oh, Sev que coisas tão bonitas me diz, sou um tonto, não sei que me passa, a outra vez, com Lily, também me passou o mesmo, chorava pela mais mínima coisas.

Severus lhe beijou o nariz e olhando aos olhos disse-lhe sem palavras o que sentia. Abraçou-lhe e levou-lhe entre seus braços à cama, depositou-lhe com macieza sobre a almofada e dedicou-se a dar-lhe pequenos beijos por toda a cara enquanto lhe acariciava o rebelde cabelo. Harry desfazia-se ante os mimos propiciados por seu casal, sentia-se na glória. Seus hormônios novamente se enlouqueceram e voltou a chorar.

-Sou tão feliz, jamais pensei que voltaria a estar contigo, te perdi, durante quatro anos senti um grande vazio, não estava comigo te cri morto.

Severus não lhe deixou continuar, lhe beijo nos lábios e começou a embalar entre seus braços, a tensão destes dias, o mal-estar matutino da gravidez e os hormônios, como não, fizeram que Harry se dormisse embalado em braços de Severus. Este lhe lançou um feitiço para desvesti-lo, lhe pôs um pijama e lhe meteu entre as cobertas. Depois o mesmo meteu-se na cama e abraçou a Harry apoiando a cabeça do gryffindor em seu peito.

-Quero-te meu anjo, amanhã seremos um ante os homens, ante o mais sagrado já o somos.

Harry sentiu em sonhos como Severus o metia na cama e o aconchegava contra seu peito e lhe pareceu escutar entre a bruma do sonho umas lindas palavras de amor, sorriu e se apertou mais contra seu casal.

A manhã descobriu lhes ainda abraçados, uns raios penetraram pela janela e alumiaram o rosto de Harry que ao sentir o calor do sol abriu os olhos e viu como Severus lhe olhava com olhos de amor.

-Não se levante meu anjo, não quero que se sinta mau, te trarei a poção para evitar que sinta náuseas.

-Sabe muito mau, vomitarei.

-Não meu amor, a de ontem à noite tinha esse sabor para que se estabilizasse rapidamente seu estômago, a de hoje te saberá doce como o mel.

-Não me engane Sev, ou me porei mauzinho. –Harry disse isto em um tom mimoso que derreteu a Severus e lhe lançou a lhe comer a beijos. Tinham muito que fazer, o casamento seria mal em cinco horas, se conteve de seguir a mais com seu companheiro. Quando voltava do banho com a poção, uma tromba de cabelo negro e olhos verdes que corria para a cama onde estava sua papi.

-Papi, papi tens que te levantar já, a vovó me disse que virá um cabeleireiro à casa do tio Draco e a tia Mione a nos arranjar o cabelo, mas o que não entendo é que o tio Draco tem dito não sei que de um ninho de pássaros em sua cabeça.

-Não lhe faça caso minha menina, seu papi não tem um ninho de pássaros na cabeça, tem toda uma comunidade de pássaros.

Harry lançou uma almofada à cabeça de Severus o que fez que a pequena e seu papai se rissem com vontade. –Já deixem de falar de meu cabelo como se não estivesse presente. -Harry começou fazendo um bico que inevitavelmente ia acabar em lágrimas seguro. Severus lançou-se rapidamente ao lado de Harry e lhe beijou ternamente sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido que era broma, não queria que Lily lhe visse chorar e pensasse que se tinha portado mau com seu papi.

Lily não queria ser menos que seu papai e também se lançou à cama a beijar a sua papi. Cedo o início de choro de Harry converteu-se em risos e em uma guerra de cócegas com Severus que fizeram que o maior sucumbira e pedisse clemência a seu casal e a sua menina. Nestes necessidades encontrou-lhes Margaret que vinha em busca da menina para começar à arranjar.

-Por fim encontro-te Lily, vamos que já têm vindo os cabeleireiros. Harry encontras-te mau? Para que é essa poção que lhe vê vai dar?

-É para as náuseas matinais, não se preocupe tia, está todo baixo controle.

-Seguro, não me enganarei, verdade?

-Para valer que não, em seguida baixamos ao salão para que Harry tomar café da manha e depois começaremos com a tortura dos preparativos.

-Vamos filho, que só se casa uma vez na vida.

-É broma tia, mas já sabe que não gosto nada deste tipo de coisas, se não fosse porque é para me unir com Harry não passaria desde depois por tudo isto.

-Assim e com quem se supõe senão que te ias unir, Sev. –Harry entornou os olhos enquanto falava-lhe.

-Com ninguém mais tontinho ou é que pensa que podia ter outro.

-Não sei Sev, mas não gosto nada que possa nem sequer chegar ao pensar.

-Mas Harry como se te ocorre sequer te imaginar.

-Ejem, ejem, será melhor que Lily e eu baixemos, não demorem muito garotos.

Margaret baixou-se rindo, Harry desde depois estava gravidíssimo outra vez, já tinha presenciado essas mudanças de humor e desta vez não estava demonstrando mais que uns ciúmes fruto do coquetel hormonal que tinha.

Severus sabia como podia terminar tudo isto e se acercou conciliador para ele. –Meu pequeno anjo não tenho olhos mais que para ti.

-Sim, mas é que me vou pôr todo gordo e não me vai querer e olhará a outros e eu ,e eu me quererei morrer e…

Sev não lhe deixo continuar, lhe beijo e lhe levou até o banho onde lhe deu uma ducha relaxante e para evitar que seguisse tensionado, lhe fez o amor baixo a água. Precisava-o, ambos o precisavam. Foi uma entrega doce, suave onde ambos se fundiram em uma dança rítmica, doce, cheia de amor e de entrega.

Quando ambos atingiram o êxtase Severus terminou de assear a Harry e a ele mesmo e lhe sacou da ducha lhe pondo um albornoz, lhe levou em seus braços até a cama e lhe vestiu. Harry deixou-se querer e uma vez que Severus lhes tinha vestido aos dois o garoto se agarrou a seu pescoço e lhe beijo ternamente. –Quero-te Severus, mais que a minha vida, só você sabe me cuidar, eu sinto. Sinto meu comportamento de antes, mas tenho estado sozinho, sem ti muito tempo e tenho ciúmes até do ar que te toca, não suportaria te perder de novo e a gravidez não ajuda a que não seja tão possesivo. Faz favor! Não o tenha em conta, sabe que não sou zeloso, confio em ti.

-Eu sei meu amor, agora será melhor que baixemos para o café ou Margaret pensará que seguimos discutindo e se desagradará.

Baixaram ao salão e uma vez que tomaram o café foram até onde estava uma legião de cabeleireiros, esteiem e costureiros ultimando todos os preparativos dos convidados. Assim que fizeram seu aparecimento Harry e Severus lançaram-se como uma tromba para eles e lhes levaram a habitações separadas. Baixo nenhum conceito iam permitir que se vissem os noivos antes do casamento.

Draco tinha falado previamente com Severus e tinha convidado a seu pai ao casamento, Lucius estava em sua casa preparando para o evento. Esperava que fosse aceito, pelo menos por sua nora e por sua neta à que ansiava conhecer, mais adiante se encarregaria de falar com Narcisa e a pedir perdão por todos estes anos. Com um pouco de sorte poderia passar em família uma velada agradável. Ademais alegrava-se muito por Severus, por fim tinha conseguido ser feliz nesta vida. O conseguiria ele alguma vez?

Continuará…


	9. O Casamento

Por fim tinham acabado os preparativos e quase com a paciência de Severus, quando todo passasse teria duas palavras com as irmãs Black com sua tia e com Draco. Uma legião de cabeleireiros, esteticistas e costureiros tinham-lhe arranjado, ainda que a verdade o resultado era ótimo. Tinham-lhe arranjado o cabelo e tinham-lhe sujeitado a melena com uma fita negra que mal se via em uma coleta baixa muito masculina.

O traje confeccionado sob medida luzia esplêndido em seu corpo, de seda negra estava composto por uma calça de pinas com bolsos aos lados, camisa verde escura, gravata negra e jaqueta, longa até por embaixo dos joelhos. Se abrochava com uns botões de prata velha em forma de serpentes que se enroscavam ao corpo de um leão.

-Padrinho, se não fosse porque estou apaixonado de Ginny agora mesmo te proporia em casamento.

-Draco deixa de fazer o palhaço ou perderá sua fama de homem frio.

-Em sério Severus vês-te muito bem, Harry se desfará assim que te veja.

-Espero que não se ponha a chorar, o pobre o está passando muito mau com a gravidez, espero que a próxima visita que façamos a Poppy lhe mande algo que lhe tempere um pouco o desajuste hormonal ou deixará secos seus olhos de tanto chorar.

-Seguro que sim padrinho e agora vamos a Hogwarts a esperar a Harry que não demorará em terminar.

Ambos se dirigiram até a escola via flu e saíram até os jardins onde os convidados lhes estavam esperando. A pequena Lily, Miranda e Teddy junto com os gêmeos Weasley Fred e Remus esperavam a chegada dos noivos, a menina de ambos ia levar as alianças a seus papais. Sua avó Margaret tinha-lhe dito o que tinha que fazer e ela muito solene esperava o momento em que faria entrega das alianças. Por dentro dava-lhe um pouquinho de medo com tanta gente observando, mas estava tranquila porque sua avó e seus amigos estavam a seu lado.

Draco e Severus aguardavam junto ao altar, onde o mesmíssimo ministro de magia ia a oficiar o enlace. Tanto Harry como Severus não queriam que fosse este o que oficiara sua cerimônia, mas ao final tiveram que ceder, tanto tinha insistido que era a única maneira para que lhes deixasse tranquilos em um tempo.

-Padrinho está tranquilo ou o que vai perder sua fama de homem frio vai ser você.

-Eu sei Draco, mas não posso o evitar, tenho vontade de que acabe tudo isto, só quero estar com Harry e com a pequena. Após tantos anos separados tenho a necessidade de não me perder nem um minuto de sua vida.

-Estou de acordo, mas olha a sua filha como te olha, se pensa que te ocorre algo, é melhor que baixe a lhe dar um beijo e à tranquilizar.

Severus fez caso a Draco e baixou até onde estava sua pequena que lhe olhava com olhos vidrosos a ponto de se jogar a chorar. -Que te ocorre, minha princesa? –Severus acariciava a cabecinha de sua menina enquanto falava-a com doçura.

-A mim nada papai, mas é que te vejo muito nervoso, talvez papi não vai vir. –A pequena fazia bicos a ponto de pôr-se a chorar.

-Não meu amor, papi vem já, o que ocorre é que em todos os casamentos um dos dois noivos tem que esperar um pouco a que chegue o outro, como manda a tradição. Estou nervoso porque é algo muito importante em nossas vidas o nos casar, mas para valer que não me passa nada mais.

-Vale papai, mas me dará um beijinho antes de ir com o tio Draco a esperar a papi.

-Claro que sim minha princesa, não te darei um senão um montão. –Severus abraçou a sua pequena e deu-lhe um montão de beijinhos conseguindo tranquilizar a sua menina. Depois dirigiu-se de novo ao altar, mais tranquilo agora, pelo menos em aparência para não seguir preocupando a sua pequena.

De imediato começaram a soar uns conformes que indicavam que o outro noivo ia fazer seu aparecimento de uma hora para outra. Efetivamente, acompanhado de sua amiga Hermione que ia ser sua madrinha na cerimônia apareceu Harry. Severus aumentou muitíssimo a boca e de não ter sido por uma cotovelada que lhe propinou Draco se tivesse ficado assim eternamente. Harry estava espetacular e não era para menos o rosto de Severus se deleitava com a visão de seu amante.

Harry levava um traje com uma jaqueta longa por mas não tanto como a que levava seu casal e pescoço smoking em uma cor branca rompido a jogo com sua camisa e gravata em mais dois tons escuras que o traje. Seu cabelo caía-lhe solto pelos ombros e bastante domado por um feitiço que lhe tinha aplicado sua amiga Hermione, o mesmo que utilizou ela no torneio dos quatro magos em Hogwarts quando foi convidada ao baile por Viktor Krum. Os botões da jaqueta estavam feitos em prata e apresentavam uns formosos relevos de um leão rampante abraçado a uma serpente. Sem ter-se posto de acordo os dois tinham eleito botões similares, o leão e a serpente unidos.

Harry aproximou-se ao altar e colocou-se ao lado de Severus, o casal estava flanqueada pelos padrinhos. O Ministro de Magia elevou as mãos e começou a cerimônia.

-Hoje reunimo-nos para unir a este casal ante as pessoas aqui reunidas, ainda que suas almas e corpos já o fizeram com autêntico amor. Fruto dele é essa preciosa menina que hoje lhes acompanha e depositará os anéis em suas mãos. Não quero me estender mais e simplesmente com o poder que meu cargo me outorga dou palavra aos noivos para que façam seus votos.

O Ministro fez um gesto indicando a Severus que podia começar a dizer seus votos, que lhe uniriam para além desta vida a seu casal. Eles tinham querido uma união eterna, que nenhum motivo lhes pudesse separar. Estariam unidos para além desta vida por toda a eternidade, nunca mais estariam sozinhos.

-Minha vida voltou-se centro da sua. Nossas vidas não são nada se não estão juntas. Harry, fica-te sempre a meu lado, sei meu amigo fiel, meu amante, meu confidente. Eu serei seu colega incondicional para todos os dias de sua vida.

Lily acercou-se até seu papai e depositou o anel que seu papi ia levar a partir de agora no dedo anular de sua mão direita. Um singelo e elegante anel de ouro branco lavrado com pequenas serpentes e no interior o nome de Severus e a data do enlace. Severus apanhou o anel e pôs-lhe a Harry em seu dedo. Este olhou a Severus e começou a recitar seus votos.

\- É-nos casualidade que nos tenhamos conhecido, não é casualidade que nos tenhamos amado, acho que este grande amor que sento também não é casual, é mais bem, fruto de nossa amizade, das vontades de viver, de querer o compartilhar tudo juntos. Severus, agora que estamos aqui, quero ante todos os seres humanos e divinos me comprometer a ser seu colega fiel, seu amigo incondicional, e seu amante eterno, se atreve a construir nosso destino, porque sei que tanto você como eu, estamos convencidos que juntos somos melhor que separados.

Lily repetiu a operação dando a sua papi a aliança que levaria Severus, nesta ocasião também era de ouro branco, mas levava gravados pequenos leões e no interior o nome de Harry e sua data de enlace.

-Agora casal já são só um, ante os homens e ante o divino, a partir deste momento nada nem ninguém os poderá separar. Dou por concluída a cerimônia. –Nesse mesmo instante pequenas fadinhas com asas de brilhantes cores começaram a dançar em cima do casal, os lábios de ambos se juntaram sem apartar os olhos um do outro, ao roçar-se uns fios de magia saíram do corpo de Harry de uma brilhante cor dourada que se enlaçaram com os fios de prata que saíram de Severus. Suas magias uniam-se e fortaleciam-se uma da outra, seu vínculo tinha sido aprovado pelo divino. Enquanto se beijavam seus pés foram-se elevando do solo e começaram a girar sobre si mesmos, depois pouco a pouco foram descendo até ficar posados suavemente no solo.

Os convidados prorromperam em aplausos e vitorias, a união destes dois magos tão poderosos tinha trazido como consequência que suas magias se unissem sendo uma, se fortalecendo. Para assombro de todos à magia do casal se uniram uns finos fios azuis que começaram a brotar de Lily e outros mais tênues de cor verde que saíam do ventre de Harry. Seus filhos uniam-se à magia de seus pais. Agora sim que os convidados estavam realmente assombrados, em toda a história do mundo mágico, só se tinha dado este tipo de união em uma família de magos poderosos.

-Harry acho que temos montado um numero espetacular, teremos que dizer a todos os convidados que vamos ser de novos pais, nosso pequeno tem demonstrado que também queriam se unir a nós lançado seus fios de magia.

Harry, tímido como sempre, se corou. Dava-lhe um pouco de pena arejar algo tão íntimo como sua gravidez, mas que mais dava, tarde ou cedo se iam inteirar, desta vez não ia ocultar seu ventre proeminente, luziria sua barriga muito orgulhos adiante de todo mundo.

-Queridos amigos e familiares, Harry e eu queremos os agradecer a presença em nosso casamento e já que nossos filhos são também magos muito poderosos não há razão para os ocultar mais tempo. Como todos já se terão dado conta, Harry e eu vamos ser papais de novo.

Novamente os convidados começaram a aplaudir aos noivos e a dar-lhes a dupla parabéns, pouco a pouco foram-se acercando até onde estavam e começaram a lhes dar abraços e beijos de felicitação. Quando tiveram acabado se acercaram todos para onde se ia dar o banquete, a pequena Lily ia muito orgulhosa apanhada da mão de seus papais.

Minerva acercou-se ao casal de recém-casados e entregou-lhes uma taça de prata que continha um vinho de elfos especial para os enlaces. Ambos sujeitaram a taça e prometeram que ao igual que iam compartilhar esse vinho tudo o que tivessem seria para ambos, que nada faltaria ao outro, que as riquezas e as penúrias seriam compartilhadas, ao igual que as alegrias e as tristezas, a dita e a dor e todo o bom e a mão que lhes pudesse suceder. Ambos dariam sua vida pelo outro. Selaram os brindes bebendo da taça e dando-se um beijo que selou suas palavras.

Novos aplausos e vitorias inundaram os jardins, a pequena Lily não sabia por que aplaudiam tanto a seus papais, mas se imaginava que era por algo bom que estavam fazendo e se somou também aos aplausos e as vitorias. Severus olhou enternecido a sua pequena, levantou-a em seus braços e declarou aos convidados o seguinte –ao igual que com este brindes e com estes votos que acabo de fazer ante meu companheiro que nada lhe ia faltar e que íamos estar juntos eternamente, o mesmo digo a minha filha e a meu bebê não nascido, que tudo o que possuo é deles e que nada lhe faltará e que compartilharei por igual todas minhas alegrias e meus bons desejos e fatos com eles.

Harry voltou-se a Severus e sem importar-lhe estar rodeado de tanta gente lhe beijou nos lábios ternamente ao mesmo tempo que lhe dizia tudo o que lhe amava e que ao igual que ele prometia o mesmo a seus filhos, os presentes e os que estivessem por nascer mais adiante.

Após uma entrada tão emotiva os noivos dirigiram-se à mesa nupcial onde começaram a aparecer diferentes manjares para todos os convidados, depois de uma amena comida cheia de risos e alegrias deu começo ao dance que deviam inaugurar os noivos.

Uma romântica melodia deu passo ao casal que monopolizado todas as miradas dos presentes. Com uma elegância e saber estar, que ninguém se esperava, Severus agarrou com delicadeza a seu companheiro e começou a dançar pela improvisada pista de dance que a diretora tinha criado com um feitiço. Severus muito devagar começou a guiar a Harry em intermináveis voltas cheias de amor e paixão. Harry a cada vez que giravam se apertava mais contra o peito de Severus descansando sua cabeça nele. Sentia-se em uma nuvem de felicidade, não podia pedir mais à vida. Quando sentiu que tudo terminava, que nunca mais ia ser feliz, sua pequena lhe fio forças para seguir adiante e o tesão e empenho de seu companheiro conseguiu que nunca mais estivesse sozinho e hoje por fim eram um ante os olhos do divino e dos homens.

Severus levantou o queixo de seu companheiro e olhou-lhe com profundidade aos olhos. –Harry não preciso te ler a mente para saber no que está pensado nestes momentos. Eu também me sinto em uma nuvem de amor, jamais pensei que pudesse chegar por fim neste dia. Por fim somos um ante todos.

Ato seguido Severus beijou com paixão a Harry quem abriu os lábios como uma fruta madura, se entregando com doçura ao dono de seu coração e de sua alma. Não se importaram que a música tivesse cessado e que estivessem no meio de uma pista de dança sendo observados por todos os convidados. Estavam calados olhando como dois seres ditosos se amavam e se entregavam com paixão em um beijo um ao outro. A pequena Lily não quis ficar excluída do abraço de seus papais e saiu correndo dentre os braços de Margaret e se meteu entre seus dois papais.

-Meu amor, não nos tínhamos esquecido de ti, o que ocorre é que teu papi e eu estamos muito felizes por nosso enlace e a partir de agora nada nem ninguém nos vai separar a nenhum de nós três e do irmãozinho quando venha.

-Veem aqui minha princesa, agora me concederá essa dança.

-Claro que sim papai, se a papi não se importa.

-Como me ia importar minha princesa, estou encantado de que dance com seu papai.

A menina sentia-se em uma nuvem ia dançar com seu papai. Severus lançou um feitiço para manter a Lily flutuando a uma altura na que pudesse a apanhar bem e que ambos se sentissem cômodos dançando. Harry riu de pura felicidade ao ver como sua filha dançava como uma pessoa maior em braços de seu papai. Estava nesses pensamentos quando um braço poderoso se posou em seu ombro. Deu-se a volta e ficou surpreendido ao ver quem era o que lhe tinha tocado.

-Olá senhor Malfoy, não temos tido ocasião até agora de falar.

-Não tenho querido me acercar, não sabia se seria bem recebido por ti, já sei que não nos levámos muito bem no passado, mas quero entender que se estou aqui é porque meu filho tem falado sobre minhas intenções.

-Draco falou conosco e nos transmitiu seu desejo de que assistisse ao casamento. Todos merecemos uma oportunidade e você também a terá, só espero que não a desaproveite.

-Vejo que segue sem confiar em mim de tudo, me dói, mas eu entendo, acho que eu faria o mesmo.

Severus viu preocupado como Harry estava falando com Lucius, apesar do que Draco lhes tinha dito seguia sem se confiar do tudo dele. Não quis parecer demasiado ansioso, ademais estava a pequena Lily desfrutando da dança, esperou pacientemente a que acabasse a peça, mas sem tirar um olho de cima a Lucius.

-Só quero te dizer Harry, que para valer tenho mudado e que espero ter uma vida normal. Tenho decidido seguir vivendo em Londres cerca de meu filho e de meus netos. Se em algo os posso ajudar não duvide em me pedir, nem sempre minhas relações com Severus têm sido más e em lembrança dessa amizade, que espero que em algum dia se retome, estarei sempre a sua disposição.

-Olá Lucius, espero que te esteja passando bem no casamento.

-Desde depois Severus, tem sido todo um prazer estar aqui, tenho podido conhecer por fim a minha neta e tenho pedido desculpas a minha neta e a meu ex mulher. Obrigado de novo por permitir esta noite que esteja aqui e como lhe disse já a Harry sempre me terem para o que precise.

-Pai, a pequena Miranda quer dar-te um beijo de boa noite, está morta de sonho, mas não quer se marchar sem antes se despedir de ti.

-Vejo que o encanto dos Malfoy segue funcionando ainda que seja só em uma pequena menina.

-Lucius sempre tão presuntuoso, vejo que todos esses anos não têm conseguido te mudar em isto, espero que no demais que dizes sim.

-Já te tenho dito Severus, tenho mudado, só estou pedindo uma oportunidade para demonstrar.

-Sinto muito Lucius, mas vai precisar mais de uma oportunidade para que seja assim.

Já não seguiram falando quando viram a Ginny se aproximar com a pequena Miranda, a menina estava encantada com seu avô que se parecia tanto a seu papai ao que adorava.

-Vovô, vou-me a domi, dá-me ou beijo

-Veem aqui princesa, te darei não um senão um montão.

Severus não lhe podia crer do tudo, Lucius fazendo o que na vida tinha feito com Draco, quiçá era verdadeiro que tinha intenções de mudar, só o tempo lhe diria. Alguém mais tinha chamado a atenção do loiro para sua neta. Um homem alto, com um corpo espetacular forjado pelo duro exercício e o trabalho que desempenhava em Romênia controlando aos dragões, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era sua cabeleira, vermelha como a de todos os Weasley e esses incríveis olhos azuis que brilhavam com intensidade. Torceu um pouco seu sorriso e aproximou-se até onde estavam os noivos e esse loiro que lhe tinha fascinado sempre.

-Boa noite casal, acompanhantes, só queria dizer o bem que me tenho passado na festa e que os desejo a maior das ditas e felicidades, por fim poderem ter a família que tanto tende desejado. –Charlie Weasley enquanto falava não tirava seus olhos do corpo e o rosto de Lucius Malfoy, quem apesar de ser maior e mais experimentado que o segundo dos Weasley não pôde ocultar um verdadeiro coro, tão tênue que só Severus, que lhe conhecia bem o notou.

-Miranda, não vai dar um beijinho de boa noite a seu tio, meu amor.

-Caro que si, te vou dar um enorme beijinho tio Chalie.

-Veem aqui preciosa – O motivo foi perfeita para que sua mão roçara descaradamente o peito de Lucius ao apanhar a sua pequena sobrinha em braços. Charlie notou um verdadeiro tremor no loiro que provocou um sorriso do mais lobo.

-Agora pequena senhorita será melhor que vá com seus papais, já é hora de que minha princesinha se durma.

-Deus tio Chalie, amanhã contas-me um conto de dragões.

-Claro que sim meu céu. Lucius será melhor que vamos levar esta pequena a seus pais. Harry, Severus é desejo-vos o melhor para vocês.

-Eu também vou desejo para valer, espero que tenham como verdadeiras minhas intenções, Já sabem se precisa algo, não duvidem em me pedir.

Pouco a pouco os convidados ao banquete foram-se despedindo, Harry e Severus tomaram-se da mão e encaminharam-se para sua pequena, mas intensa Lua de Mel. A pequena Lily ia seguir desfrutando de uns dias com Miranda e Teddy.

Os recém-casados apareceram-se em uma formosa cabana ao lado de um lado rodeado por um bosque. O lugar era um lugar maravilhoso das terras altas escocesas. A cabana tinha sido propriedade dos pais de Harry, ali iam a passar alguns verões antes de que a morte se lhes levasse de forma prematura.

Severus separou seus braços do moreno, o aparecimento tinha sido conjunta, não podia permitir que Harry em seu estado se aparecesse por sua conta e perdesse energia mágica que tanto precisava para sua gravidez.

-Agora senhor Snape, me vai permitir que lhe tome em braços e traspassemos a ombreira da cabana como marca a tradição.

Harry se ruborizou um pouco ao sentir-se tão protegido entre os braços de Severus, mas deixou-se querer. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço de seu esposo e enterrou seu nariz em seu pescoço aspirando o doce aroma a sândalo e madeira de laranjeira que desprendia o pescoço de seu flamante esposo.

A formosa e romântica cabana estava impecável, tinha sido acondicionada pelos elfos que Draco tinha mandado até ali. O cálido fogo da lareira esquentava e alumiava a instância. Pequenas velas estavam disseminadas pela repisa da mesma e outras flutuavam cerca de suas cabeças, dando à estância uma iluminação tênue.

Um grande tapete de nodo branca cobria uma grande parte do solo frete à lareira, a Severus veio-lhe à cabeça alguma que outra situação nela. Nos laterais da lareira flanqueando o tapete dois grande cadeirões de couro cor chocolate convidavam à contemplação dos lumes. As janelas de madeira permitiam pelo dia o passo da luz refletida no lago, estavam enfeitadas com macetas com plantas de cores e umas bonitas cortinas de encaixe davam privacidade à estância.

Em um dos extremos do enorme salão um arco dava passo à zona do comedor com um grande aparador de madeira e uma mesa para oito pessoas com suas cadeiras; todo o conjunto estava lavrado em madeira de roble. Uma cozinha e um banheiro de convidados formavam o térreo da casa. Ao fundo umas escadas davam passo a três dormitórios com seus correspondentes banheiros. Severus com Harry ainda em seus braços lhe subiu até a habitação e com um pé empurrou a porta da habitação de casal.

No centro uma bonita cama de madeira vestida com fundas nórdicas de cor branco contrastavam com a madeira escura dos móveis de nogueira. Duas janelas alumiavam com a lua a habitação dispostas a ambos lados da cama, um armário e dois criados-mudos completavam o conjunto. Uma porta ao fundo dava passo a um romântico banho alumiado com velas dispostas ao redor da enorme banheira redonda que os albergaria sem nenhum problema.

-Agora Harry passaremos a Noite de núpcias como tivemos que o fazer faz cinco anos. Deixa que te dispa…

Continuará…


	10. A noite de núpcias

-Agora Harry passaremos a Noite de Casamentos como tivemos que o fazer faz cinco anos. Deixa que te dispa…

Severus pôs uma voz rouca carregada de desejo que fez que a coluna de Harry se estremecesse sem poder o evitar. –Evanesco. - o feitiço de Severus fez que as roupas de Harry desaparecessem e ainda agarrado ao pescoço de seu casal foi depositado nas mornas águas da banheira. Com o mesmo feitiço o maior ficou totalmente dispo mostrando uma masculinidade mais que acorda que provocou que Harry passasse involuntariamente a língua por seus lábios entreabertos.

Severus tão perspicaz como sempre se percebeu do gesto de seu esposo e sorriu com grande prazer, esse menino seu sabia lhe acender com o mais mínimo gesto. Lenta e deliberadamente foi até a repisa do lavabo onde lhe esperavam umas copas de cava, que se mantinham frias com um feitiço, e uma tigela de framboesas que veriam potenciado seu sabor pela bebida.

Deposito a comida e a bebida no borde da banheira e introduziu-se na água. Estava muito próximo de Harry de maneira que seu pene quando ia submergindo no água quase roçou a boca de seu garoto. O menor não ficou alheio à insinuação de Severus e apanhou com seus lábios o glande e o relambeu como se se tratasse de um grande caramelo, depois se introduziu todo o pene em sua boca e começou a sugar a cada vez mais depressa. Severus apanhou sua cabeça e começou a marcar o ritmo de seus movimentos. Não queria se vir tão cedo e bruscamente separou sua cabeça e levanto a seu pequeno pelas axilas até o ter em frente a ele.

Devorou seus lábios sorvendo todo o sabor de seu corpo que tinha ficado na boca de Harry, lançou um feitiço para que as copas chegassem até suas mãos e as fresas. Apanhou uma e molhou-a no cava e posou-a sobre os lábios de Harry. Este abriu sensualmente a boca e começou à morder e chupa-la com os olhos entrecerrados. O ver a Harry em um ato tão erótico fez que lhe pênis de Severus se endurecesse mais se cabe.

Quando acabo com a framboesa chupou os dedos de Severus, os metendo e sacando de sua boca em um claro convite a outras coisas que tinha em mente que saíssem e entrassem de seu corpo. Severus não pôde mais, lhe deu a volta e lhe apoiou o peito contra o borde da banheira, separou seus braços a ambos lados da cara e lhe fez que levantasse seus quadris separando todo o que podia suas nádegas. Convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente o ânus de Harry introduzindo esses mesmos dedos que dantes tinha chupado com tanto deleite seu casal. Depois tocou-lhe o turno a seu inchado pene e de uma sozinha estocada introduziu-se em seu corpo. Uma mão sujeitava e movia os quadris de Harry e a outra encarregava-se de sua pene bombeando-o ao ritmo que movia seu corpo em seu interior.

Cedo os sons de prazer de ambos ressoaram por todo o banho, eram tantas as vontades que tinham de se entregar o um ao outro que não demoraram em vir em uma explosão de prazer e luzes de cores que saíram de seus corpos, entrelaçando-se, dançando ao redor deles. Essas luzes significavam que seus corpos e suas magias por fim estavam unidos ante os homens e ante o divino. Nada ia permitir que estivessem sozinhos nunca mais, se seus corpos não estavam em contato o fariam suas almas.

Arquejantes deixaram-se cair na banheira, Severus rodeou com suas pernas a cintura de Harry quem tinha apoiado sua cabeça no peito de seu casal e respirava ainda um pouco agitado pelo orgasmo que acaba de ter. Severus beijou esses cabelos revoltos que tinham perdido o feitiço imposto por Hermione para doma-lo um pouco.

-Quero-te Harry, nunca me cansarei do dizer, abençoo no dia em que teu coração se apaixonou de mim. Deve ter alguém muito importante detrás meu para permitir ter a este anjo entre meus braços.

-Sev, eu também te quero e me deixa convertido em uma massa de gelatina entre teus braços o ouvir essas palavras tão românticas que me dedicas. Nunca pensei que alguma vez pudesse ter a meu lado alguém tão maravilhoso como tu, desvivendo-se por mim e por nossos filhos.

Severus voltou a tomar os lábios de Harry, foi um beijo terno cheio de amor e de sentimentos. Tantos anos separados para que a ternura, a paixão e o amor se desbordaram como um rio que se sai de seu canal e inunda as terras próximas. Assim era esse amor, essa paixão um rio embravecido que nem o mais alto e forte dos diques podia conter.

Voltaram a amar-se uma e outra vez essa noite, até ficar exaustos um nos braços do outro, com os corpos doloridos pela paixão, mas satisfeitos por dar e receber tanto amor. Quando seus corpos não puderam dar mais de si, quando se esgotaram por essa noite suas essências caíram um em braços do outro e dormiram sem sonhos, sem pesadelos que lhes atormentassem, Harry a de ver uma e outra vez a Severus morrido por culpa de Nagini e Severus de buscar a Harry e a seu bebê e não encontrar por nenhuma parte. Nunca mais iam ter esses sonhos, se sentiam um só, nunca mais uma alma rompida em duas partes e separadas pelas casualidades do destino. Agora e sempre seriam uma sozinha e só desprenderiam pequenos pedaços dela em seus filhos.

_oOo_

Em outra parte de Grã-Bretanha um loiro e um ruivo encontravam-se desfrutando sua mútua companhia, após deixar a Miranda nos braços de seus pais, Charlie sempre tão lançando, tão gryffindor convidou a Lucius a uma copa em um bar de moda do Beco Diagonal. Ambos luziam magníficos com suas roupas de gala, a elegância que emanava o loiro era natural e acordava suspiros por onde passasse e o encanto e o porte do ruivo não tinham nada que invejar às paixões que acordava Lucius.

Entraram no bar de copas e dirigiram-se a um dos apartados reservados para os VIPS, Charlie era um dos melhores clientes do seleto bar, Dark Moon quando estava em Londres. O local era um bar de ambiente onde a gente ia dançar, beber e porque não, a buscar casal se se terciava. Os reservados estavam preparados para que seus ocupantes tivessem toda a intimidem que precisavam, ninguém passava a lhes molestar nem sequer para levar as bebidas.

Tinham um grande e confortável sofá de couro negro uma mesa para depositar a bebida e uma zona que poderia servir para dançar se assim o desejavam, as luzes tênues saíam das paredes com um leve destelo branco que dava um aspecto de noite alumiada por algumas estrelas. Charlie pediu dois coquetéis especiais da casa os moon dark em honra ao nome do bar de copas. Eram uma mistura muito fria de chocolate, licor de menta e umas gotas de vodka para dar-lhe um toque de força à bebida.

A menta e o chocolate eram duas bebidas afrodisíacas que acordavam os sentidos aos amantes em um lugar que tanto convidava a isso. A música que soava era, nestes momentos, um tanto forte do mais puro black metal interpretada por um grupo muggle, Samael. Essa era a graça do lugar, combinar o mágico com o muggle. Uma moda que a cada vez ganhava mais adeptos entre os magos jovens, era uma forma de demonstrar que não estavam de acordo com as rigidezes do sangue puro.

Quando começaram a tocar um tema um pouco mais lento Western ground Charlie começou a se mover muito sensualmente adiante de Lucius, movendo suas mãos com giros circulares sobre seu peito e baixando por seus quadris. O dance do ruivo estava convertendo ao loiro em um vulcão a ponto de explodir.

A Lucius encantavam lhe os corpos sensuais e bem formados dos homens e também não fazia ascos aos das mulheres, mas se lhe davam a eleger ficava desde depois com o dos varões. Com as mulheres era dominante por natureza, mas com os homens não se importava de vez em quando se converter no submisso e este jovenzinho lhe estava pondo muito difícil, seria o dominante ou o dominado, lhe deixaria que chegasse até o final.

Charlie seguiu com seus movimentos sensuais e se desabrochou alguns botões de sua camisa de seda negra deixando ao descoberto uns fortes peitorais, muito marcados com dois formosos mamilos que estavam dizendo beija-los. Passou a taça fria por eles e automaticamente se puseram eretos, continuou desabrochado a camisa que ficou sujeita a seu corpo só pelas pontas entre suas calças, com uma leve sacudida fez que se deslocasse sobre seus ombros os deixando ao descoberto. Passou seu queixo por um de seus ombros acariciando sua cara e deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer por seus lábios entreabertos.

Lucius notava como sua ereção apertava dolorosamente suas calças, tinha que fazer algo ou morreria ali mesmo de prazer contido. Charlie era consciente do que estava provocando no loiro, pôs um sorriso ladino em seus lábios e lançou um feitiço a Lucius que lhe impediu se mover de onde estava. Com movimentos calculados depositou a copa na mesa roçando levemente ao passar o corpo de seu acompanhante que sentia que não podia mais se o ruivo continuava assim.

Novamente colocou-se adiante do loiro e começou a meter seus polegares entre as calças separando um pouco o cinto, lentamente lhe desabrochou e baixou as calças que sacudiu de suas pernas. Só com a camisa totalmente desabrochada seguiu dançando movendo seus quadris adiante do loiro. Como o ruivo não usava roupa interior seu pênis se movia livremente ao ritmo de seu corpo. Lucius começava a boquear ante a visão que tinha adiante dele. Charlie decidiu que já tinha jogado o suficiente com o loiro e era o momento de passar à ação.

-Evanesco e deixou a Lucius completamente nu e petrificado adiante dele, depois lhe passou um lenço de seda pelas mãos do loiro que atou a umas asas colocadas estrategicamente em uma das paredes da sala. Nesse momento Lucius entendeu para que serviam, algo que se tinha perguntado ao entrar na habitação.

Outros lenços de seda negra ataram os tornozelos do loiro a outros amarres similares da parede. Nesses momentos a ereção do loiro gotejava perigosamente, o mais mínimo roce lhe faria estalar. Charlie era consciente e não ia deixar que isso ocorresse tão cedo, apanhou um anel que levava em sua jaqueta e a pôs na base do pênis de Lucius abortando qualquer tentativa de ejacular do loiro.

Pôs um lenço na boca de Lucius para impedir que falasse, quando o teve bem sujeito e a sua graça lhe liberto do feitiço de imobilidade e começou a esfregar seu corpo sobre o dele. A Lucius tremiam-lhe as pernas, não ia aguentar pensava que explodiria sem o ruivo não lhe tirava a argola. Começou a sentir-se nervoso quando viu como sacava umas pequenas correntes acabadas em pinças e as colocava à argola da base do pênis e com a terminação em pinças agarrava seus mamilos já bastante sensíveis com a excitação que sentia.

-Lucius vejo que está desfrutando muito com isto, seu corpo não o pode negar, mas ainda fica o melhor. –Charlie lambeu seu pescoço de uma maneira muito obscena que começou a incomodar ao loiro.

-Faz muito que te desejo, sempre tão altivo, tão pago de si mesmo. Sempre tinha olhadas de desprezo e palavras insultantes para minha família, nunca gostei que Ginny se unisse a de seu filho, mas nesse anos me demonstrou que é uma boa pessoa e que ama a minha irmã e adora a sua pequena e de repente vem a aparecer você e a romper toda esta harmonia, porque tem que saber algo, Lucius sempre te desejei.

-Era inalcançável e isso se foi convertendo em um repto para mim e depois em uma obsessão e esta noite quando te vi no casamento de Harry e Severus achei que me ia voltar louco, por fim tinha ao alcance de minhas mãos o artífice a mais de uma noite úmida.

-Vi-te muito receptivo a minhas miradas e insinuações toda a noite e isso me animou a te trazer até aqui. Hoje será meu e sofrerá todas as humilhações que nos fez parecer aos Weasley, mas não se ponha nervoso gostará e te prometo mais de prazer do que tenha podido ter em toda sua vida.

-Não vai poder soltar da parede, o que você pensa que são simples lenços de seda são laços mágicos que quanto mais tenta afrouxar mais se fincam em seu pulso e suave pele.

Lucius começava a assustar-se, mas isso lhe excitava mais ainda, o se sentir vulnerável e a graça de um ruivo que não sabia quais eram suas intenções verdadeiras lhe faziam ferver o sangue até limites insuspeitados.

Charlie tinha muito claro que não lhe ia fazer dano, sempre tinha gostado desse homem e estava ao tanto do que pretendia como se lhe tinha comunicado sua irmãzinha, mas um pouco de susto não lhe viria mau ao maior dos Malfoy e isso faria que o orgasmo fosse maior. A adrenalina sempre proporcionava um prazer maior. Ele o tinha experimentado muitas vezes após submeter algum dragão o melhor era ter um bom pó com algum colega.

Notou como Lucius se convulsionava em uma mistura de medo e prazer que se não tivesse sido por lhe ter atado se teria caído de bruços ao solo, suas pernas mal lhe sujeitavam. Com os olhos entrecerrados e um sorriso zombador, acercou-se até o loiro e tirou-lhe o lenço da boca e sem deixar-lhe falar deu-lhe um beijo que lhe tirou as poucas forças que lhe ficavam.

Charlie considerou que já lhe tinha torturado o suficiente e decidiu lhe libertar as pernas e os braços, mas ainda lhe manteve a argola e as pinças. Levou-lhe até o sofá e obrigou-lhe a pôr-se de joelhos, abriu-lhe muito as nádegas e começou a rechear sua abertura com lubrificante, se untou também seu pênis e de um só golpe o penetrou.

Lucius lançou um grito mistura de prazer e de dor, Charlie ficou quieto para que o outro se acostumasse a sua invasão, enquanto lhe despojo de suas ataduras e massageou um pouco seu pênis que tinha perdido parte da ereção ao ser penetrado tão bruscamente. Lucius notou reviver seu desejo e moveu os quadris.

-Que quer que te faça? Diga ou não continuarei.

-Quero que se mova já, não pare, preciso libertar esta tensão que quase me mata.

Charlie se riu e começou um vaivém lento que desesperava ao loiro, ao notar como agitava seus quadris mais depressa, voltou a lhe perguntar. -Que quer?

-Que se mova mais rápido, tanta lentidão me está matando.

Agora quando viu a Lucius o suficiente humilhado começou a se mover rapidamente e a bombear seu pênis. Cedo estalaram os dois, o ruivo saiu devagar do interior do loiro, lançou um feitiço de limpeza a ambos e aconchegou a Lucius entre seus fortes braços.

-Lucius sempre tem sido para mim um sonho inalcançável, te via tão formoso, com tanta classe, felizmente casado e movendo a uns níveis para mim inalcançáveis. Quando acabou a guerra e foi condenado a prisão, cri morrer, ao saber que ia estar quatro longos anos encerrado me fiz uma promessa que quando saísse do cárcere tentaria me acercar a ti. Que soubesse que eu não te ia deixar que teria em mim um colega.

-Charlie nunca pensei que tinha acordado em si esses sentimentos, mas sabe, me agrada um montão que os tenhas e a verdade me deixou totalmente surpreendido, nunca me imaginei que um Weasley pudesse chegar a ser tão pervertido.

Ambos riram ante as palavras de Lucius, se sentiam muito bem, Charlie por ter conseguido seu sonho e quiçá ter iniciado uma relação e Lucius por se ver amado por alguém que tinha bom fundo.

-Será melhor que nos marchemos daqui Lucius, te deixarei em sua casa e se não se importa amanhã gostaria de poder comer contigo, dentro de uns dias voltarei outra vez a Romênia e passará um tempo até que regresse de novo a Londres.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor, você me acompanha a casa e fica a dormir comigo, tomaremos o café da manha e comeremos juntos.

-Parece-me uma, mas que muito boa ideia. - Charlie beijou os lábios do loiro e com um feitiço vestiu a ambos e se apareceram na casa de Lucius.

Segundo chegaram à casa Charlie voltou a lançar-se sobre o loiro e começou a comer-lhe a beijos. Lucius estava muito receptivo e deixou-se fazer, a verdade tinha desfrutado como não fazia tempo do encontro anterior e parecia que o que ficava de noite prometia. A cor de fogo do cabelo de seu amante ia totalmente a jogo com seu caráter.

Charlie, maior e musculoso que o loiro, não teve nenhum problema em carregar com ele e depois de lhe perguntar entre beijo e beijo que onde o preferia, lhe levou até o dormitório após que lhe dissesse onde estava.

Muito devagar depositou-lhe na cama, desta vez Charlie não ia ser impulsivo, queria que este encontro fosse algo mais terno que o anterior, que o loiro se sentisse mimado e não como um pedaço de carne para dar prazer como antes podia se ter considerado. Sua pequena vingança tinha-se levado a cabo e agora queria demonstrar a Lucius que o que em um princípio foi um paixão de adolescente, hoje eram vontades de lhe conhecer melhor e poder chegar, quem sabe, com o tempo a se querer para valer.

Passaram o que ficava de noite se amando e dormitando até que por fim, quando o firmamento começava a tingir-se de rosa, acabaram dormindo um nos braços do outro.

_oOo_

Harry acordou ao notar como os raios de sol entravam pelas janelas da habitação, apalpou a cama a seu lado e notou como o lugar que tinha ocupado Severus estava ainda quente. Não lhe deu tempo a se levantar quando seu esposo, que bem soava aquilo para Harry, entrava no dormitório. Levava uma bandeja na que lhe tinha preparado um suculento e nutritivo café da manhã enfeitado com uma preciosa rosa vermelha, que tanto gostava a Harry.

-Já tem acordado meu dorminhoco preferido.

-Sev, não se deboche de mim, sabe que a gravidez me dá muito sono, não o posso evitar e de todas formas, a atividade noturna me deixou um pouco esgotado.

-Não me imaginava que meu flamante esposo fora tão fraco que com um pouco de movimento se esgotasse tão rápido.

-Sev não se deboche de mim –Harry começou a fazer um bico e os olhos se lhe encheram de água.

-Meu amor, que tonto sou, me perdoa, não era minha intenção te molestar, só estava caçoando.

-Sinto muito Sev, mas é que este revolto de hormônios me faz estar extremamente sensível e …

Harry não pôde continuar, Severus tinha depositado a bandeja do café da manhã em uma mesa auxiliar próxima à cama e se tinha aproximado até seu esposo lhe agarrando a cabeça e lhe depositando um terno beijo. Harry abriu sua boca permitindo que o beijo fosse subindo de intensidade. Um pequeno gemido escapou-se de sua boca quando Severus tocou através das cobertas seus mamilos, já muito sensíveis pela gravidez.

Severus sentiu-se derreter-se de amor e prazer, era tão fácil acordar o desejo em seu companheiro que se sentia sumamente comprazido, era muito bonito que ambos estivessem sempre dispostos às demandas do outro, que o tomassem com desejo e prazer e não como uma obrigação, como passava muitas vezes com outros casais.

Harry queria compensar a Severus o pequeno enfado que acabava de ter com ele, faria algo que sabia que lhe encantava. Empurro com suas mãos os peitorais de Severus para que lhe desse espaço com o que ia fazer, mas o maior ao se sentir separado pensou que tinha incomodado a seu casal, Harry o conhecia muito bem por isso não lhe deixou falar.

-Shiii, senta na cadeira e não digas nem faças nada, só olha, te prometo muito prazer.

Severus sentiu um golpe de calor em seu entreperna e se avolumou de repente. Harry sorriu com a boca um pouco torcida e apartou inesperadamente a roupa da cama que lhe estorvava para o que tinha em mente. Sentou-se na cama e começou a tocar-se os mamilos com as duas mãos, os olhos tinha-os entreabertos e olhando fixos a Severus, a boca ligeiramente, só o suficiente para deixar passar a ponta de sua língua e começar a saborear muito devagar seus lábios.

Quando ouviu os tímidos gemidos de seu casal, separou suas pernas e deixo escapar sua ereção que tinha escondida entre elas, baixo uma mão até sua pene e começou a massageá-lo, acima e abaixo muito devagar com uma mão e com a outra baixo entre suas nádegas e começou a acariciar sua entrada, a penetrou com um de seus dedos.

Severus olhava-lhe a cada vez com mais luxuria, ia levantar-se para penetrá-lo ele quando sentiu como estava colado ao cadeirão, Harry, sem que ele o notasse, lhe imobilizou. Amaldiçoou por não se ter dado conta, o joguinho de seu garoto lhe estava pondo muito, mas que muito quente e não sabia o que ia poder aguentar com essa tortura.

Harry estava conseguindo o que se tinha proposto, enlouquecer a Severus. Um segundo dedo acompanho ao primeiro e depois um terceiro, notou como seu prazer ia em aumento e se não parava cedo se ia correr. Lhe excitava muito ver-se contemplado por seu casal enquanto se masturbava, mas não queria acabar tão cedo e menos sozinho.

Abriu muito suas pernas e separou-se as nádegas deixando ver sua entra a Severus, balaçou seus quadris e quando viu o tom púrpura da cara de seu espectador se baixou e com um movimento de sua mão o nu por completo. A ereção de Severus saltou imperiosa, forte, dura, grande. Harry involuntariamente se relambeu e guloso acercou-se a sua masculinidade e de um sozinho golpe a engoliu, notou o líquido salgado que começava a assomar pela ponta e o saboreou muito devagar com a língua.

Notou a crispação de Severus e não queria que se viesse em sua boca o queria dentro dele, queria se sentir cheio, acabo com o feitiço de imobilidade. Estava seguro que lhe alçaria e lhe penetraria sem mais, um calafrio de prazer lhe percorreu só do pensar. Mas as intenções de Severus eram outras, lhe castigaria por todo o mau que tinha sido.

Severus apanhou a Harry e pôs-lhe olhando para o solo em cima de seus joelhos e começou a palmar-lhe em traseiro arrancando pequenos ai de sua boca, que mais que queixas eram gritos de prazer. Severus queria ser muito estrito ele tinha sido muito mau. Começou a dar-lhe palmadas a cada vez mais fortes nas nádegas que ia alternando-as com a penetração de um de seus dedos em seu orifício. Quando notou que o cu de Harry estava começando a tomar uma coloração carmesim, parou lhe levou à cama e fez se pôr a quatro em cima da mesma.

Convocou uns lenços de seda e atou suas mãos à cabeceira da cama, com outros dois fazer nos tornozelos e separou o suficiente suas pernas para deixar sua entrada exposta. Apanhou uma garrafa de azeite e massageou as nádegas enrijecidas, se Harry pensava que tinha terminado de lhe dar palmadas estava muito equivocado.

-Pequeno torturador, portaste-te muito mau e vai seguir recebendo seu castigo. Gosta que sovara teu traseiro, de pequeno pervertido. Daqui a pouco vai a suplicar porque pare, pois vou seguir golpeando, assim aprenderá a não me enfeitiçar e a masturbar-te adiante de mim sem minha permissão.

-Huuuuummmmm, isso soa muito bem, que me vai fazer.

Harry recebeu por resposta uma chicotada que lhe moveu para diante.

-Deves-me um respeito jovenzinho, vejo que todos meus castigos limpando caldeirãos não te ensinaram a respeitar a seus maiores, -um novo açoite. - me chamará de você e me dirá senhor ou professor –novo açoite.

O pênis de Harry começava a gotejar e começou a arquear suas costas como se fosse um gato, agitou seus quadris convidando a Severus a que fizesse algo mais.

-Vejo que meu pequeno golfinho está desejoso de algo mais, mas não o vai ter tão cedo como você quisesse, primeiro vou seguir aplicando meu corretivo um pouco mais. –Novos açoites que provocavam gemidos de autêntico prazer em Harry, Severus estava tão excitado ou mais que ele com o jogo.

Severus, ainda que sabia que não lhe fazia falta a Harry, começou a penetrar com seus dedos, um, dois, três, até quatro. Metia-os e sacava com ritmo desenfreado, com sua outra mão tinha apertada a base do pênis de Harry não ia consentir que se corresse em seguida.

-Severus, é muito cruel deixa-me lhe pênis livre preciso esvaziar-me já.

-Isso sim que não, me enfeitiçou sem minha permissão, tem sido muito mau, não me chama senhor ou professor e isso é uma falta de respeito muito grande. Que te creste jovenzinho, te tenho que disciplinar um pouco.

Harry arqueava e tentava soltar-se, era algo que se tivesse querido o tivesse feito facilmente com um feitiço, mas queria e gostava do jogo, chegaria até o final. Severus também não estava para permitir-se esperar bem mais estava muito excitado. Considerou que Harry estava mais que dilatado, com as mãos ainda aceitosas de ter massageado as nádegas de Harry, se esfregou seu pênis e de um só golpe o penetrou começou a investi-lo, soltou sua mão da base do pênis de Harry, lhe deu três toques e o garoto se veio com um grito que quase rompe os cristais. Apertou seu ânus e o pênis de Severus ficou tão comprimido que se veio rapidamente.

O jogo tinha-lhes deixado exaustos aos dois abraçaram-se e não tiveram forças nem para se tampar ou se limpar se aconchegaram um nos braços do outro e ficaram dormidos um par de horas. Harry acordou faminto e ainda com uma nuvem de prazer lhe envolvendo. Mordeu delicadamente um dos mamilos de Severus e o maior respondeu com uma ereção que se meteu entre as pernas de Harry, este levantou uma delas e permitiu que lhe penetrasse de um só golpe, forte, seguro como gostava. Sua entrada estava ainda dilatada e úmida pela última vez, de modo que o pênis de Severus se deslizou sem dificuldade. Voltaram a amar de uma maneira mais pausada, mais terna, sentindo-se só um. Ambos se vieram ao mesmo tempo olhando aos olhos e se dizendo sem palavras todo o que se amava.

_oOo_

Tinha passado já em uma semana desde o casamento de Harry e de Severus e hoje voltavam de novo a Hogsmeade onde Margaret e a pequena Lily lhes estavam esperando. Poderiam desfrutar do fim de semana em família dantes de incorporar à escola. Tinham comprado uma enorme pelúcia de um ursinho para Lily e a Margaret uma bonita bolsa de artesanato da zona. O casal já estava desejando ver de novo a suas garotas que seguro que estavam tão ansiosas como eles.

Enquanto em Londres Lucius e Charlie estavam desfrutando de uma deliciosa comida em um dos restaurantes preferidos do primeiro. Não se importava em absoluto que lhe vissem com o ruivo, tinha ficado claro que seu casamento tinha terminado e que desejava refazer sua vida. No dia do casamento de Harry e Severus, ele e Narcisa tinham tido uma conversa do mais esclarecedora.

Flash Back

_\- Narcisa agradeço-te muitíssimo que desses o passo de pedir o divórcio, eu nunca me tivesse atrevido, minha educação e orgulho me impediam._

_-Eu vi Lucius…_

_-Não, não diga nada, me deixa que continue falando ou não terei valor para seguir. Após uns meses comecei a reflexionar sobre minha vida, dei-me conta que todo tinha sido um erro, não fiz mais que seguir os ditados primeiro de meus pais, após a sociedade e do louco de Voldemort._

_A estas alturas Narcisa si que estava pondo cara de assombro, nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos se imaginou que Lucius pudesse chamar assim ao Lord. –E a que me tinha conduzido tudo isto, a um casal sem amor, a ter um filho ao que não demonstrei, por preconceitos de classe social, todo o amor que sentia por ele, a converter em um delinquente. Mas hoje Narcisa sinto-me um homem novo, quando por fim tenho conseguido me livrar de todo esse lixo de educação, vejo a vida de outra maneira. Agora só peço que meu filho confie em mim, que me deixe ver crescer a meus netos e que oxalá tanto tu possamos refazer de novo nossas vidas._

_-Lucius faz-me muito feliz ao saber que por fim se deu conta da vida tão errônea que levávamos. Quero que saibas que todos estes anos juntos, ainda que não têm conseguido que nos amássemos, sim que têm feito, pelo menos de minha parte, têm permitido que sentisse carinho para ti, além de que és o pai de meu filho e também quero que saibas que sempre me terás para o que precises._

_Narcisa e Lucius abraçaram-se carinhosamente, como dois bons amigos que se reencontram, o gesto não passou desapercebido por Draco que se alegrou enormemente ao saber que seus pais se tinham reconciliado._

Fim do Flash Back

-Lucius, que passa em que pensa, te ficou um pouco na inópia, se encontra bem?

-Sim Charlie, é que estava pensando no casamento de meu filho e a das coisas maravilhosas que me ocorreram nesse dia.

-Por exemplo –Charlie sorriu a Lucius sabendo que além de ser ele uma delas, estava a reconciliação com sua família, tal e como sua irmã lhe tinha dito, mas queria o ouvir de seus próprios lábios.

-Duas coisas muito importantes ocorreram nesse dia, o começar a estar juntos e a reconciliação com minha ex mulher e a aceitação plena de meu filho e sua família. Às vezes penso que tenho demasiada sorte imerecida, eu não tenho sido sempre que digamos uma boa pessoa, mais bem todo o contrário, minha marca assim o testemunha, mas quero que saiba que tenho mudado e que é melhor ser boa pessoa que uma vil rata como o tinha sido até agora.

Charlie olhou muito sério aos olhos do loiro e apanhando lhe a mão do braço que tinha a marca com as duas suas lhe disse –Lucius todos nos equivocamos na vida, umas vezes de maneira intencionada, outros empurrados pelas circunstâncias, sem poder eleger, mas o que nos faz para valer crescer é apartar do caminho ao que nos conduziu todos esses erros e endereçar nossos passos. Nunca se arrependa do que tem feito ou tens sido se te deste conta de que não era bom e tens mudado. Isso te faz ser realmente melhor pessoa e te digo mais, ao princípio me acerquei a ti porque sentia esse tonto desejo adolescente não satisfeito, mas nestes dias junto a ti me permitiram te conhecer deveras e ainda que te pareça um pouco cedo me apaixonar de ti loucamente.

-Charlie, não sei que te dizer me deixou sem palavras, nunca ninguém me tinha falado assim, com palavras sinceras, com tanto amor. Não me mereço e você também não, não quero que te possa se ver prejudicado por estar com ex comensal ex preso

-Shhhhiiiii, não diga nada mais. Quero-te e não me importo em absoluto o que possa dizer a gente, é meu amor e me enfrentarei a quem queira que possa te fazer dano. Charlie levantou-se um pouco e deu um beijo a Lucius nos lábios carregado de ternura.

A gente que estava no restaurante se lhes ficaram olhando, não por que fossem dois homens se não porque eram precisamente quem eram. Uma câmera indiscreta captou o momento e nesse mesmo dia estacionou a fotografia no diário O Profeta. Ao dia seguinte foi portada de primeira plana.

Dois antigos colegas de fadigas de Lucius olharam a fotografia e sorriram. –Acho que por fim vamos começar a dar um escarmento a todos os traidores que têm abandonado o caminho traçado por nosso senhor. Lucius será o primeiro junto com seu namoradinho traidor ao sangue. Esse maldito de Potter voltará a dar a cara e poderemos por fim vingar-nos dele também.

Continuará…


	11. O Sequestro

Harry estava já no Grande Comedor esperando que os alunos de primeiro entrassem nele para ser selecionados para as casas. Severus, como subdiretor da Escola lhe tocava trazer aos pequenos. Seu companheiro tinha-lhe dito que não lhe atemorizara demasiado, senão o chapéu não poria a ninguém na Casa de Gryffindor. Severus riu ante o comentário e ainda mostrava um sorriso quando foi para os pequenos, ainda que mais bem aos meninos lhes pareceu uma careta de desagrado.

-Façam o favor de seguir-me em ordem, esperarão até que sejam chamados para subir ao estrado e que se lhes coloque o chapéu que lhe atribuirá sua casa até que finalizem aqui seus estudos. Tudo o que façam trará consequências para ela, ao igual que para seus colegas.

Os pequenos entraram um pouco assustados no Grande Comedor, ficaram maravilhados ao ver o teto magnificamente alumiado pela lua e as estrelas e pela multidão de velas que levitavam. Após que os pequenos fossem atribuídos a suas respectivas casas a diretora começou seu discurso de bem-vinda como era tradição na Escola.

-Como vimos dizendo todos os anos a princípios de curso tendes totalmente vedado ir ao bosque proibido, os perigos são grandes para magos inexperientes e vocês recordem que estão proibidos qualquer artigo que possa danar a integridade de qualquer dos habitantes deste castelo. Também quero os dizer que temos de volta a nosso querido professor de poções e herói de guerra Severus Snape e nossa nova aquisição para nosso claustro como professor de DCAT e também nosso salvador o professor Harry Potter hoje em dia professor Harry Snape, como todos sabem já pelas notícias do mundo mágico e para que se acabem todos as possíveis fofocas o professor Severus Snape e o professor Harry Potter têm contraído matrimonio e para evitar possíveis confusões à hora de se dirigir a eles o professor de DCAT tem pedido que lhe sigam chamado por seu sobrenome de solteiro.

Os alunos olhavam emocionados ao mito de Harry Potter, tinham ouvido falar tanto a seus pais de seu heroísmo e valor que a muitos dos antigos e novos alunos se lhes fazia incrível que um herói dessa magnitude, junto com seu flamante esposo pudessem estar dando classes em Hogwarts e não ocupando outros postos mais substanciosos no Ministério.

A diretora tinha lembrado com o casal que falaria com os alunos de sua união para evitar fofocas e tinha sugerido que eles podiam também dizer umas palavras aos alunos e sobretudo que soubessem que a família ia ir em aumento, era melhor que se soubesse já a que começassem a fazer cabalas desnecessárias.

Severus não era muito partidário de arear sua vida privada, mas ao final cedeu sabia que Minerva tinha razão e que o fazia pelo bem do companheiro e da pequena Lily. Harry também não era muito feliz com ter que falar em público, sempre foi muito relutante a ser o ponto de olhares das pessoas. Severus sabia disso e lhe disse a Harry que ele falaria pelos dois. Severus levantou-se e dirigiu-se até onde estava Minerva e com uma de suas famosas miradas de presta atenção ou te levará o pior castigo de tua vida começou a falar.

-Alunos de Hogwarts a diretora McGonagall já lhe falou da união do senhor Potter e eu. Não gostamos a de ambos falar de nossas vidas privadas, mas antes de mais nada queremos evitar maus entendidos, e que conheçam de primeira mão nossas vidas.

-Faz exatamente quinze dias o professor Potter e eu contraímos matrimonio ante a sociedade mágica, mas ante o divino fazia já cinco anos que o tínhamos feito e fruto de nosso amor e de nossa união nasceu uma formosa menina que é a alegria de nossas vidas. As circunstâncias da última batalha fizeram que o senhor Potter achasse que eu tinha morrido e durante quatro anos estivemos separados, pensando que eu tinha morrido. Graças a tenacidade de meus amigos e de mim mesmo consegui dar com o paradeiro de minha família e a partir daí já sabem que formalizamos nossa união e que novamente tem dado frutos e dentro de sete meses aproximadamente um novo membro se virá a somar à família Snape Potter.

-Com isto quero dar por concluídas todas as possíveis fofocas. Acabou-se a guerra e os heróis, somente somos um casal que se dedica ao ensino e que tem uma filha e daqui a pouco terá um novo membro. Agora senhores e senhoritas como subdiretor da Escola e chefe da casa Slytherin lhes recomendo que façam caso das indicações da diretora e teremos todos um feliz curso.

Severus deixou um pouco impactados aos alunos foi direto, claro e sincero e desde depois os alunos agradeceram o gesto que tiveram com eles e por suposto não queriam ter nenhum problema com o severo chefe de Slytherin e também não com seu companheiro.

Concluída o jantar os alunos foram-se até suas respectivas casas e Harry e Severus foram-se até sua moradia em Hogsmeade. Hoje tinha sido uma exceção ao ser o primeiro dia de colégio, mas tinham a firme intenção, se não surgia nenhum imprevisto de ir até sua casa a jantar todas as noites. Se ocorresse algo na Escola iriam rapidamente, sua casa estava ligada com a rede flu diretamente com o despacho de Minerva.

Os alunos de caminho até suas habitações foram-se cochichando as rugosas notícias e dois alunos de Slytherin de sétimo curso foram diretos à corujal a mandar uma mensagem urgente até a guarida dos restos de comensais que tentavam recriar um reino de escuridão.

Em menos de duas horas, os novos campeões do mundo escuro receberam a notícia do que já se imaginavam, Severus Snape ex comensal e traidor se tinha casado com outro asqueroso mestiço que tinha acabado com seu direito a fazer com o poder aos seguidores do Senhor Tenebroso.

-Crabbe acho que é o momento de começar a mover os fios, temos que convocar a todos os comensais que ainda ficam livres das garras do ministério, temos que começar pelos que acabam de terminar sua condenação, são os mais novos em entrar em nossa rede, exceto Lucius Malfoy, se conseguíssemos que se nos unisse arrastaria a muitíssima gente.

-É verdadeiro Nott, mas acho que é uma tarefa que te compete a ti, você tem mais confiança com ele e me encantaria que chegasse o momento em que pudesse vingar a morte de meu filho por culpa desse asqueroso mestiço de Potter.

-Veremos que trama Malfoy, não se pôs em contato com nenhum de nós, me imagino que estará tentando que a sociedade mágica o volte a reconhecer ao ver como não se vincula com ninguém não conveniente à mesma, mas no fundo sei que anseia o poder que nosso senhor deixou ao morrer.

-Então não acho que tenha nada mais que discutir, o quanto antes se ponha em contato com ele melhor para todos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na outra ponta de Londres um sorridente Lucius Malfoy estava desfrutando dos episódios que seu amante lhe estava contando sobre os dragões, a cada dia estava mais entusiasmado com esse ruivo que lhe roubava o fôlego com uma só mirada.

-Charlie isso sim que é bom, acho que tem um trabalho que, ainda que perigoso, te apaixona. Não sabe o que seria capaz de dar por te ver em ação.

-Isso é muito fácil não tem mais que te vir comigo e desfrutar de uns dias na Romênia, não trabalho as 24 horas do dia e pela noite sempre há um grupo especial para os cuidar. Faz anos que deixei de trabalhar pela noite e isso significa que apesar de te ver pouco pelo dia teremos toda a noite para estar juntos.

-Huuummm, não sei. Deixa-me pensar –Lucius pôs cara de concentração mas durou lhe pouco, em seguida começou a rir-se. -Pois claro que aceito a ir contigo, me virá bem mudar um pouco de ares e desde depois o das noites me parece muito tentador.

Charlie aproximou-se até Lucius e lhe beijou com ternura. -Obrigado Lucius.

\- Por que?

\- Porque encanta-me que possas me acompanhar, me encontro muito a gosto contigo e agora que começamos a nos conhecer não gostaria que da distância esfriasse nossa relação.

-Graças a ti Charlie por admitir em sua vida, me faz me sentir muito bem com suas atenções, nunca cheguei a pensar que pudesse alguma vez encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

O casal seguiu falando um bom momento sobre o que fariam na Romênia, Charlie conhecia gentes e lugares muito interessantes. Estava desejoso de apresentar a seus amigos e também lhe prometeu que lhe levaria a visitar a uns amigos muito especiais que tinha ali, o clã de vampiros dos Eminescu, que nunca se tinham unido às redes de Voldemort e que tinham ajudado todo o que tinham podido na guerra.

-Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, já conhece meu passado e os vampiros são muito sensíveis a determinados temas e desde depois eles vão detectar assim que me vejam que possuo algo que não lhes resulta muito desagradável. –Lucius olhou-se o antebraço esquerdo enquanto falava.

-Não se preocupe por isso, lhes contarei de nossa relação e de seu arrependimento que é verdadeiro, quiçá te exijam uma pequena prova como lhes deixar que leiam sua mente, mas nada mais.

-Tinha entendido que às vezes bebem do sangue da pessoa à que querem pesquisar e que através de seu líquido vital veem suas verdadeiras intenções.

-É verdadeiro Lucius, mas não creio se queira que cheguem a te ler a mente, confiam muito em mim e se consideram que eu te dei toda minha confiança, também eles o vão fazer.

-Obrigado, Charlie, por confiar em mim.

O ruivo acercou-se mais a Lucius e lhe beijou indicando com este gesto que confiava nele e lhe queria. –Quero que seja parte de meu mundo e que conheça a meus amigos e que em algum dia também você lhe possas chamar assim. Ninguém é perfeito e todos de alguma maneira cometemos erros, mas não por isso temos que estar continuamente condenados pelos demais.

O casal passou a noite amando-se e falando dos planos que fariam quando estivessem juntos na Romênia, ignorantes de que o futuro de Lucius poderia se complicar por culpa de seus antigos colegas.

_oOo_

Severus e Harry chegaram até sua casa onde Margaret acabava de dar de jantar a Lily e já banhada e com seu pijama posto esperava a que chegassem seus papais. Sabia que essa noite não tinham podido jantar com elas porque chegavam à Escola os novos alunos e tinham que estar todos os professores presentes para a cerimônia das Casas. Esses lhe tinha explicado muito bem seu papai Sev, que disso entendia muito e a menina ficou convencida de que não podiam faltar. Assim que Lily sentiu como seus papais apareciam pela lareira do salão se lançou para eles.

-Papi, papai que bem que já tenham voltado, os estava esperando para que me contasse um conto, papi quero o das ovelhinhas que não queriam dormir.

-Está bem meu amor, te disse que está muito guapa com seu pijama novo com estrelinhas e luas de cor rosa.

A pequena ria-se ante as cócegas e as palavras tão bonitas que seu papai Sev lhe estava dizendo, jogou seus bracinhos a seu pescoço para que a carregasse em braços e a levasse até seu dormitório. Harry olhava emocionado, um pouco por culpa da gravidez e outro pouco por culpa do grande amor que sentia por ambos.

Subiram até a habitação da pequena e enquanto Harry contava-lhe o conto a Lily, Severus acariciava sua cabecinha e pouco a pouco a menina acabou dormindo com essa expressão que só possuem os inocentes.

Ambos papais lhe deram um beijo e baixaram até o salão onde se iam tomar um chá antes de se deitar com Margaret, quem estava desejosa de que lhe contassem como tinha ido sua apresentação no colégio. Passaram um momento muito ameno enquanto narravam lhe os acontecimentos da jornada e Margaret punha lhes ao dia dos apuros que a fez passar Lily quando lhe perguntou como seu papi tinha podido meter a seu irmãozinho em sua barriguinha sem se fazer dano.

-E bem tia como tens conseguido sair airosa do tema.

-Muito fácil Severus, simplesmente disse-lhe que amanhã seu papai lhe contará muito lentamente quando volte da Escola, porque hoje se ia fazer muito tarde.

Severus pôs cara de Margaret, esta me vai a pagar e Harry ao ver o rosto de seu esposo se jogou a rir com vontades. A ver como saía do apresso o severo professor ou mais bem o assustado pai primário.

-Harry não tem nenhuma graça, prefiro me enfrentar antes a imperdoáveis que ter que contar isto à menina sem que lhe cause nenhum trauma.

-Bom o melhor será que estejamos os dois presentes e que eu te jogue um cabo, esta é uma das possíveis perguntas que todos os meninos se fazem com a idade de Lily e eu me informei de como tratar o tema sem que a traumatize.

Após um momento de seguir conversando agradavelmente foram-se todos a dormir, amanhã começavam as classes e tinham que madrugar, ademais Harry precisava dormir um pouco mais por causa da gravidez, mas esta noite se encontrava inquieto, era uma sensação de perigo, algo que não tinha sentido desde o final da guerra. Não quis lhe dizer nada a seu esposo, possivelmente sua gravidez lhe estava jogando uma má passada e se imaginava perigos inexistentes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

À manhã seguinte dois fatos ocorriam simultaneamente, Lucius quando estava terminando de se arranjar para ir a casa de seu filho e lhe contar sua viagem a Romênia e porque não sua recente relação com Charlie notou como seu antebraço esquerdo lhe queimava como quando o Lord lhes convoca a seu lado. Não era possível, tinha morrido, ele o tinha presenciado, que estava passando, é que nunca ia poder estar tranquilo. Teria que pedir ajuda mas a quem, a seu companheiro, quiçá se assustasse e não quisesse ter nenhum trato com ele. A seu filho, não demasiado tinha já com sua família e negócios para lhe preocupar mais. Quem poderia lhe ajudar, pensou desesperado, e nesse momento se lhe fez a luz, Severus, ele saberia como lhe ajudar ou pelo menos talvez saberia que poderia estar ocorrendo.

O outro fato foi mais grave, Severus estava despedindo-se de Lily e de Margaret enquanto Harry tinha saído já ao jardim da casa para recolher a imprensa que Severus lia todas as manhãs para tentar ganhar tempo, iam um pouco apressados, já que Lily se tinha levantado um pouco rebelde esta manhã e não queria tomar o café da manha quando notou um puxe em seu estômago lhe indicando que acabava de ativar um translador.

Mentalmente se bofeteou, estava no mundo mágico, nunca tinha que ter deixado de mostrar precaução, apesar de se sentir seguro com sua família, muitos comensais não tinham sido apresados e ele ainda seguia sendo o ponto de olha onde se concentravam todos os ódios desses seres despreciáveis. Tinha saído sem varinha a recolher a imprensa, tinha-a deixado em sua capa, em seu estado era muito perigoso para o bebê e para ele fazer magia sem uma varinha que a canalizara. Estava tão acostumado a fazê-la sem ela que às vezes se lhe esquecia que tinha que a levar.

-Vá Nott olhava a quem temos aqui, o prêmio gordo, em vez do traidor temos a sua putita que pelo que dizem as más línguas volta a estar grávido novamente.

-Bastardos.

-CRUCIO! Asqueroso mestiço não se te ocorra voltar a insultar desta maneira, importa-nos muito pouco que esteja esperando outro engendro traidor dessa rata traiçoeira. Queria vingar-nos dele por seu labor que fez de espião contra nosso senhor, mas que melhor maneira de nos vingar que te tendo sequestrado.

-Agora os teremos aos dois e novamente começaremos o que nunca tinha que ter acabado, instauraremos um mundo de sangue pura, sem asquerosos sangue sujo ou mestiços.

-Se pensa que quatro desquiciados irá conseguir o que o outro grande desquiciado não pôde esta muito equivocados.

-CRUCIO! Não volte a falar assim de nosso senhor. Um novo se vai a erigir em nosso líder e você morrerá em suas mãos, não sem antes te ter convertido em sua putita particular. Piltrafa, não sei que viu Snape em ti, mas desde depois tem que ser muito bom na cama.

Agora Crabbe olhava com luxuria o corpo do moreno que se retorcia um pouco ainda pela dor que lhe tinham provocado os dois crucios, sabiamente administrados para que o bebê não sofresse dano. Isso só significava que iam tentar chantagear a seu companheiro com o bebê.

-Veremos que tão bom é na cama Potter, Crabbe quase cuspiu seu nome quando se acercou a ele. –Queria humilhar-lhe que se sentisse um autêntico lixo e que depois lhes rogasse, iam ser uns dias muito duros até que conseguissem curvar a vontade deste maldito mago que tinha acabado com a morte de seu senhor.

Com um sorriso bobão Crabbe acercou-se até o lugar onde estava atirado Harry e começou a tocar seu corpo…

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lucius foi-se diretamente até Hogsmeade com um pouco de sorte ainda não se teriam ido até a Escola e poderia lhe contar o que lhe passava. O que não se esperava é que na casa tivesse tal revelo de gente. Estava não só Minerva senão também os amigos de Harry e seu filho.

-Draco filho que ocorre aqui –Lucius enquanto falava fazia caretas de dor, o antebraço esquerdo lhe ardia com grande intensidade, mais bem lhe queimava, involuntariamente se jogo mão ao antebraço, gesto que não passou desapercebido por seu filho.

-Pai, encontra-te bem?

-Não, Draaacooo –Lucius quase não podia articular palavra pela dor tão grande que sentia no antebraço esquerdo. - Preciso falar com Severus.

-Pai, Harry tem desaparecido tememos que tem caído em uma armadilha destinada a ele, não sabemos quem tem podido ser.

-Não é muito difícil de adivinhar tendo em conta o que lhe está passando a Lucius nestes momentos.

-Tem razão Ron, brote-los de comensais estão-se fazendo a cada vez mais incómodos.

-Lucius se em algo estimas a Severus e se não te compromete muito, gostaríamos que fosses a de esse chamado. - Shii, não diga nada, sei que te reformaste e que tenta refazer sua vida, te estou pedindo de uma maneira oficial como chefe do corpo de aurores te peço que te converta em nosso espião e possamos fazer algo para averiguar o paradeiro de Harry.

-Ronald Weasley eu vinha totalmente confundido, queria perguntar a Severus se a ele também lhe estava passando o mesmo, não quero voltar a cair nesse pesadelo de novo, minha vida agora por fim me pertence e não quero voltar a depender de fanáticos.

-Lucius se em algo tem estimado minha amizade te peço pelo mais sagrado, pelo que mais queira que nos ajuda a encontrar a meu Harry, acho que morrerei se lhe volto a perder.

-O farei Severus porque não quero que esses desquiciados possam voltar a formar um grupo que volte a converter o mundo mágico em um caos, porque quero refazer minha vida e porque não suportarei ver sofrer à gente que quero.

-Se todos estamos de acordo é preciso que vá o quanto antes ao chamado, te vou dar este anel o usa em caso de emergência, se as coisas se põem feias o ativa e te trará a salvo até a central de aurores. É muito importante que não suspeitem de ti.

-Assim o farei Ronald, Draco filho espero poder regressar cedo, tenho muitas coisas que te contar.

Lucius foi-se rapidamente até o lugar onde o estavam chamando seus antigos colegas de maldades. Draco ficou com o coração encolhido ao ver desaparecer novamente a seu pai ante o chamado dos comensais, trazia-lhe muito más lembranças. Severus estava à beira do colapso e o resto dos amigos de Harry morriam-se pelo que lhe pudesse estar passando ao moreno. Só a pequena Lily estava alheia a todo o que passava em sua casa, assim que se deram conta do que ocorria Margareth se levou à pequena até a casa de Andrômeda e Narcisa para que a cuidassem.

Charlie foi rapidamente à casa de Severus e Harry assim que inteirou-se por seu pai do que estava ocorrendo, quando chegou seu irmão Ron lhe pôs a par do que tinha ocorrido e de como Lucius Malfoy se tinha convertido em um espião para eles.

Charlie pôs-se pálido quando se deu conta do que lhe podia passar a seu companheiro se era descoberto por seus ex parceiros. Sua palidez não passou desapercebida por seu irmão e seu cunhada.

-Que te passa Charlie, parece que o mundo se acaba para ti.

-Assim é Mione, quando por fim tinha conseguido ao homem que se ia converter em meu companheiro estável e que íamos começar uma vida feliz longe de seu passado. Este irrompe de novo em sua vida e não sei se será capaz de sair indemne disso.

Tanto a Ron como a Hermione quase se lhes cai a boca ao solo quando escutaram a Charlie lhes contar sua relação com o pai de seu cunhado. -Que calado o tinha irmão, se não me equivoco muito vem desde o casamento de Harry e Severus, verdadeiro?

-Não, não se equivoca Ron, desde depois não se te escapa uma desde que sua vida se dedica ao trabalho de Auror.

-Quando nos pensava dizer?

-Hoje mesmo antes de ir-nos para a Romênia íamos ir a casa de mamãe e papai para dizer-lhe a eles. Mamãe ia chamar-vos a todos a comer para me dar a despedida e nós aproveitaríamos para dizer.

-Charlie, alegro-me muito pela decisão que tinha tomado meu pai e você, todos queremos que isto saia bem. Não suportaríamos nem uma perda mais. Tem fé, meu pai sabe muito bem desenvolver-se nesse mundo e acho que para valer tem mudado e do que dele dependa nos ajudará a trazer a Harry são e salvo.

-Agora é melhor que vamos estar com seu padrinho Draco, acho que está a ponto de que lhe dê algo.

-Tem razão Ginny, vamos à salinha, lhe darei uma poção que consiga lhe acalmar um pouco a ansiedade.

Severus por fim tinha acedido a tomar-se a poção que seu afilhado lhe ofereceu e agora descansava no cadeirão, não queria ir ao dormitório, esperava ansioso qualquer indício da volta de seu companheiro e Lucius. Mione tampou lhe com uma manta e fez-lhes senhas ao resto para que falassem baixinho, se podiam lhe dar umas horas de descanso melhor.

-Ainda não entendo como a Lucius lhe chamaram e Severus não tem sentido nada, ele também tem a marca.

-Não Charlie, Severus não tem a marca, Harry antes da batalha final tinha conseguido criar um feitiço que a faria desaparecer, o praticou muito com Severus para que por si por qualquer motivo ele não pudesse o fazer, ele o levasse a cabo. Era muito arriscado tirar-lhe antes de que Voldemort morresse. Quando Harry achou que Severus estava morto deveu lhe lançar o feitiço, não queria que fosse enterrado com esse horrível sinal manchando seu corpo.

-Ron, mas esse feitiço teve que ser muito poderoso para o conseguir.

-Harry é um mago muito poderoso.

-Acha que ele quererá o fazer também com Lucius.

-Harry tem um grande coração e sabe que a gente pode se equivocar, mas também sabe que todos podemos mudar, por isso não duvido que o fará.

_oOo_

Enquanto em um lugar remoto da Inglaterra uma reunião que recordava os melhores tempos do tenebroso estava tendo lugar, pouco a pouco tinham começado a se juntar todos os comensais que tinham conseguido escapar das garras dos aurores e agora esperavam poder começar a semear de novo o terror e o caos entre os magos, só precisavam uma figura que fosse capaz de aglutina-los a todos. Em seu delírio pensaram que o que melhor o poderia fazer seria Lucius Malfoy, mas sempre como um homem de palha, o utilizariam até que Nott considerasse oportuno que tinha chegado o momento de ser ele novo senhor escuro.

Lucius apareceu-se na sala onde lhe estavam esperando Nott e Crabbe –Vejo que te demorou um pouco em te aparecer parceiro. -Isto último o disse Nott em um tom que bem podia significar qualquer coisa menos, precisamente, colega. Queria estar seguro até onde queria chegar Malfoy.

-Se demorei-me ou não em vir até aqui é assunto meu, Nott. Desde quando tenho que te dar explicações. Recordo-te que eu não fugi a esconder na batalha final e que estive até o final ao lado de nosso senhor.

-Muito conveniente por sua parte Malfoy, mas que eu saiba só teve que estar quatro anos em prisão, isso significa que não era tão fiel ao senhor tenebroso como pensávamos.

-Só sou um sobrevivente, se fiz essas declarações e consegui manipular ao menino de Potter era precisamente para conseguir não apodrecer de por vida em Azkaban. Mas isso não é assunto seu Nott e agora me vai dizer para que me chamou como se fosse o senhor tenebroso.

Lucius com sua máscara de frialdade aprendida durante tantos anos como comensal apontava ameaçadoramente com sua varinha ao outro mago. Não se ia a amedrontar tão facilmente como se pensava o outro, ademais tinha que averiguar, que demônios pretendia Nott e por suposto achar o paradeiro de Potter, lhe devia.

-Vale, vale Lucius já vejo que segue sendo o mesmo, o te ter chamado é algo que acho que já adivinha ou não?

-Sim, mas gostaria que me dissesse de você mesmo.

-Está bem, queremos voltar a estabelecer a ordem que nosso senhor com tanto esmero e empenho conseguiu e que nos foi arrebatado por Potter e o traidor de seu companheiro. Precisamos um autêntico líder e temos pensado em ti. Nossa segunda obsessão era conseguir ao traidor de Snape e através dele poder chegar até seu companheiro e a sorte nos sorriu, temos conseguido o prêmio gordo. Temos em nosso poder a Potter.

Lucius não se imutava aparentemente, mas temia pela vida do companheiro de Severus, Nott sempre tinha sido um comensal tão desquiciado como sua querida cunhada Bellatrix, não gostava nada da cara que punha quando se referia a Potter, o rapaz tinha que ter sofrido algum tipo de castigo.

-Agora Lucius se é tão amável nos acompanhe a visitar a nosso convidado e depois nos dirá se acede a te unir a nós como líder, por suposto precisaremos uma pequena prova de sua lealdade.

Sabia como pensava esse desquiciado, se imaginava qual ia ser essa prova, apertou a varinha até que suas dedos se puseram brancos. –Vamos, Nott não façamos esperar mais a nosso convidado.

Quando chegaram ao sótão onde estava Harry, Lucius não se imaginava a estampa tão desagradável que se ia encontrar ali.

-Todo seu Lucius faz as honras a nosso convidado.

As pupilas do loiro se dilataram, foi a única concessão à náusea que lhe deu ao observar o estado do convidado.

Continuará…


	12. O Resgate

Em um rincão atirado no solo jazia Harry Potter semi-inconsciente, sua roupa estava cheia de tirões e a carne que deixava ver estava completamente lacerada por chicotes. A postura da vítima era fetal por suas pernas nuas corriam fios de sangue, isso só podia dever a uma coisa, tinha sido violado brutalmente.

A Lucius fez-lhe um nodo no estômago, sabia que o rapaz estava grávido de novo e esse sangue não pressagiava nada bom. Voltou-se para Nott com uma mirada interrogadora. -Quem ou quem tem deixado nesse estado a Potter?

-Por que quer o saber?

-Muito singelo Crabbe se queremos negociar com ele antes de matar como me imagino que são seus planos temos que o manter apresentável, se morre antes de tempo não terá nada com o que negociar.

-Sempre tão prático e tão frio Malfoy, uma vez mais tem razão. Será necessário prestar-lhe certa atenção médica a esse verme.

-Crabbe encarrega-te de chamar a Norris estará imagino-me em sua consulta privada, enquanto Lucius e eu lhe levaremos até uma habitação onde possa ser atendido mais comodamente. Disse que não fosse tão cruel com ele ou o perderíamos, mas não me fez muito caso.

Nott enquanto recriminava a Crabbe adiante de Lucius movia ameaçadoramente sua varinha, o outro comensal punha pose de assustado. Estes dois tinham pactuado sua atuação adiante de Lucius, desta maneira Nott tentava ganhar-se a confiança do loiro e fazer-lhe achar que estaria sempre disposto a defender suas posturas. Uma vez que lhe tivesse plenamente convencido utilizaria seu prestígio para atrair ao resto dos comensais e depois ele se faria com o poder.

Crabbe abandonou a estância fria e úmida em busca do medimago Norris, sempre fiel aos ideais de Voldemort, tinha sido de grande ajuda para os comensais feridos. Nott começou a falar a Lucius para contar-lhe o por que da situação de Potter.

-Lucius quiçá Crabbe tenha-se excedido um pouco.

-Um pouco diz, se deixou-o quase morto.

-Tem que entender por sua culpa seu filho morreu na batalha de Hogwarts, é normal que atuasse assim.

-Venha não falemos mais deste fedelho e levemos à habitação para que possa ser cuidado por Norris. Enquanto me dará uma explicação do chamado e o que quer de mim com mais calma.

Lucius com sua elegância natural lançou um feitiço de levitação para o moreno e conduziu-o até a habitação onde ia ser curado. Ele não era medimago, mas sabia que o estado do moreno era crítico, além da tortura e violação lhe tinham posto umas argolas nas mãos que faziam que sua magia ficasse inibida. Isso não lhe favorecia, nem sequer lhe deixavam o recurso de se restabelecer com ela.

-Será melhor que lhe retiremos as argolas das mãos, está tão mau que não acho que possa lançar nem um feitiço, seu corpo tem que estar lutando por se recuperar. Crabbe tem-se enraivecido deveras com ele.

No instante que Nott o ia responder apareceram Norris e Crabbe acompanhados por uma enfermeira fiel à causa. O medimago estava acostumado a ver corpos em pior estado que o de Harry por isso não sentiu a urgência que nesse momento estava queimando a Lucius em seu interior.

-Vejo que desta vez os divertisse bastante com este. Quem é?

-Talvez não lhe reconhece por seu fedor, é o que acabou com nosso senhor.

-Imagino-me que o estado no que se encontra tem sido provocado por ti Crabbe, ou me equivoco talvez.

-Não, não se equivoca tenho sido eu. Sabe de sobra o que odeio a este desgraçado, acabou com a vida de nosso senhor e com a de meu filho e ademais corrompeu a um de nossos comensais mais eficazes lhe convertendo em seu maridinho.

-Senhores deveriam deixar-se já de tagarelice e começar a tomar cartas no assunto.

-Lucius tem razão, deixemos-lhes trabalhar, Crabbe veem conosco temos muitas coisas que falar com Malfoy.

Quando o medimago ficou só com a enfermeira começou a lançar feitiços sobre Harry para comprovar seus constantes vitais. Notava como a magia do ferido era muito potente e que estava, agora livre das argolas, se virando com força a seu interior para tentar salvar, oh! Sim via-o claro, um feto que levava em suas entranhas. Por isso tanto sangue estava por suas pernas, agora já seca, parecia que tentava desprender de seu pai esse menino nonato. Era espantoso a magia começava a criar uma espécie de rede que continha ao pequeno ser para evitar que se escapasse, seu ventre começava a formar uma linha que deixaria escapar algo mais que sangue, deixaria escapar essa pequena vida.

A enfermeira ajudou ao medimago a tirar-lhe a roupa e lavá-lo, com muito cuidado vendaram suas feridas após ter-lhe proporcionado um unguento que faria que sanassem cedo. Não podiam fazer nada mais, senão esperar a que a magia do ferido conseguisse reter ao feto. Lavaram-se e deixaram ao doente descansando. Um comensal ficou de guarda na habitação com as instruções precisas de que se lhe ocorria algo, ou acordava os fossem avisar.

-Olha Malfoy consideramos que o regime que quis impor nosso senhor era o melhor para preservar a pureza do sangue e evitar que muggles e mestiços interferissem em nossas vidas. Esse mau nascido que temos na habitação do lado malogrou esses planos e não contente enredou a Snape uma de nossas melhores baças, já sabe o poderoso que é.

-Bem tudo isso já o sei Nott, não faz falta que me volte a contar como se foi a pique todo os que tínhamos pensado. Minha pergunta segue sendo a mesma de antes, por que me chamou e daí quer de mim?

-Sempre tão direto, esse não deixa de ser um hábito de seus dias nos que tinha tanto que fazer no mundo mágico, mas agora todos sabemos, e você o primeiro, que te deixaram pouco que fazer e que influir nas esferas do Ministério, por isso nossa oferta é clara e me imagino que tentadora para alguém tão acostumado a manejar o poder. Queremos que seja nosso novo líder.

-Só há uma coisa que não entendo, se você está organizando que os diferentes comensais se reúnam aqui, porque não é você o líder.

-É singelo Malfoy você sempre tem tido bem mais carisma e a gente te vê um pouco como um herói ao ter estado em Azkaban por nossa causa.

-Se eu acedo, que ganharia você com tudo isto.

-Cumprir os desejos de nosso senhor e ser sua mão direita, Lucius sabe que sempre tenho almejado estar a seu lado em todo momento. –Nott acompanhou suas palavras com um gesto que não deixava nada equívocas suas intenções ao posar uma mão no queixo do loiro e atrair sua boca para ele.

Lucius ficou um pouco impactado pelo que pretendia fazer Brad Nott, como não estava disposto a ir para além e também não queria que o outro suspeitasse se apartou com elegância desses lábios. –Acho que agora não é o momento mais indicado para demonstrar determinados afetos, ainda não tenho aceitado e já está pretendendo meter em minha cama.

-Sinto muito Lucius, não era minha intenção te incomodar, mas sempre te desejei.

-Já, mas temos um problema, a mim não gosto dos homens tanto como para meter em minha cama. Sinto muito Nott, mas terá que me fazer mudar de opinião com respeito a minhas apetências e sobre o outro que me propôs não me parece má ideia, mas cries para valer que a gente me aceitará sem mais como líder.

Nott deu-se conta que Lucius seguia sendo demasiado astuto e que não era tão fácil lhe enganar e ademais possivelmente tivesse razão, nunca se lhe tinha visto com outro homem e se isso tinha sido assim o tinha sabido ocultar muito bem.

-Como você queira, mas que saiba que não cessarei em minha tentativa de meter em sua cama e do outro te asseguro que todo mundo te aceitará não existe outro comensal mais preparado que você, após nosso desaparecido senhor.

Nesse instante o comensal que se tinha ficado ao cuidado de Harry foi a avisar a Nott e a Malfoy que o prisioneiro tinha acordado, previamente tinha chamado ao medimago e à enfermeira como assim lhe tinham encomendado. Ambos se foram até a habitação onde estava o prisioneiro.

-Que nos pode dizer Norris sobre seu estado. –O loiro pronunciou estas palavras com aparente frialdade, mas por dentro estava seriamente preocupado, Harry tinha voltado a cair na inconsciência e via-lhe realmente pálido e emaciado.

-Parece que tem sido uma boa ideia lhe libertar das argolas que travavam sua magia, mas seu corpo segue fazendo um esforço enorme por reter a essa criatura, tudo seria mais fácil se o outro pai estivesse aqui. Não sei quanto tempo vamos poder os manter a ambos com vida.

-Espero que seja o suficiente como para poder o utilizar como moeda de intercambio. -Respondeu Nott muito molesto ante a perspectiva de poder perdê-lo e ficar sem sua moeda de mudança.

Saíram novamente da habitação e seguiram conversando sobre os planos que Nott tinha para o mundo mágico. Lucius estava desesperado sabia que a Harry lhe ficava pouco tempo de vida se não o levava com Severus, não via a maneira de se separar de Nott e poder ativar o translador que lhes levaria a salvo a ambos. Rapidamente pensou em algo que sempre lhe dizia Charlie quando falava de seu trabalho, a situações desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Por isso não lhe pensou mais, rapidamente lançou um feitiço que deixou no chão a Nott, lhe desarmou e se foi até a habitação onde estava Harry ativou o anel, que lhe tinha dado Ron e que lhe serviria de translador, com uma mão e com a outra apanhou a de Harry. Foi tudo tão rápido que não deu tempo a ninguém dos que estavam na habitação a reagir.

Agarrou a Harry como pôde para não lhe incomodar mais e apareceram no despacho de Ron da Central de Aurores, não estavam sozinhos, Ron se podia imaginar que pudessem vir feridos e tinha preparado uma equipe de emergências de medimagos além de que se encontravam também ali Severus, Charlie, Mione, Draco e Ginny. Nenhum dos presentes se podia imaginar que Lucius aparecesse com o rosto demudado pela angústia, nunca se lhe notavam seus sentimentos, por isso se imaginavam que o estado de Harry era muito crítico.

Tudo foi rápido como um relâmpago, Severus se lançou sobre seu companheiro e literalmente lhe arrancou a Lucius de seus braços. A equipe de medimagos quando se iam acercar foi lançado para trás, a magia de ambos se tinha unido e tinha formado uma cúpula que impedia que alguém se acercasse a eles. Severus em seguida deu-se conta do que passava, seu amor tinha sido submetido a tortura e quem sabe a que mais perseguições e possivelmente estava lutando por salvar a vida de seu bebê. Começou a recitar um cântico de cura no que ia libertando sua magia e a ia introduzindo no interior de seu companheiro, pouco a pouco suas forças começavam a falhar e se sentou no chão com Harry ainda em seus braços para evitar se cair.

O resto dos presentes olhavam desesperados sem poder intervir, Mione deu-se conta em seguida, ao igual que Lucius, do que estava fazendo Severus. A castanha olhou aos presentes e informou-lhes.

-O estado de Harry é grave, Severus está introduzindo sua magia em Harry para salvar-lhe a ele e a seu bebê.

-Harry tem sido torturado física e mentalmente, lançaram lhe crucios, têm-lhe chicotado e têm-lhe vexado a tal ponto que o bebê se está morrendo, Harry ademais tinha sofrido inibição de sua magia, lhe tinham posto umas argolas para evitar que lhes atacasse e não tem podido ajudar a seu filho a evitar que pudesse se malograr.

-Um antigo medimago comensal tem sugerido que se queriam o ter a salvo tinha que estar com seu outro pai, se não morreriam os dois. Ao dar-me conta do grave da situação tenho optado pelo mais rápido atacar a um de seus captores e o trazer até aqui.

Ron tinha que saber todos os detalhes do que tinha passado nessa guarida de comensais, se levou a Lucius até uma habitação para conversar com ele sobre os acontecimentos. No despacho de Ron ficaram os membros da equipe médica, Hermione, Charlie e Ginny. Draco foi com seu pai até o lugar que lhes indicava Ron.

-Que te propuseram Lucius. Quais são suas intenções.

-Nott propôs-me que me converta no líder dos comensais, alegando que eu sou carismático e que me iam seguir, que ele se conformava em ser minha mão direita e meter em minha cama.

-Nunca confiei nele, é muito ambicioso, mais que eu o era em outros tempos e faria qualquer coisa com tal de conseguir o poder. Imagino-me que minha opinião sobre ele é a mesma que a de muitos de meus ex parceiros e por isso me precisava para fazer com o poder, pensaria que seria muito fácil me converter em um manequim e fazer de mim o que se lhe antojara.

-Como pôde escapar, pai.

-Ainda não me posso crer nem eu mesmo. Quando nos avisaram que Harry tinha acordado fomos até a habitação e o medimago Norris disse que estava muito mau, só a ajuda mágica do outro pai poderia o salvar. Nott sacou-me da habitação para que pudéssemos seguir falando com toda comodidade e aproveitei o momento que me brindava um leve descuido por sua vez para o enfeitiçar e lhe deixar fora de combate, depois entrei em tromba na habitação e apanhando a Harry em braços ativei o anel e o resto já o conhece.

-Lucius nunca me pude imaginar que alguma vez te fosse dar as obrigado por algo que você fez. Obrigado por trazer-nos de volta a Harry e agora se nos dá o lugar exato de onde estão esses malnascidos acabaremos com eles.

-Sinceramente Ron, não o sei, foi tudo muito rápido.

-Ah! Não te preocupes por esse detalhe. O anel é capaz de abrir-nos um portal que nos levará até sua guarida.

Ron dispôs rapidamente a um grupo de seus melhores aurores para ir até ali, no momento que estiveram preparados e uma vez após ter comprovado que pouco a pouco Harry ia fortalecendo com a magia de seu companheiro se foram limpar o mundo desse grupo de malnascidos como sabiamente lhes tinha chamado Draco.

Não se imaginavam que pudessem sofrer um ataque do grupo de elite dos aurores e muito menos tão depressa. Nesse momento Nott deu-se conta de que Lucius lhes tinha também traído. Esse loiro sempre se punha ao lado dos vencedores, lhe faria pagar caro. A luta foi rápida e muito cruenta. Teve muitas baixas de comensais e alguma dos aurores.

Após duas horas os últimos conatos de ataque foram sufocados e os prisioneiros conduzidos a Azkaban até que se lhes julgasse. Nenhum dos comensais pôde escapar das garras dos aurores incluídos os artífices das desgraças de Harry e Severus. O julgamento foi rápido julgou-lhes a todos ao mesmo tempo e as penas foram iguais para todos condenação perpétua em Azkaban. Por fim o mundo mágico tinha ficado livre desta ameaça e tudo graças à rápida intervenção de Ron e seu grupo de elite e à coragem mostrada por Lucius Malfoy ao resgatar a Harry e lhe facilitar o caminho até chegar aos comensais ao ruivo.

Mas antes de que esta luta terminasse e os magos escuros fossem julgados no despacho de Ronald Weasley dois homens se debatiam entre a vida e a morte de um pequeno ser nonato. Severus seguia mantendo o campo que lhes isolava do resto enquanto transmitia sua magia a seu companheiro e filho, a cada vez estava mais débil, se Harry não conseguia libertar mais magia seus esforços terão sido em vão. Muito devagar começou a sentir como sua magia começava a se unir com a de Harry e começavam a projetar uma rede mais forte em torno da pequena vida que lutava também por aferrar-se a sua papi.

Uma explosão de luz e cor indicou aos que estavam fora do campo que por fim os esforços de Severus tinham conseguido seu objetivo, o campo caiu e a equipe de emergências correu desesperado por levar ao casal a St. Mungo. Ambos estavam muito débeis e era possível que não acordassem do coma mágico no que tinha caído.

Mione, Ginny, Draco e Lucius esperavam fora da habitação onde estavam sendo atendidos seus amigos. Ao pouco tempo chegaram o resto dos Weasley junto com Margaret, Charlie acercou-se até Lucius e sem importar-lhe onde estava lhe abraçou e beijou ternamente.

-Obrigado Lucius por ter salvado a Harry, ele é muito importante para todos nós, é como nosso irmão e se lhe tivesse passado algo nos teria afetado muitíssimo. Tem sido muito valente.

-Não sou valente Charlie, só estou apaixonado profundamente de ti e esse sentimento me empurrou a salvar a Harry, pois sabia perfeitamente que se lhe deixava ali morreria e com ele outra pessoa que o ama profundamente. Graças a ti por me ensinar a amar, o amor que sinto por ti tem sido o que tem salvado a Harry.

As portas da habitação abriram-se e deixaram sair a um dos medimagos que estavam tentando estabilizar ao casal, rapidamente os que estavam esperando se acercaram até o medimago em busca de notícias.

-Como se encontram –Perguntou Margaret muito agoniada

-Estão bastante débeis, mas sairão adiante, são dois magos muito poderosos e o bebê também, o esforço combinado das duas magias tem conseguido lhe salvar. Agora estão descansando, ainda que Harry estará ainda em uns dias em coma mágico induzido, deve repor muita magia, mas se salvará. Seu esposo em um par de horas estará reposto, mas imagino-me que não consentirá em abandonar as habitações até que não acorde seu companheiro.

-Poderia passar a vê-los, sou a única família que lhe fica a exceção de sua pequena filha. Prometo não molestar só quero lhe dar um beijo.

-Não há nenhum problema em isso, Severus não acha que se dê conta, mas Harry precisa de muito amor e um beijo ainda que esteja em coma lhe ajudará. Pode passar, mas não se demore muito.

-Obrigado, esta pobre idosa precisa comprovar que seus sobrinhos estão bem.

Margaret entrou muito discreta na habitação onde estava o casal e a cena a enterneceu deveras. Severus tinha a Harry sujeito pela cintura e tinha-lhe apoiado a cabeça em seu peito, o outro braço estava sobre as costas de Harry em um gesto de abrigo, de proteção. O rosto de Harry via-se esgotado e emaciado, mas seu semblante mostrava também o se encontrar a gosto entre uns braços conhecidos que sabia que lhe protegeriam de todo mau. A idosa tia acercou-se até eles e depositou beijos e caricias nos rostos do casal. Estes garotos não se mereciam sofrer mais, tinham passado por tantas coisas e quando pensavam que tudo ia ir bem se torceram seus planos, mas por fim parecia que se tinha acabado o perigo, rogava a todo o divino que isto fosse possível; que não tivessem que sofrer mais.

Quando Margaret saiu da habitação os que estavam fora se acercaram a ela ávidos de notícias. –Tranquilos, ambos estão descansando como disse o medimago, se lhe vê cansados, mas estáveis, acho que têm conseguido conjurar o perigo. Agora será melhor que os marchem a descansar, eu ficarei aqui até que acorde Severus.

-Disso nada Margaret, não consentirei que fique sozinha, Harry sempre tem sido um filho para nós. Arthur e eu te acompanharemos.

-Nós também não nos vamos marchar são nossos melhores amigos e somos bastante mais jovens que vocês três, devem os ir vocês a casa e assim que acorde Severus os avisaremos.

-Lucius e eu temos estado falando e também nos vamos ficar, de modo que não se fale mais, ninguém vai ceder. Ficamos todos e ponto.

Ante o comentário de Charlie, Ginny jogou-se a rir, era a nota que faltava para romper a tensão. O grupo esteve na sala de espera até que foram avisados por uma enfermeira que Severus Snape tinha acordado. Ainda um pouco débil saiu da habitação a lhes agradecer o que tinham feito por eles e que deveriam se marchar já a casa.

-Severus se acha que vamos deixar-vos aqui sozinhos esta muito equivocados, nem Margaret nem eu nos moveremos de aqui.

-Molly agradeço, mas para valer que não é necessário, ainda faltam um par de dias para que Harry acorde, eu não me vou separar dele, mas vocês devem os marchar a casa, Margaret tem que estar com Lilly, não quero que pense que todos a abandonámos e você Molly tem uma família que atender.

-Harry também é parte dessa família e agora é o que mais me precisa. Entendo o que pretende Severus, mas faz favor pensa que se não descansa um pouco enfermará e não poderá ajudar bem a Harry quando acorde.

-Tem razão Molly, mas não posso me marchar daqui sabendo como está Harry, preciso o sentir e que ele me sinta e também nosso bebê. Não quero os perder a nenhum dos dois.

-É muito nobre por sua parte, mas se não descansa um pouco não poderá lhe ajudar muito. O cabeção é um rasgo que tem herdado de minha irmã e ninguém te vai fazer desistir de seu empenho, ao menos nos deixa que estejamos aqui enquanto você descansa um pouco na outra cama da habitação. Molly eu estaremos com Harry lhe brindando nosso carinho e amor.

-De acordo, mas só se eu também posso estar nessa habitação.

Margaret não pôde evitar fazer um gesto de sempre tem que ter a última palavra, mas compreendeu que era o máximo que ia permitir estar afastado de Harry. O resto do grupo foi-se um pouco mais tranquilos sabendo que Harry estava nas melhores mãos.

Agora só ficava esperar pelo momento no que Harry acordasse e ver que sequelas psíquicas podiam lhe ter ficado após o sequestro. Isso era algo que ninguém sabia, Severus temia que Harry tivesse ficado tão quebrantado que tivesse perdido a alegria por viver, se isso fosse assim o morreria com ele. Seu único objetivo na vida era ver e ter felizes a seus seres queridos, Harry e seus pequenos. Com muito temor e angústia dirigiu-se de novo à habitação, não podia deixar de abraçar protetoramente a seu companheiro. Margaret e Molly tinham-se acercado até suas casas a descansar e preparasse um pouco e voltar a St. Mungo dentro de quatro horas para que Severus pudesse descansar.

Severus acariciava o cabelo de Harry enquanto grossas lágrimas se escorriam por seu rosto, não suportaria nunca mais lhe perder. Ainda que fisicamente estava evoluindo segundo o previsto, apesar da gravidade com a que tinham ingressado no hospital ele e seu bebê, psicologicamente era outro cantar, esse era o verdadeiro temor de Severus, seria Harry o suficientemente forte como para o superar ou tinha ficado tão avariado que nada lhe faria voltar à realidade. Severus estava realmente esgotado, mais do que tivesse gostado, pouco a pouco se foi ficando dormido sem deixar de abraçar a Harry e sem deixar de lhe acariciar o cabelo. Só Merlin saberia como ia acordar e ele estaria ali para lhe brindar todo seu amor e entendimento.

Continuará...


	13. Acordado de novo

Charlie e Lucius tinham-se ido descansar a casa do segundo, e como não a se amar. O ruivo acabava de acordar-se e observava detidamente o magnífico corpo de seu companheiro, o cabelo caía livre sobre a almofada, era maravilhoso o contraste do ouro de seus cabelos e o negro das cobertas de seda, sua pele reluzia com brilhos nacarados entre essas cobertas que se enredavam um pouco entre suas pernas mas que deixavam livre sua virilidade. Ao segundo dos Weasley parecia-lhe incrível que tivesse uma relação com alguém tão formoso como Lucius e que ademais fora em verdade um homem valente e que se tinha emendado totalmente. Não se importava que seu antebraço esquerdo estivesse assinalado por essa horrível marca. O amor que sentia por ele era tão grande que não se importava seu passado, só o presente e o futuro que podiam ter juntos.

Lucius acordou-se e o primeiro que viram seus olhos foram outros maravilhosamente azuis que lhe olhavam com intenso amor e dedicação. Seu coração batia ditoso ao dar e receber tanto amor, como nunca em sua vida se tinha imaginado. Sabia perfeitamente que esse ruivo descarado tinha mudado sua vida quando estiveram no Dark Moon, já nada foi como antes. Hoje sentia-se orgulhoso de que alguém tão formoso e cheio de bons sentimentos se tivesse fixado nele. Era feliz, imensamente feliz de ter a seu lado a esse homem tão maravilhoso como era Charlie Weasley.

-Disse-te que te quero já.

-Não sei, quiçá um milhão de vezes, mas sabe meu ruivo que nunca me cansarei de te o ouvir dizer. Eu também te amo como nunca o tinha feito antes.

Charlie lançou-se sobre a boca do loiro e roubou-lhe um beijo que cedo acordou a paixão entre ambos. O ruivo pôs-se a montar sobre o loiro e sem mediar preparação se empalou em Lucius que provocou que lançasse um grito prazeroso ao sentir como seu pênis era envolvido pela suave e cálida aquedada de seu companheiro. Charlie não precisava dilatar seu ânus, esta era a terceira vez que se amavam esta noite e ainda os restos de sêmen da vez anterior tinham servido como lubrificante.

O ruivo começou a subir e baixar lentamente enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu peito e baixavam sensualmente por seu ventre, quando ia a apresar sua ereção Lucius lhe impediu a pegando ele com sua mão, a cada vez que Charlie subia, ele o fazia com sua mão em sua pênis, se baixava também baixava a mão. Quanto mais depressa cavalga mais rápido imprimia seu bombeio. Lucius, sempre tão frio se convertia em uma massa de gelatina quando fazia o amor com Charlie às vezes de uma maneira terna e pausada, outras selvagens e dura como era esta. Nenhum dos dois aguentou muito se vieram ao mesmo tempo com um grito de prazer que lhes nublou os sentidos. Charlie, sem separasse ainda de Lucius se recostou sobre seu peito e lhe começou a dar pequenos beijos nos peitorais a Lucius que provocaram que novos calafrios percorressem suas costas.

-Quero-te meu pequeno leão, nunca será suficiente o tempo que estejamos juntos nos amando.

-Eu também sinto o mesmo, me encantaria poder estar toda a vida contigo nos amando sem descanso.

O sopor que lhes produzia o amor satisfeito fez que novamente ficassem dormidos agarrados, mas desta vez estavam tão cansados que não voltaram a acordar até a manhã seguinte. O que estes dois não sabiam que o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro ia dar em um tempo seu fruto. Essa noite tinham gestado uma nova vida da que Charlie era o portador.

_oOo_

Em St. Mungo Severus tinha passado a noite abraçado a Harry, desejava com toda sua alma que acordasse. Quando sentiu um leve movimento em seu companheiro notou que o ansiado momento estava por chegar. Dava-lhe medo pensar em que condições ele ia fazer, pelo menos poderia lhe dar uma alegria ao lhe dizer que seu pequeno bebê estava bem, que nada má lhe tinha passado graças à magia de ambos.

Harry abriu muito os olhos, estava desorientado seu primeiro instinto foi apartar-se rapidamente da pessoa que lhe tinha sujeito, mas em seguida se deu conta que esses braços não lhe tinham aprisionado para lhe maltratar, senão que eram uns braços amorosos que o sujeitavam para lhe proteger, lhe dar carinho.

-Já acordaste meu amor, tranquilo já tudo passou estou a seu lado nada te vai suceder.

-Oh Severus! Se soubesse tudo o que me ocorreu. –Começou a dizer Harry com a voz avariada.

-Já meu pequeno, não passa nada já tudo terminou, está bem e o bebê também isso é o único que me importo. Seus captores tiveram seu merecido e graças a Lucius está conosco.

-Mas eu Severus estou sujo, manchado esses comensais avariaram minha alma e meu corpo, não sou o de antes.

-Harry deixa de dizer tolices, você sempre será o mesmo, um ser puro que é capaz de dar muito amor e eu tenho a grande sorte de ser o receptor desse amor. Não chore, tudo passou, é forte e juntos superaremos tudo. Não se derrube, te peço que siga sendo forte uma vez mais, o faz por Lily e por nosso pequeno, mas sobretudo por ti.

-Sev, é que me sinto tão mau, não se imagina o que fizeram comigo.

-Meu anjo posso-me imaginar pelo estado em que te trouxe Lucius, mas isso já passou, não te avarie. Preciso-te, nossos filhos precisam-te.

Severus não pôde seguir falando ante o pranto tão triste que emitia Harry, o abraçou e o embalou, o arrulhou até que conseguiu que cessasse seu pranto. Sabia que lhe esperavam uns dias muito difíceis, mas ele estaria ali para lhe ajudar a sair dessa colisão. Nunca tinha sentido tanta coragem e raiva pelo que tinham feito com Harry, se pudesse os mataria, mas no fundo sabia que com isso não solucionaria nada. Só pedia ao mais sagrado que permitisse que Harry recuperasse a alegria de viver, não era justo em todos seus poucos anos de vida tinha sofrido mais que qualquer mortal. Merecia ser feliz, era uma pessoa capaz de dar sua vida pelos demais não era justo. Severus apertava os punhos com raiva não suportava o ver afundado, mas tinha que ser forte, devia lhe ajudar.

Foram dias carregados de dor e de tristeza, Harry sentia-se terrivelmente deprimido encontrava-se sujo, Severus não sabia já que fazer para lhe sacar adiante. Os psicomagos diziam-lhe a Severus que o momento pelo que estava passando seu companheiro era normal após ter sofrido vexações dessa índole. Com muita paciência e amor poderia sair da colisão, ajudado sempre por todos seus seres queridos e de alguma que outra poção que lhe acalmasse.

Como seu corpo já estava plenamente restabelecido e o bebê não sofria perigo considerou o quadro de medimagos e psicomagos que o atendiam que era melhor que regressasse a seu lar, ali com sua filha e todos seus seres queridos junto a um meio conhecido poderiam conseguir que sua recuperação fosse mais depressa.

Todos seus amigos decidiram lhe dar uma festa de boas-vindas, mas Severus estimou que era melhor não abusar, isso sim preferiam que lhe fossem visitar que sempre estivesse com ele alguém em casa além de Margaret e a pequena Lily enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts. Não teve nenhum problema todos se viraram em lhe fazer companhia, sobretudo Molly que não tinha forma de se separar dele.

Muito devagar Harry foi recuperando o ânimo, sobretudo quando notou que seu pequeno bebê se movia em seu interior. Essa manhã fazia em um dia ensolarado, ainda que um pouco frio, saiu até o jardim e sentou-se em uma rede que lhe tinha presenteado Severus, Lily estava na escola infantil e Molly e Margaret estavam lhe preparando uma grande torta de chocolate que tanto gostava. Encontrava-se só e muito a gosto com o calorzinho que lhe brindava o sol outonal e a manta que Margaret e Molly lhe tinham obrigado a se pôr em cima das pernas; quando sentiu ao acariciar seu ventre como seu pequeno lhe respondia com um suave movimento. O rosto de Harry sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Como tivesse gostado que Severus estivesse com ele nesse momento, era a primeira vez que sentia a seu bebê e sabia que a seu copanheiro lhe tivesse encantado o sentir. Não podia tirar o sorriso de sua cara, fechou os olhos e seguiu acariciando seu ventre enquanto entrava em contato com a magia do bebê. O pequeno começou a lançar ondas de magia que ligaram rapidamente com as de Harry, era uma experiência maravilhosa, nunca se cansaria da sentir, seu rosto resplandecia de felicidade e de amor, esse deixe de tristeza desaparecia ao notar essa vida em seu interior.

Sentiu uns braços amorosos que sujeitavam sua cabeça e uns lábios que se posavam nos seus. –Encanta-me ver-te feliz meu amor.

-Sev tenho sentido ao bebê pela primeira vez, põe sua mão em meu ventre.

Severus apoiou suas mãos no ventre de Harry e o bebê respondeu sentindo a seu papai nele movendo em uma espécie de saúdo de reconhecimento. Grossas lágrimas de emoção correram por seu rosto. –Harry isto é o mais maravilhoso que tenho sentido em minha vida, nunca pensei que pudesse ligar desta maneira com a magia do bebê.

-Quero-te Sev por possibilitar que este bebê siga com vida, sei tudo o que fez quando Lucius me levou junto a ti. Se não tivesse sido por seu amor não estaríamos aqui, ao igual que sem seu empenho seguiria só sem ti.

-Não se ponha triste Harry, faz favor! Desfrutemos este momento, todo o mau tem ficado já atrás. Temos que olhar adiante, por nossa Lily e por esta coisinha que cresce em seu interior. Nunca, me ouve, nunca perca essa cara de felicidade que tem ao sentir ao pequeno.

Harry e Severus abraçaram-se amorosamente e nesse estado encontrou-lhes Lily que vinha da escola acompanhada por Arthur, que tinha prometido a Molly recolher à pequena para que elas pudessem terminar a grande torta de chocolate. Pequena também queria os mimos de seus papais e se jogou em cima da barriguinha de sua papi.

-Papi que está fazendo meu irmãozinho?

-Está contente porque tem a seu papai e a seu irmã a seu lado e por isso se move. Veem põe sua mão aqui e verá como se move.

-Faz-me cócegas, acha que quando saia de sua barriguinha quererá jogar comigo. Preocupa-me que não o queira fazer.

-Claro que sim meu amor, o que passa que será muito pequeninho e terá que dormir muito para poder crescer e jogar contigo.

Lily pôs uma carita de decepção, Severus não queria a ver triste –Meu amor não esteja triste serão só em uns meses e em seguida poderá jogar junto, eu sei que a seu irmão ou irmã lhe encantará que joguem juntos.

-Jo! Papai é que pensei que o faria em seguida.

-Veem aqui meu céu, já te tem dito papai passará um tempo até que possam jogar, enquanto que te parece se me ajuda quando tenha que o mudar ou lhe dar de comer?

-Para valer papi vai deixar-me.

-Por suposto meu anjo, já sabe que papai estará dando classes e poderá estar pouco tempo conosco, por isso é muito importante que me ajude.

Harry sabia que sua pequena ia passar uns poucos de fitas-col implicar a que lhe ajudasse era muito importante para sua menina, se seguiria sentindo importante e estaria como ela queria sempre ao lado de seu papi.

-Vó veem toca a barriguinha de Papi o bebê está movendo-se.

Margaret acercou-se até Harry e notou como o pequeno emitia pequenos cocegas de magia a cada vez que se movia. Encontrava-se a gosto entre tantas mãos que lhe acariciavam amorosamente.

\- Isto é maravilhoso o bebê nos responde às caricias com pequenos cocegas de magia. Será um grande mago ou bruxa como sua irmã e seus papais. Vamos a comida está pronta, senão Molly se enfadará se deixamos esfriar a comida.

-Melhor não, ou se porá a repreender-nos como a meninos pequenos. - Disse Severus com um deixe de felicidade, ao ver a Harry como pouco a pouco ia se recuperando.

_oOo_

Tinham passado dois meses do sequestro de Harry e hoje estava-se olhando no espelho. Seu ventre de seis meses luzia muito volumoso, seu pequeno estava muito são e ia ser muito grande. Não fez falta que os medimagos lhe dissessem que era um menino, assim que notou que seu bebê se movia aquela manhã de outono soube que ia ser um varãozinho.

-Olá meu amor, bom dia. –Severus apanhou pelas costas a Harry e começou a dar-lhe beijos no pescoço que lhe provocaram um calafrio prazeroso.

-Disse-te que te vê formoso

-Não minta Sev, me vejo horrível com esta enorme barriga, não sou capaz de me ver os pés, nem o que tenho embaixo da tripa.

Severus passou sua mão pela entreperna de seu companheiro e a massageou com muito mimo. –Asseguro-te que isto que agora mesmo cresce entre minhas mãos está onde tem que estar e te vê realmente precioso.

-Isso o diz porque é um mentiroso.

-Sabe que não, nunca te minto. –Começou a beijar-lhe a cada vez com mais paixão, lhe volteou e lhe arrimo para ele todo o que seu ventre lhe permitia. A ereção de Harry estava já precisada de algo mais ao igual que a de seu casal, quando um pequeno torvelino de cabelo negro entrou na habitação.

-Papai, papi dar-vos pressa em baixar a tomar café da manha, temos que nos arranjar daqui a pouco será o casamento do tio Charlie e do papai de tio Draco.

-Em seguida baixamos pequena, não se preocupe.

-Passa-lhe algo a papi ou ao irmãozinho.

-Não meu amor, porque o diz?

-É que como o tem sujeito e não levanta a cabeça de teu ombro.

-Não minha vida é que quero muito a teu papai e lhe estava dando um beijinho quando você entrou.

-A vale, mas faz favor não demorem.

O pequeno torvelino saiu correndo da habitação tal e como tinha entrado. –Recorda-me Harry que ponha um feitiço a próxima vez para evitar interrupções, um pouco mais tarde e nos tivesse pegado em uma situação muito comprometida.

Harry riu de pura felicidade, não era a primeira vez que a pequena lhes pegava. A cada vez fazia-se mais maior e as desculpas que davam não iam ser demasiado criveis em pouco tempo. Compreenderam que tinham um problema, ou aliviavam cedo suas necessidades ou a pequena subiria de novo. Estava realmente emocionada, era o segundo casamento que presenciava em sua curta vida e estava ansiosa por chegar cedo ao lugar da cerimônia.

Após meia hora o casal baixou até a cozinha onde a pequena Lily já tinha terminado de tomar café da manha. Harry e Severus fizeram-no rápido e já todos preparados se apareceram na Mansão Malfoy onde se ia celebrar a cerimônia entre o segundo dos Weasley e Lucius Malfoy.

Não tinha muitos convidados, só aquelas pessoas com as que para valer queriam passar o dia mais importante de suas vidas. Foi uma cerimônia preciosa na que o casal se jurou amor eterno, Harry e Severus se apanharam a mão quando o casal pronunciou seus votos, sem se ter dito nada ambos compreenderam que se lembravam os pronunciados por eles um tempo atrás.

O casal de recém-casados após ter inaugurado o dance e de ter agradecido a todos os convidados sua presença se marcharam a desfrutar sua lua de mel. Se iriam em uns dias às ilhas Seychelles no oceano Índico. Charlie não voltaria mais a se dedicar à doma de dragões, pelo menos em um tempo, sua gravidez não permitia esse tipo de atividade e um Lucius extremamente protetor menos.

Os convidados foram abandonando a Mansão, quando tocou o turno a Molly e a Arthur, Draco se acercou para eles. –Quem nos ia dizer em uns anos atrás que estaríamos emparentados duplamente. Agora sim que estou feito uma bagunça, meu cunhado vai ser também meu padrasto e vou ser tio e irmão do mesmo bebê.

Molly se riu pelo comentário de Draco, a mulher estava muito emocionada e a ponto de chorar, mas essas palavras de sua genro fizeram-na desistir das lágrimas. -É verdadeiro Draco, por minha parte serei consogra de seu pai e sogra também. -Os quatro soltaram uma grande gargalhada.

-A que se devem esses risos.

-Às ocorrências de seu afilhado Severus, acaba-nos de fazer compreender a bagunça de parentesco que temos agora mesmo a família Weasley e a Malfoy.

Durante um bom momento estiveram conversando e rindo da situação de parentesco das duas famílias. Quando viram como a pequena Lily se dormia em braços de seu papai compreenderam que era o momento de abandonar a reunião. Após deitar a Lilly, Severus e Harry foram-se até o salão a tomar uma caneca de chá, Margaret estava cansada e foi-se a sua habitação depois de desejar-lhes boa noite.

-Sev pareceu-me um casamento muito bonito e os noivos estavam muito guapos e radiantes de felicidade. A Lucius quase saltam-lhe as lágrimas quando Charlie pronunciou seus votos, nesse mesmo instante perdeu toda sua fama de homem frio.

-Lucius nunca tem sido um homem frio, mas sua educação como sangue puro e comensal lhe impediam exteriorizar seus sentimentos. Acho que um gryffindor ruivo tem muita culpa de que tenha perdido sua máscara de frialdade, ao igual que outro que eu me sei fizesse que perdesse eu a mesma.

Harry se aconchegou no peito de seu esposo e lhe beijo e ternamente nos peitorais. –Sev gostaria de poder continuar mais tranquilamente o que a pequena Lilly nos fez fazer de maneira precipitada esta manhã.

-A mim também meu amor, ademais amanhã é domingo e não temos que madrugar. –Severus levantou em braços a seu companheiro e levou-lhe até o dormitório. Harry estava na glória com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço de seu esposo aspirando esse aroma que lhe enlouquecia a madeira de laranjeira e sândalo.

Severus lançou um feitiço que insonorizou a habitação e impedia que se abrisse a porta. Depositou a Harry na cama delicadamente e começou-lhe a desabrochar a túnica lentamente e foi-lhe despojando a roupa tão lentamente, que Harry começou a se voltar louco por tanta lentidão.

Quando lhe teve completamente nu começou a beijar-lhe por todo seu corpo ternamente e ao chegar aos mamilos sensíveis os mordeu um pouquinho provocando que Harry lançará um pequeno grito de prazer.

-Sev não é justo, você ainda está vestido, não posso te ver nem tocar sua pele. –Sem dar-lhe tempo a mais dispo-lhe com um feitiço, sem necessidade de varinha e começou a acariciar também esse corpo ao que adorava.

Severus introduziu-se todo o pene de Harry em sua boca sugando primeiro devagar e a cada vez mais depressa, quando notou um verdadeiro gosto a salgado sacou o pene, não queria que se viesse tão cedo. Abriu-lhe as pernas e começou a lamber sua entrada provocando gritos de prazer em seu casal e que começasse a agarrar as cobertas com força. Essa foi o sinal para saber que estava preparado para lhe receber. Dado seu estado de gravidez não queria que seu peso pudesse aplastar, lhe pôs de médio lado e desde essa postura lhe penetrou, não era tão profundo o contato mas suficiente para que ambos pudessem atingir o orgasmo.

Estiveram um tempo unidos e depois Severus saiu de seu interior lentamente, aplicou um feitiço de limpeza e ainda com seu companheiro de costas lhe apertou mais contra ele e lhe deu beijos em sua nuca e pescoço até que notou a respiração pausada de Harry que indicava que estava dormido. Severus também ficou dormido ao pouco tempo e teve sonhos do mais bonitos com sua família, onde nunca mais estariam sozinhos nenhum de seus membros.

Continuará…


	14. Um final feliz

Harry tinha-se acercado com Lilly a buscar a Severus ficavam muito poucos dias para que seu pequeno nascesse e se sentia tremendamente grande, com Lilly não se tinha posto tão volumoso, mas este pequeno ocupava muito em seu interior. Os médicos tinham-lhe dito que seria bastante grande, nisso se pareceria a seu papai.

Quando entraram no colégio Harry sentiu uma pulsada de nostalgia, tivesse gostado muito estar de neste ano dando classes, mas seu sequestro e seu estado delicado após ele lhe tinham impedido, não se importava o próximo curso voltaria a estar na Escola que durante sete anos foi seu autêntico lar.

Os alunos dirigiam-se ao Grande Comedor para jantar e por um dos corredores apareceu Severus com cara de poucos amigos repreendendo a um aluno de Slytherin. –Senhor MacMillan o fato de ser você aluno de quinto ano não lhe confere nenhum direito especial para atemorizar aos alunos de primeiro de outras casas. Estará castigado todas as tardes após classe em meu despacho. Se persiste em sua atitude me verei obrigado a chamar a seus pais.

Quando terminou de repreender ao aluno de sua casa, que não lhe ficaram muitas vontades de voltar a se meter com alunos mais pequenos, Severus se deu por satisfeito. Ao levantar os olhos viu a seus dois amores parados na escada caminho do despacho da diretora.

Lilly correu aos braços de seu papai e este sem lhe importar jogar a perder sua fama de homem frio abriu os braços para receber a sua pequena e a encher de beijos. Harry sorriu ternamente, era uma estampa tão enternecedora, tinha mudado tanto que parecia outro homem diferente ao que conheceu anos atrás quando ingressou na Escola com onze anos. Já não era o homem frio que assustava aos alunos. Seguia sendo respeitado e continuava com sua fama de estrito, mas não luzia amargurado e de vez em quando se permitia o luxo de sorrir ante as ocorrências de algum aluno. Harry a cada dia amava-lhe mais.

Severus acercou-se com Lilly em braços até onde estava seu esposo e lhe deu um casto beijo na cara, não queria dar nenhum espetáculo nas escadas do colégio, pois sabia que se beijava esses formosos lábios lhe custaria muito parar.

-Como se encontra, não deveria ter vindo até aqui, não é bom que se canse.

-Encontro-me perfeitamente, só estou grávido não doente. Ademais o medimago recomendou-me que caminhasse um pouco, me viria bem para o parto.

-Agora gostaria de ir a ver a Minerva, lhe prometi que viríamos Lilly e eu à visitar esta tarde antes da hora do jantar.

-Está bem meu amor, os acompanharei até seu despacho, depois irei dar as indicações ao aluno que acabo de castigar e depois nos iremos a casa.

Harry e Lilly dirigiram-se até o despacho de Minerva quando ia pôr um pé nas escadas que lhes dariam acesso ao despacho da diretora, Harry notou uma dor aguda em seu ventre, acabava de começar o momento do parto. Jogou-se mão ao ventre enquanto encolheu-se de dor.

-Papi que te passa, que te dói. –Lilly tinha-se assustado e sua voz saía um pouco avariada pelo pranto.

\- Não chore meu amor, não me passa nada, é que seu irmãozinho vem já em caminho, corre até o despacho de Minerva e diga que baixe, ela se encarregará de chamar a papai.

Não fez falta que a pequena subisse nesse momento aparecia Severus pelo corredor, a menina saiu disparada aos braços de seu papai chorando. –Papai, papai a papi dói-lhe a barriguinha acho que o irmãozinho quer sair já.

Toda a frialdade que Severus tinha normalmente se converteu em fumaça ao ver a sua pequena tão assustada e a Harry sentado no chão se agarrando o ventre. Minerva baixo pelas escadas ao perceber de que algo ocorria, já que nem a menina nem Harry subiam ao despacho.

-Severus acho que deve convocar um portal e levar-te a Harry a St. Mungo eu me farei cargo da menina, iremos buscar a Margaret e depois estaremos convosco. VAMOS, não fique parado.

A ordem dada por Minerva serviu de espoletado a Severus para sair correndo até onde estava seu esposo, lhe apanhou nos braços e se foi com ele pelo portal até St. Mungo.

-Não lhe vai passar nada a meu papi, verdade. Tenho medo.

-Não preciosa, não se preocupe, é que dói um pouquinho porque o bebê tem vontade de sair e dá batadinhas para que teu papi lhe saque da tripa. Agora minha preciosa vamos buscar a sua vó Margaret e quando cheguemos a St. Mungo verás a teus papas e a teu irmão.

A pequena ficou mais tranquila ao notar os braços amorosos que a embalavam e as palavras de consolo de Minerva, mas sobretudo o saber que iriam com sua vó e com seus papais. Quando a menina com Margaret e Minerva chegaram ao hospital se encontraram com que os amigos de Harry estavam as esperando. Lilly correu a abraçar os seus a sua tia Mione e a sua tia Ginny.

-Como está a menina mais bonita deste mundo?

-Bem tia Mione, mas quero ir ver a meus papais e a meu irmãozinho já.

-Temos que esperar um pouquinho, daqui a pouco sairá o medimago e te deixará passar, agora estão lavando e vestindo a teu irmãozinho.

Hermione e Ginny olhavam-se um pouco preocupadas tinha passado mais tempo do que era normal para um parto masculino, algo ocorria que não estava bem. As garotas tentavam distrair à pequena enquanto Draco e Ron falavam com Margaret e Minerva.

-Não sabemos o que ocorre, mas o bebê de Harry já tinha que ter nascido, tem passado muito tempo e têm entrado mais de um medimago a ajudar no parto.

-Draco acha que o que lhe ocorreu a Harry quando esteve sequestrado pôde trazer consequências negativas no pequeno.

-Não o sei Margaret, tudo parecia indicar que não passava nada anormal.

Todos se giraram para a porta acabava de sair o medimago que atendia a gravidez de Harry, seu rosto refletia cansaço, mas nada mais.

-Bom por fim tem terminado o parto, atrasou-se algo mais do que é normal em um masculino, mas tudo tem sua explicação.

-Faz favor não nos tenha mais em cinzas, que tem sucedido. –Perguntou muito preocupada Ginny.

-Simplesmente que não esperávamos que fosse um parto múltiplo, nem sequer o gestante o soube, notava que a magia de seu bebê era muito forte, mas todos pensávamos que se devia a que os pais são magos muito poderosos. Os bebês também o são.

-Por Merlin! Quantos têm tido? -Disse uma muito surpreendida Margaret.

-Têm tido dois formosos meninos, por isso também se lhe adiantou o parto.

-Como é possível que ninguém tivesse notado que Harry trazia dois bebês.

-Muito fácil senhor Malfoy, o varão protegia a sua irmã com sua magia. Isso deveu ser um ato reflexo quando seu pai quase os perde depois das torturas sofridas em seu cativeiro. Tão protetor que impedia que se pudesse chegar até sua irmã. Agora sabemos que a menina foi a que quase morreu pelas torturas. O menino é muito poderoso magicamente falando, quando estavam por sair se aferrou com sua magia tanto a sua irmã que até que não fizemos uma cesárea não teve maneira de que saíssem os dois, o menino sujeitava a sua irmã que impedia que ambos nascessem por meios naturais. É como se pensasse que a estava perdendo de novo.

-Agora os bebês descansam placidamente um ao lado do outro e o papai está um pouco atontado ainda pela anestesia, mas em um par de horas poderão passar aos ver. Agora só pode passar a filha maior por expresso desejo de seus pais.

Lilly deu a mão ao medimago para que a acompanhasse até onde estavam seus papais e irmãozinhos.

-Minha menina, veem aqui com papai, não faça ruído que papi ainda está dormindo. Olha preciosa estes são seus irmãozinhos.

-Que bonitos são, mas temos um problema tínhamos pensado só no nome para um, mas não sabemos nenhum para a menina.

-Como gostaria que os chamássemos?

-Para o irmãozinho tínhamos claro que o íamos chamar Andrew e à menina gostaria que a chamássemos Anne. Parece-te bem papai.

-Parece-me estupendo meu amor. São dois nomes muito bonitos. A ti que te parecem Harry?

-Que se nossa senhorita tem decidido que são bonitos e que gostaria que de seus irmãos os levassem a mim me parece estupendo.

-Pois não se fale mais serão Andrew e Anne. Agora Lilly papi tem que descansar e os irmãozinhos também, que te parece se te levo a tomar um grande gelado de chocolate para celebrar o nascimento dos pequenos.

Lilly abraçou-se a seu papai e foi até a cama de sua papi e deu-lhe um grande beijo, logo como uma pessoa maior se foi até os berços de seus irmãos e lhes disse, -os portar bem que papi tem que descansar e papai e eu nos vamos tomar um grande gelado de chocolate.

Os olhos de Lily brilhavam de alegria e os de seus papais de pura felicidade ao ter três filhos tão maravilhosos. Margaret passou a combinar-se com Harry e com os pequenos após uma breve visita de todos os seres queridos que se tinham acercado até o hospital para estar com a família Snape em um momento tão feliz para eles.

_oOo_

Tinham passado quase nove meses quando uma luz verde na lareira da casa dos Snape começou a piscar. Assomou a cabeça de Draco -olá padrinho, será melhor que venha até St. Mungo, Charlie está a ponto de dar a luz e meu pai está muito nervoso como nunca o tinha visto antes.

Severus chamou a Harry e foram-se até o hospital, Margaret disse-lhes que não se preocupassem pelos meninos ela e a pequena Lilly se fariam cargo dos gêmeos que eram um tanto inquietos. Parecia mentira tudo o que tinha passado em tão curto período de tempo, se tinha encontrado com seu sobrinho que era o grande amor de seu filho, como sentia a Harry. Sua pequena família tinha-se incrementado com dois preciosos pequenos de cabelo negro como Lilly e com os olhos do menino tão negros como os de seu papai e os da menina tão verdes como os de Lilly e seu papi.

Severus estava feliz com sua família e Harry por fim tinha todo o que tinha desejado uma família à que querer e mimar. Sua vida decorria por fim placidamente, sem sobressaltos, sem magos escuros aos que temer. Seu trabalho em Hogwarts encantava lhe, ensinava DCAT e ademais arbitrava os partidos de Quidditich do colégio, algo que punha a seu companheiro um pouco nervoso ao pôr tanto entusiasmo ao voar com a vassoura e por si fosse pouco seus amigos também eram muito felizes e sobretudo Ginny e Draco que tinha visto como Lucius para valer tinha mudado, se tinha voltado a casar e agora ia ter um filho do irmão de seu melhor amigo Ron.

O casal não podia pedir mais à vida, se sentiam os mais afortunados deste mundo, lhes tinha custado muito, percorrer um longo caminho de calamidades até conseguir o mais ansiado, o não estar sozinhos, ter a alguém a quem amar, cuidar e receber do outro o mesmo.

Na habitação de St. Mungo um sorridente Lucius mostrava a Severus e a Harry seu segundo filho um formoso bebê com um cabelo ruiva e formosos olhos cinzas. –Apresento-vos a nosso filho Jared Malfoy.

Harry olhou com muita ternura a esse pequenino sempre que via um bebê lembrava-se do nascimento de seus três filhos e uma grande felicidade lhe embargava ao recordar esse momento tão maravilhoso quando lhe colocavam aos pequenos em cima dele. Com Lily foi um momento também muito triste, pois seu outro pai não estava com eles e lhe jogou muitíssimo de menos, mas em seguida lhe vinha à mente o outro parto com Severus a seu lado infundindo-lhe ânimo e lhe dando parte de sua magia para que não fora tão doloroso.

-Lucius tem um novo filho muito formoso, alegro-me muito por vocês três.

-Obrigado Severus sei que o diz de coração, sou imensamente feliz.

-Papai se segue por esse caminho vai perder definitivamente sua fama de homem frio e calculador.

-Draco, deixa de dizer tolices, está muitíssimo melhor comportando-se de modo que como era antes. –Lhe reprendeu Ginny com um sorriso em seus lábios, não podia enfadar com seu esposo ao que tanto queria.

Molly e Arthur estavam entusiasmados com o novo membro da família, os gêmeos chegaram rápidos até St. Mungo assim que inteiraram-se do nascimento de seu novo sobrinho, também Billy e Fleur foram até ali. A habitação era um mar de cabeças vermelhas, ainda que a que mais destacava era a de Ron, o mais alto de todos os Weasley. Uns golpes na porta indicaram que alguém estava pedindo permissão para entrar. A voz de Lucius indicou que quem queira que fosse podia o fazer, a surpresa foi grande quando uma formosa cabeleira loira assomou pela mesma.

-Narcisa que surpresa.

-Mamãe não te esperava hoje aqui.

-Eu sei, mas espero que não os moleste minha presença. Inteirei-me por Margaret que o bebê vinha em caminho e quis conhecer ao novo irmão de meu filho e novo filho de Lucius.

-Não molesta Narcisa é bem-vinda conosco, veem te acerca e me dá a parabéns.

A antiga esposa de Lucius acercou-se até a cama onde estava Charlie com seu bebê, tanto ela como o segundo dos Weasley tinham algo em comum, o amor por Lucius que agora por parte de Narcisa não era mais que carinho pelos anos vividos juntos e sobretudo pelo filho que lhe tinha dado.

Harry apanhou a mão a Severus ao notar como os sentimentos de carinho e amor inundavam a habitação. Os Weasley podiam ser muito buliçosos, mas ninguém lhes podia negar que quando alguém era admitido na família se viravam com ele e Lucius era um membro de pleno direito e o gesto de Narcisa para com seu filho lhes confirmava que essa mulher era já um membro mais.

-Severus sou tão feliz, todos temos passado muito, mas ao final tudo tem sua recompensa, não sabemos o que me alegro com que por fim Lucius e Charlie tenham uma família, no passado esse homem me fez passar muito mau, mas no fundo não foi mais que uma vítima das circunstâncias como tantos outros o fomos.

-Eu sei meu amor, eu também sou muito feliz tenho o que mais quero neste mundo, uns filhos maravilhosos e um esposo ao que amo para além de minha vida.

-Sev, quero-te tanto que dói. Sabe o que me apetece neste momento? –Harry pôs uma cara de inocente que a Severus se lhe antojou qualquer coisa menos isso.

-Não me posso imaginar.

Harry não disse nada, simplesmente lhe apanhou da mão e desapareceram da habitação, os Weasley estavam tão entusiasmados com o novo membro da família que não se perceberam de seu desaparecimento, não assim Draco que nesse momento viu como Harry sorria a Severus esfaimadamente e um leve destelo indicou que tinham desaparecido. O loiro sabia perfeitamente, o que pretendia Harry, não fazia nem dois dias que tinham falado e sabia da surpresa que lhe guardava a seu padrinho. Sorriu ao recordá-lo, Ginny olhou-lhe interrogante.

-Que ocorre Draco, porque sorri dessa maneira.

-Não é nada Ginny, só que gostaria de ver a cara que põe meu padrinho quando Harry lhe conte a surpresa que lhe tem reservada. –Agora sim que a ruiva também riu a suas largas.

Severus ficou um pouco surpreendido, em vez de aparecer em sua casa ou nas habitações que tinham em Hogwarts o fizeram na cabana que tinham passado sua noite de casamentos e sempre que tinham algo que celebrar se iam até ali. Harry tinha pensado ir o fim de semana, mas já que hoje tinham-se tomado no dia livre pelo acontecimento decidiu que não podia esperar tanto.

-Que é o que tem feito que me trouxesse até aqui, meu amor. Celebramos algo.

Harry não deixou que Severus seguisse falando beijou seus lábios com firmeza, algo selvagemente, que excitou sobremaneira a seu companheiro, Harry era mais bem terno e esse arranque não podia significar mais que estava nervoso por algo que lhe tinha que contar.

-Não estará me tentando subornar com algo com o que não gostaria, não estará pensando em alguma genial de ideal como deixar o colégio e te pôr a trabalhar em algo perigoso como Auror, sei que estão por trás de ti os do Ministério para que o faças.

-Não meu amor, desta vez sua intuição te falhou estrondosamente, não estou tentando subornar-te, te trouxe aqui porque quero te dizer algo, mas antes terá que me fazer o amor até cair rendidos, senão não direi nada.

-Pequeno chantagista –Estava encantado com o jogo de seu companheiro, sua excitação era já considerável, apanhou a Harry nos braços e o levou até o dormitório e ali lhe depositou na cama com delicadeza enquanto lhe comia a beijos. Harry estava muito excitado e comprazido pela reação de Severus. Lançou um feitiço e ambos ficaram nus, não tinha tempo nem vontades com começar a desabotoar a túnica tão complicada de seu esposo. Seus corpos esfregaram-se deliciosamente, pele contra pele, as caricias se prodigaram, os beijos, os pequenos mordiscos, alguns não tão pequenos que deixariam marcas no pescoço de Severus. Agora não lhe diria nada, mas assim que se visse no espelho Harry estaria em apuros, sorriu com malícia por esses apuros que lhe ia fazer passar seu esposo.

Severus penetrou, como sempre, com delicadeza a seu esposo, começaram uma dança muito sensual acompanhada por um extraordinário concerto de gemidos e palavras de amor sussurradas nos ouvidos de ambos. Estavam tão compenetrados que ambos atingiram o êxtase ao mesmo tempo enquanto se perdiam nos olhos da cada um.

Terminaram de normalizar suas respirações e Severus saiu do interior de seu amado, atraiu-o para si e apoio seu peito nas costas de Harry lhe agarrando com seus fortes braços e enquanto beijava sua cabeça lhe perguntou. –Que me tinha que dizer, meu amor.

-Algo que sei que te fará feliz, Sev vamos ser papais de novo.

-Meu amor, é muito cedo, não quero que tenha problemas a penas se acaba de recuperar do outro parto.

-Eu sei, mas quando suspeitei o que me ocorria falei com o medimago e me disse que não tinha nenhum problema nossas magias são muito fortes e nada nos vai ocorrer ao pequeno e a mim. Desta vez é só um te asseguro.

-Harry sou imensamente feliz, não mal interprete minhas palavras, mas não quero que te passe nada.

-Nada me vai passar nem ao bebê nem a mim e sabe por que. Porque jamais voltarei a estar só sem ti.

E assim foi durante muitos anos, tiveram outra preciosa menina à que chamaram Eillen com uns formosos olhos verdes como as outras duas pequenas. Harry e Severus viveram felizes ocupados de seus filhos e de suas classes. Quando chegou o momento de se aposentar se foram viver a essa cabana que tanto adoravam, eram felizes apesar de ter perdido a Margaret em uns anos atrás, a idade lhe levou. Seus filhos tiveram também umas vidas muito felizes, Lilly uma formosa mulher seguiu os passos de seu papai e se converteu em uma das mais prestigiosas pocionistas do mundo mágico e desempenhado seu oficio conheceu ao grande amor de sua vida Thomas MacMillan com o que teve dois formosos filhos orgulho de seus avôs, Andrew e Anne de caráter mais inquieto decidiram ingressar no corpo de aurores e ainda que tiveram muitos casais nunca se casaram, seu oficio era muito arriscado e não queriam deixar viúvas a nenhum casal ou órfãos a seus filhos e chegaram bem longe em sua vida e por último a pequena Eillen se fez medimaga e foi muito feliz casada com Jared Malfoy com o que teve três formosos meninos.

Após muitos anos de vida, Severus esgotou em seus dias neste mundo e Harry como prometeu aquela vez na cabana no dia no que lhe anunciou que esperava a Eillen, nunca mais ia estar só sem ele e voluntariamente decidiu abandonar este mundo drenando toda sua magia para se juntar com a de seu esposo que se escapava de seu corpo, seus filhos não puderam fazer nada, sabiam que dois seres que se amavam tanto seguiriam o fazendo por toda a eternidade. Ainda que sentiram muito a morte de suas progenitores também souberam que seguiriam se amando na outra vida até o fim dos dias.

**Fim**


End file.
